


Fiebre Omega

by sra_danvers



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluffy del cagarse, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Ojo diabéticos, Omega Verse, Thorin's POV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 45,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield sobrevive a la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, pero no llega a escapar de la fiebre del oro. Hasta que un año después, un hobbit vuelve a cruzarse en su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Intercambio de Navidad del [Amigo Invisible Sin Fronteras](http://aisinfronteras.livejournal.com/117824.html). Regalo para _ariadnechan_ , que me perdone por ello.

—Ssssh… ¡Estás haciendo demasiado ruido!

—¡Cállate tú! Yo no he dicho nada…

—Y aún así armas más escándalo que un troll al caminar. Y sujeta bien el botín, o haremos más ruido del que nos conviene.

Escondido tras una columna, Thorin escuchaba cómo sus sobrinos trataban de escabullirse de los aposentos reales de Erebor, escondiendo algo bajo sus túnicas.

No le sorprendía la traición. Le dolía, pero no le sorprendía. Sabía que no podía confiar en nadie, no debía levantar la guardia porque todos querían robarle, arrebatarle lo que tanto le había costado recuperar. Únicamente osaba relajarse ante su familia, especialmente el viejo Balin (que se había convertido en su asesor) y su hermano Dwalin, que seguía ejerciendo de fiel guardaespaldas como lo había hecho en los años de exilio. 

Pero esos dos ladronzuelos le estaban demostrando que por mucho que le cuestionaran por ello, su desconfianza estaba bien fundada. Porque estaba claro que estaban llevándose algo sin permiso. Y él iba a descubrir qué era, aunque para ello tuviera que seguirles furtivamente. Gracias a Durin, aquello no era especialmente difícil para él, ya que ahora poseía el anillo que su padre había dejado en Erebor antes del ataque de Smaug el Terrible; uno de los siete anillos de poder de los enanos.

Lo sacó del pequeño bolsillo interior que había mandado coser en todas sus túnicas (para mantenerlo siempre consigo) y se lo colocó en el dedo corazón, desapareciendo al instante. Solo en ese dedo funcionaba el truco, tal y como le había enseñado su padre. De ese modo pudo seguir los pasos de sus sobrinos a poca distancia, escuchando sus atropellados susurros.

—Date prisa, o llegaremos tarde.

—Corro todo lo que puedo sin hacer ruido.

Ese comentario despertó la sospecha en el Rey bajo la Montaña. Empuñó la daga que siempre llevaba en el interior de su cinturón, temiendo que sus sobrinos fueran al encuentro de algún cómplice.

Por pasadizos oscuros, apenas iluminados por teas colgadas de las paredes, llegaron ante una puerta en la zona baja de la ciudad. Thorin no llegó a acercarse lo suficiente para ver quién había abierto la puerta que Fíli había golpeado tres veces. Sus sobrinos pasaron rápidamente al interior de la casa y cerraron tras ellos.

En la penumbra del rellano, Thorin se fijó en la dirección en la que se encontraba. Conocía la calle, aunque no solía visitar esa zona. Pero el Rey sabía quién habitaba cada vivienda de _su_ montaña. Principalmente porque hacía unos meses que había empezado a cobrar una renta a cada una de ellas. Era justo que esos enanos codiciosos pagasen, ya que habían venido a disfrutar de la nueva riqueza de Erebor cuando en su día ninguno de ellos había querido unirse a su Compañía.

De esa casa en particular no cobraba alquiler. Número ciento once, habitada por uno de los doce que sí habían respondido a su llamada. A esos, por mucho que le escociera, no podía cobrarles un alquiler. Ya se estaban soliviantando suficiente al no recibir su parte del tesoro, casi un año después de la reconquista de Erebor. Estaba en su contrato, decían. Pero Thorin les estaba dando largas, pues no creía que le hubiesen ayudado tanto como para reclamar semejante premio. Habría podido retomar él solo su antiguo reino; después de todo, había sido un hombre —y no un enano— quien había acabado con el dragón.

Y las señales de que se estaban confabulando contra él le daban la razón. No eran de fiar cerca de _su_ tesoro. Ni siquiera uno de los que parecían más honorables, Bifur, que había luchado a su lado en Azanulbizar, puesto que aparentemente había cedido su casa para lo que fuera que estuvieran tramando. Y allí se tramaba algo, pues por el pasillo se acercaban tres enanos más, los tres pertenecientes también a la Compañía. Los hermanos ‘Ri.

 _Ah, esto me sorprende menos_ , pensó Thorin. Había desconfiado de Nori desde que Dwalin le había confesado su paso por la cárcel de Ered Luin. Había dado con sus huesos en aquella celda por ladrón, precisamente. Y su hermano Dori siempre estaba molestándole con el permiso de apertura de un negocio. Como si no supiera que con ello quería sacarle su parte, aunque fuera en evasión de impuestos. No, Thorin había sido suficientemente magnánimo con todos ellos no cobrándoles por sus viviendas.

Luego estaba Ori, el pequeño. Siempre callado, siempre a la espalda de Balin, escuchándolo todo y escribiendo con velocidad y precisión. Recordándole con su sola presencia, a pesar de sus gentiles maneras, que le debía el pago por haberle acompañado en la misión.

Esta vez, cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a los tres enanos, el invisible Rey se coló tras ellos para entrar en los aposentos y descubrir qué tramaban todos ellos.

Lo que vio le dejó atónito. Allí había más gente de la que había esperado, y no solo miembros de la Compañía. Además de los ‘Ri y uno de los primos de Bifur (que también llevaba meses importunándole con permisos para otro negocio) también se encontraban allí otros familiares como la esposa y los hijos del propio Bombur. A su hermano no lo vio, aunque la casa estaba tan llena que bien podría haber estado por allí.

Mientras cruzaba la sala para seguir a sus sobrinos, se dio cuenta de que… ¡ni siquiera todos eran enanos! Entre algunas caras desconocidas, aunque fueran de su propia raza, Thorin descubrió con sorpresa a tres hombres y una mujer, acompañados por dos pequeños retoños humanos. Le pareció reconocer alguno de esos rostros de una visita que había hecho para supervisar la reconstrucción de las granjas circundantes a Dale.

 _¡Incluso hay un elfo! ¡Un elfo en Erebor! Y no un elfo cualquiera, ¡el mismísimo hijo del malhayado Thranduil, Rey de Mirkwood!_ Thorin gruñó (tapándose la boca antes de alertar a alguien de su imperceptible presencia) al distinguirle hablando cordialmente con su primo Óin, que le escuchaba atentamente a través de su trompetilla. Esa traición dolía casi tanto como la de sus sobrinos. Y más cuando divisó al joven Gimli a su lado, haciéndole un fugaz comentario a su tío antes de ir en busca de los jóvenes príncipes.

Fíli y Kíli estaban sacando de sus túnicas en esos precisos momentos algo que entregaron a Bifur. Thorin se dirigió entonces hacia el pequeño grupo, con cuidado de no rozar a nadie en el reducido espacio. Ya que no podía cobrarles, se había asegurado de que no les asignaran viviendas demasiado amplias, al menos a los que no tenían una familia que mantener, como era el caso de Bifur.

—Estaba fresco, pero como lo hemos llevado bajo las ropas… espero que Bofur no tarde mucho —dijo Fíli, tendiendo una botella a su anfitrión.

 _Es… ¿vino? ¡Es una botella de mi mejor vino!_ Dos, dos botellas de su mejor vino, ya que Kíli le tendió una segunda a la esposa de Bombur, que parecía estar ocupándose de las numerosas viandas que había sobre una larga mesa. Thorin notó con desazón que la propia esposa de su primo Glóin; Lísir, también estaba presente, ayudando a la otra enana con la comida.

— **La mía está ya tibia** —señaló Kíli en Iglishmek—. **Es culpa de mi hermano, por hacerme correr y sudar** —siguió gesticulando.

Thorin se preguntó cuándo había perfeccionado Kíli su Iglishmek, ya que siempre había sido un negado para ello, y durante el viaje no le había visto hablar mucho con el lesionado enano.

— **No te preocupes, Bofur no tardará en llegar** —le contestó Bifur en khuzdûl—. **Además, hay botellas suficientes, para cuando abramos las vuestras poco importará si están frías o no**.

—¡Porque estaremos tan borrachos que ni lo notaremos! —exclamó Gimli, que finalmente había llegado hasta sus idolatrados príncipes. Ya les admiraba en Ered Luin, pero después de que ellos se unieran a la Compañía y él tuviera que quedarse por ser menor, esa admiración se había vuelto pura reverencia. Desde que había alcanzado la mayoría de edad, se esforzaba en recordarles a sus primos lejanos que ahora él también era considerado un adulto, como ellos.

—¡Ni se te ocurra beber más de tres pintas, Gimli, hijo de Glóin! —exclamó Lísir desde la otra punta de la mesa, sacudiendo con energía las cuentas que colgaban de su hermosa barba rojiza.

—¡Pero mamá! Hoy que no está papá… —se quejó el joven, cuyos progenitores no acababan de aceptar que ya no era un niño.

—Lástima, yo he traído un vino élfico exquisito —comentó Legolas, que se había acercado al grupo siguiendo al más joven de ellos.

—¡No lo probaría aunque me dejaran! —contestó Gimli, puntuando el tono grosero de la frase sacando la lengua al final, a lo que el príncipe elfo sonrió. Le encantaba tener la oportunidad de chinchar al joven Gimli, ya que muchas veces en Mirkwood él se veía en su misma situación, a pesar de ser cientos de años mayor que el enano.

— **¿Glóin no viene?** —preguntó Bifur en Khuzdûl, cambiando de tema con diplomacia.

—No, dice que lo siente, pero que se tiene que quedar… ya sabéis. Por si Thorin…

Nadie contestó. Unos asintieron con la cabeza. Otros, como el propio Kíli, bajaron la mirada apesadumbrados. Legolas estudió las distintas reacciones con su acostumbrada curiosidad, preguntándose cuánto de lo que decía su padre sobre el Rey enano sería cierto.

Thorin, incómodo e irritado, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Aunque la traición fuera menor de lo que había temido, se sentía dolido y burlado. Los invitados, la comida… era obvio que se trataba de una celebración, seguramente un cumpleaños, a juzgar por los austeros adornos que por alguna extraña razón eran verdes, muchos de ellos arreglos florales. _Supongo que el de Bofur, ya que lo están esperando a él._ Y maldita fueran las ganas que tenía de asistir, pero le parecía de muy mal gusto que se hubieran esforzado tanto en ocultárselo, hasta el punto de dejar a Glóin de vigilante. Ni siquiera sabía que sus primos habían seguido manteniendo relación con el resto de la Compañía; en todos aquellos meses no le habían hecho un solo comentario sobre los hermanos ‘Ri, o los primos ‘Ur.

Desgraciadamente, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse no pudo escapar. Porque por ella entró su estimado Balin, con una sonrisa y un talante ligero que hacía tiempo que no le veía.

Bifur en persona se apresuró a darle la bienvenida, agarrando sus antebrazos con fuerza y chocando sus frentes, con cuidado de no golpearle con la consabida hacha clavada en su cráneo. Un gesto que sorprendió a Thorin por la confianza e intimidad que denotaba entre ellos.

Por supuesto, Ori fue el segundo en llegar a él, siempre al lado de su mentor. A menos de una hora de haberse despedido precisamente delante del Rey, simplemente rozaron sus frentes con acostumbrado afecto.

—Ya temía que no vinieras. Podríamos haber venido juntos —expuso el joven escriba, mirándole con ojos embelesados. A veces Thorin creía ver en ellos algo más que admiración, si realmente tuviera tiempo que dedicar a cosas tan banales.

—Estaba con Glóin, buscando al Rey. Parece que esta noche ha vuelto a desaparecer —contestó Balin, con un tono cansino de voz que era más propio de él esos días.

—Seguro que aparecerá mañana, como siempre —trató de apaciguarle Ori.

Thorin sonrió ladinamente. Sabían pues sobre sus desapariciones. No importaba. _No es asunto de nadie si quiero visitar **mi** tesoro a solas, sin ávidas miradas siguiendo todos mis movimientos._

—Balin —saludó Dori cortésmente, inclinando la cabeza con respeto, algo que Thorin aprobó. Por mucho que hubiera pertenecido a la Compañía, su familia no estaba al nivel de un descendiente del mismísimo Durin.

—Bienhallado seas, Dori —respondió Balin, correspondiendo la cortesía con extrema cordialidad. Ori resplandecía de orgullo a su lado—. Oh, hola Nori —saludó al mediano de los ‘Ri con menos pompa, como sabía que el enano prefería.

—Balin. ¿Dwalin? —preguntó simplemente Nori, frunciendo el ceño al ver que el hijo de Fundin había venido solo.

—Ya sabes. Mi hermano es extremadamente fiel a Thorin, y cree que…

—Es un testarudo, eso es lo que es. ¿Dónde está? ¿Vuestra casa?

Balin simplemente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo que si había alguien que podía convencer a su hermano de que asistiera a la fiesta a espaldas de Thorin, ese era el escurridizo prisionero de Ered Luin, que en Erebor había pasado de ser un fugitivo, para convertirse en el perseguidor personal del Capitán de la guardia. Aunque esta vez fuera por motivos totalmente lícitos.

Thorin, que ya le tenía ojeriza, observó con desagrado cómo el ex ladrón salía en busca de su primo, para pervertir al único que todavía le era totalmente fiel. Intentó salir tras él, para comprobar personalmente si Dwalin aceptaría o no, pero no pudo colarse tras el impetuoso enano sin denunciar su presencia.

El Rey comenzaba a plantearse el abrir él mismo la puerta, cuando Bofur al fin apareció por ella. Pero no hubo ni aplausos ni aclamaciones. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y a su señal se apagaron todas las lámparas de la estancia. Thorin temió que le descubrieran en la total oscuridad, pues no podía esquivar a quien no veía. Sintió algún ligero empujón, aunque nadie dijo una sola palabra.

Privado del sentido de la vista, su oído se aguzó aún más al escuchar una voz que había esperado no volver a oír jamás.

—Bofur, ¿has entrado? ¿No hay nadie en casa? Enciende la tea de la entrada, a tu derecha…

Cada palabra hería más el pecho del Rey. Su musicalidad y ligereza era inconfundible. Al hacerse la luz la pequeña figura confirmó sus sospechas: _El mediano ha regresado a Erebor. El saqueador, el ladrón, el traidor, la ruina del Arkenstone. El hobbit._

A su alrededor la gente vociferaba y alborotaba. Thorin apenas los oía por encima del furioso pitido que rugía en sus oídos. No sabía si tenía más deseos de arrojar al mediano a la celda más oscura de Erebor, o correr hasta su trono y proteger el Arkenstone con su propia vida.

La traición era mayor de lo que el Rey había imaginado. Hubiera preferido que los de su propia sangre le hubieran robado mithril o alguna joya. Después de todo, apenas había regalado unas gemas a sus sobrinos, diamantes para Fíli —su heredero— y zafiros para Kíli. Eso podría haberlo comprendido, después de todo la llamada de los metales y las piedras preciosas era potente en la línea de Durin. Pero abrir las puertas de _su_ casa y dejar entrar en _su_ montaña a uno de sus enemigos… _¡el peor!_ Él mismo lo había desterrado, para siempre. Y había ratificado esa condena en el que había creído su lecho de muerte, cuando el venenoso traidor había pedido audiencia pensando, como los demás, que estaba acabado.

 _Ah, pues no estaba acabado. El Rey bajo la Montaña se mantiene firme en su puesto._ A un paso del desleal mediano, Thorin apenas podía contenerse. Ansiaba sacudir su figura, ahora más oronda, y arrastrarle por sus ropas _¡osa llevar prendas de corte enano!_ hasta uno de los balcones superiores para empujarle montaña abajo, como debía de haber hecho en su día. Quizás desde su propio balcón, para así poder rememorar una y otra vez el justo evento.

Desgraciadamente, cada vez más gente se agolpaba a su alrededor, interponiéndose entre el hobbit y él. Tuvo que presenciar cómo uno a uno los invitados felicitaban al traidor, con más sinceridad de la que muchos le rendían pleitesía. Incluso los hombres se mostraron felices de su presencia, lo que le hizo preguntarse cuándo había tenido tiempo de conocer a nadie en Dale, pues le había exiliado mucho antes de que comenzasen las tareas de reconstrucción de la ciudad.

Y por supuesto, el elfo estaba en la montaña únicamente por el mediano. Le saludó con una gran sonrisa, cosa comprensible, después de todo había entregado el Arkenstone a su padre. Y aún recordaba la molesta expresión maravillada que había tenido el saqueador en Rivendel…

Cuando le llegó el turno de felicitaciones a los miembros de la Compañía, Thorin comenzó a estudiar las reacciones con sospecha. Gimli y Lísir parecían tenerle demasiada confianza para haberse conocido desde hacía poco. Los enanos establecían lazos lentamente, y tanto Gimli como su madre habían llegado mucho después del destierro del mediano.

Esa idea fue momentáneamente apartada cuando el Rey presenció cómo Fíli y Kíli abrazaban y jaleaban al hobbit. Dolía que sus sobrinos tuvieran tan obvio afecto hacia un enemigo suyo. Y dolió aún más darse cuenta de que hacía mucho, mucho que no oía el sonido de sus risas.

Cuando el mediano desapareció bajo el abrazo de la familia de Bombur al completo, Thorin volvió a cavilar sobre la obvia familiaridad con que todos trataban al traidor. Que lo hicieran los miembros de la Compañía era comprensible, después de todo el hobbit había luchado a su lado, a pesar del indigno modo en que había finalizado su servicio. Pero que lo hicieran sus familiares era muy extraño. Sobre todo los hijos más pequeños de Bombur, a cuyas edades era muy poco usual que entablaran una amistad con individuos de otra especie…

—¡Tú sabías lo de la fiesta! Por eso me has ido a buscar…

Thorin observó con desprecio cómo Bofur abrazaba también al mediano. Y lo mantenía en sus brazos más tiempo del que era decente. No fue el único que lo notó, el resto de invitados se alejaron discretamente, dejando al mediano entre los miembros de la Compañía. Thorin se preguntó si el juguetero habría ido personalmente a buscar al hobbit. Durante el viaje era quién más se había acercado a él…

El siguiente enano dejó atónito al Rey, dirigiéndose al mediano en Iglishmêk. Era el último que quedaba, el anfitrión de la fiesta. El resto de invitados estaban distraídos sirviéndose comida y bebida y hablando entre ellos. Mientras, aún en la entrada, Bifur y el hobbit hablaban en señas. Las del traidor eran toscas y carentes de los sutiles significados que el enano expresaba con sus manos. Hablaban de sorpresas y emociones. Hasta que Bifur tomó las pequeñas manos y se las llevó a los labios. Thorin miró alrededor, pero nadie parecía estar observando el íntimo gesto. Cuando volvió a mirar se encontró con que ahora el enano había tomado el lampiño rostro entre sus grandes manos, empujando al mediano hacia él con obvias intenciones.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, Thorin se acercó a la mesa y le dio un manotazo a un vaso, que cayó al suelo creando un gran estrépito y no menos conmoción.

 _¿Qué ha pretendido hacer el alienado minero?_ El Rey no quería ni pensar en la respuesta. Y aún así, una imagen muy clara se le había grabado en su agitada mente. _Es… absurdo, inconcebible, repugnante… ¡intolerable!_ Sus oídos ya no le pitaban, pero ahora sentía una pesadez dolorosa en el estómago.

—Deja eso, es tu fiesta —exclamó la esposa de Bombur al ver que el hobbit cogía una escoba.

—Pero Fala, es mi casa…

Thorin no escuchó más. _¿Su casa? ¿ **Su** casa, ha dicho? ¡Esta casa no es suya! ¡Ninguna casa ni objeto bajo la montaña son suyos!_

Hiperventilando, Thorin se apartó por miedo a que el sonido de su respiración alertara a alguien de su presencia. Aprovechó que todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa para sentarse en una gran butaca que había frente al fuego del hogar. Obviamente usada habitualmente por Bifur, a juzgar por los pequeños trozos de madera que había sobre el cojín. El Rey observó con detenimiento a su alrededor. Únicamente había otro asiento al lado de ese, y por su tamaño no era adecuado para su primo Bofur, ni mucho menos para su otro primo.

Thorin había instado a Balin de que convenciera a los ‘Ur de que debían compartir casa, como hacían los tres hermanos ‘Ri o los mismos Balin y Dwalin. Empezaba a sospechar la razón de su negación. Bifur no solo escondía a alguien en su casa, libre de impuestos y alquiler, sino que ocultaba a un enemigo de Erebor. No podía saber desde cuándo, pero las pertenencias que había a su alrededor eran una clara prueba de que el mediano llevaba allí meses. Nadie que estuviera de visita, ni siquiera un hobbit, decoraba el sillón de su anfitrión con una pesada manta de patchwork con la que nadie hubiera cargado en un viaje tan largo. Sobre la repisa de la chimenea, al lado de una pieza de madera en la que parecía estar trabajando el minero, había dos pesados libros que no habían salido de la biblioteca de Erebor. Y sabía eso porque estaban en sindarin, y él mismo le había ordenado a Balin que eliminara todo libro élfico de su colección.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo hace que el mediano habita en Erebor, a pesar de haber sido desterrado? ¿Ha llegado siquiera a partir hacia la Comarca? ¿O lleva viviendo en la montaña tanto como su propio rey? ¿Ha convivido casi un año con Bifur, o los miembros de la Compañía se han turnado la carga?_ Sacudió de su cabeza el pensamiento de que el minero no parecía contrariado en absoluto por la presencia del hobbit en su casa. Tenía otra idea más importante que cavilar: _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quedarse en Erebor cuando aquí no es bien recibido? Por su parte del botín no puede ser, porque ya ha sido repartido entre hombres y elfos, como rescate al crimen que cometió, secuestrando el Arkenstone. ¿Por qué quedarse entonces, cuando él mismo había confesado que amaba su casa?_

Un escalofrío recorrió la real columna vertebral del Rey al pensar en el Arkenstone. _¿Será el corazón de la montaña de nuevo el objetivo del saqueador?_

Thorin se giró hacia la puerta, al escuchar un revuelo junto a ella. Nori había vuelto. Con Dwalin. El Rey observó cómo su más fiel súbdito miraba con recelo al hobbit, mientras el mediano de los ‘Ri lo abrazaba sin reservas. Esa devoción le devolvió la confianza. Si no hubiera sido porque no quería desvelar el poder del anillo, se lo habría quitado en ese momento para acusar al mediano y a los que habían acogido a un proscrito. Por suerte, no lo hizo. Porque hasta su amigo de la infancia sucumbió a esos expresivos ojos que le miraban bajo unas largas pestañas, e hizo lo que ninguno de los invitados había hecho antes. Cuan grande era, se arrodilló para ponerse a la altura del hobbit y juntó sus frentes con cuidado. Mientras la gente aplaudía estúpidamente, Dwalin colocó sus enormes manos en la pronunciada barriga del orondo mediano, con una reverencia que desconcertó a Thorin. El gesto era casi tan íntimo como los indecorosos besos de Bifur.

Enfurruñado y aburrido, el Rey permaneció tercamente sentado en el sillón, decidido a descubrir qué estaba ocurriendo con el saqueador. Tuvo que presenciar cómo la gente reía a su lado, cosa que le irritaba en suma medida. Hacía mucho que nadie emitía ese molesto sonido a su alrededor. Soportó también las canciones, el pastel y la entrega de regalos. En ese punto de la noche, cuando su paciencia estaba cansada ya de esperar respuestas, se encontró con un nuevo misterio. _¿Por qué casi todos los invitados han escogido regalos infantiles? Ropa, juguetes… incluso Balin y Dwalin le han regalado una cuenta cada uno, una de sus cuentas familiares, las más pequeñas, las que se utilizan para la primera barba de un niño. Pero aquí no hay bebé alguno. ¿O sí? De ningún modo el hobbit ha podido casarse con una enana, además de que las dos presentes ya están esposadas. ¿Acaso espera la llegada de un niño hobbit? ¿Cómo? ¿Lo habrá robado también?_

Los enanos se tomaban el tema de la descendencia con mucha seriedad. Así debía ser en una sociedad donde el género femenino nunca había crecido más de un tercio de la población general. Además, los nacimientos no se prodigaban en los matrimonios, en parte por la escasa fertilidad, y en parte por el coste en salud para la madre en cada nacimiento. Casi todas las familias se sentían felices si tenían dos hijos. Tres eran una bendición, como el caso del propio Thorin. Los hermanos ‘Ri eran un caso aparte, ya que se rumoreaba que habían nacido fuera del matrimonio, un gran escándalo entre los enanos. Se decía incluso que los tres habían nacido de padres distintos…

Distraído en sus pensamientos, Thorin tuvo que reaccionar deprisa cuando vio que Bifur se acercaba a reclamar su butaca. Se levantó justo a tiempo antes de que el corpulento enano la girara con facilidad y la pusiera de cara a la mesa y los comensales. Después se sentó y atrajo al mediano hacia él, obligándole a sentarse encima de su regazo, a pesar de que el otro sillón seguía vacío. Sus grandes manos rodearon la cintura del hobbit y quedaron posadas sobre su vientre, bajo la túnica, en un gesto tierno y protector.

Por un momento, ponderando lo inadecuado de los regalos y el aumento de peso del mediano, Thorin pensó… pero no, no era posible. Él mismo había visto al hobbit tomando un baño en el río, y recordaba un cuerpo claramente masculino. De hecho, recordaba… _vergüenza, un lugar apartado, tímidas sonrisas, piel sonrosada y lampiña, suaves rizos pajizos secándose al sol…_ El Rey sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclarar su mente nublada por el pasado. _El pasado no importa, únicamente hay que aprender de él, y de él he aprendido a desconfiar de ese ladrón con apariencia engañosa. No importa que todos le alaben y admiren, yo sé la verdad, sé lo que es capaz de hacer._

Le revolvía las entrañas el modo en que todos observaban al anfitrión, aceptando e incluso encomiando que se comportase de un modo tan indecoroso ante gente que no era familia. _¡Hasta hay un elfo ahí delante, por Durin!_ Y para empeorar la escena, el minero comenzó a susurrar en el oído del mediano… _¡en khuzdûl!_ Y el hobbit parecía entenderle, porque le contestaba entre estúpidas risitas, aunque fuera en oestron.

Introducir a alguien en el estudio del khuzdûl, sin permiso explícito del rey, era una falta grave. Pero a Thorin no pudo disgustarle más de lo que ya le disgustaba la propia presencia del mediano. Y, sentado incómodamente en el pequeño sillón, estaba demasiado ocupado vigilando cómo esas deambulantes manos acariciaban sin pudor la voluminosa tripa del hobbit.

Los demás invitados debieron tomar el gesto de Bifur como una señal, porque pronto se fueron despidiendo, comenzando por los humanos que debían salir de la montaña. Aún así, el elfo no debió de captar la indirecta, pues no dio señales de querer marcharse aún cuando solo quedaron los miembros de la Compañía y sus familias.

En ese punto la fiesta se hizo más íntima, recordando a Thorin lejanas noches de compañerismo alrededor de una fogata. Todas las sillas estaban ocupadas, además de los sillones donde en uno Bifur aún sostenía al mediano, y en el otro dormitaban los dos hijos de Bombur. Fíli y Kíli habían insistido en sentarse en el suelo junto a Nori, que apoyaba su espalda contra las rodillas de Dwalin. El elfo se había sentado sobre la mesa, aduciendo que con su ligereza no la dañaría. _Como si un amante de los árboles pudiera estropear la obra de un artesano enano…_

A la penumbra del fuego del hogar, Balin comenzó a entonar una cadenciosa melodía.

—Más allá de las Montañas Nubladas…

Los otros no tardaron en unirse. Unos cantaban, otros tatareaban. El elfo les miraba solemne, inmovilizadas las piernas que había estado balanceando bajo la mesa. El mediano estaba… sollozando, la cabeza medio escondida en el pecho de Bifur, donde resonaba el tarareo de la melancólica canción.

Thorin había pensado que ya no tendría que escuchar aquella música nunca más. _¿Para qué evocar esa letra, cuando Erebor ya ha sido reclamada? ¿Y por qué los ojos del hobbit no son los únicos húmedos?_ El rey no podía entender porqué la melancolía se había adueñado de todos. _¿Acaso no se alegran de haber recuperado su hogar ancestral?_

Después de la última nota, el ambiente quedó enrarecido. Nadie habló, hasta que Dwalin se levantó de la silla y le pegó un empujón con su bota a la nalga de Nori, que se levantó del suelo y le dio un manotazo en la espalda. Su mano se quedó allí, y sin decir más los dos se fueron tras una simple inclinación de cabeza, a todos y a nadie en particular. Bombur y su mujer Fala recogieron a los niños, que se habían quedado dormidos con la melodiosa tonada, y se fueron tras besar los dos la coronilla del hobbit, que se había puesto en pie para despedirles.

—Quédate en casa, Legolas, la noche aún no es segura para viajar hasta el bosque—ofreció Lísir. Su hijo gruñó, ganándose un manotazo de su madre—. ¡Gimli hijo de Glóin! No te atrevas a ser grosero con un invitado de tu padre.

—Claro, yo tengo que ser cortés y ¡él puede meterse conmigo cuando quiera!

—Vamos Gimli —dijo Legolas, colocando la mano en el hombro del joven enano, que aunque lo intentó no logró sacudírsela—. Mañana te haré rollitos hojaldrados para desayunar —ofreció en son de paz.

—En ese caso mañana me tenéis allí a primera hora —se apuntó Óin, que se llevaba muy bien con el elfo. Gracias a él había incorporado ciertas hierbas a sus brebajes que habían mejorado su resultado notablemente. No que fuera a decírselo nunca al Rey…

—¿Os habéis fijado en que Gimli no se ha quejado como hace siempre, ante la oferta de Legolas? —preguntó Fíli, cuando los tres hubieron salido.

—Yo tampoco me quejaría si me hiciera esos rollos especialmente para mí —comentó Kíli—. Gimli me dejó probarlos un día y estaban deliciosos.

—Suerte que tienes, a mí Thorin no me dejó acercarme a ningún plato cuando nos ofrecieron un tentempié, en la última reunión que tuvimos en Mirkwood —se quejó Fíli.

El nombre del Rey pareció apagar totalmente la conversación. Thorin se fijó en que todos los rostros estaban más sombríos. El suyo propio se oscureció en reflejo al tenso ambiente.

—Vamos Ori, nosotros también deberíamos de irnos ya. Mañana empezaremos pronto —dijo Balin, acercándose al hobbit para despedirse.

Dori acompañó a su hermano, despidiéndose tan afectuosamente como lo habían hecho los demás. Observando a Balin, que se había quedado prudentemente detrás, Thorin se dio cuenta de que el viejo asesor pretendía dar privacidad a los príncipes. Para qué, no lo entendió hasta que el mediano se vio abrazado por sus dos sobrinos, uno a cada lado.

—¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? —preguntó Kíli, con abatimiento en su tono de voz.

—Cuando tengáis tiempo. Ya sabéis que me tenéis aquí siempre que queráis —contestó el hobbit, acariciando con cariño la morena cabellera suelta.

—Eso no es verdad, pasas mucho tiempo fuera, ayudando en las granjas de Dale. He visto cómo ese hombre te agradecía el trabajo —se quejó Fíli, enorgulleciendo a su tío, que siempre alababa sus dotes diplomáticas y su capacidad de fijarse en los detalles.

—Bueno, es la época de recolección, tengo que explicarles cómo recolectar los alimentos que no conocen, de las semillas que plantamos en primavera. Además, me queda poco tiempo para salir fuera, quiero aprovechar todo lo que pueda.

Thorin se preguntó si el invierno de Erebor sería demasiado duro para un hobbit. Al instante sacudió la cabeza en un gesto simbólico para apartar el pensamiento de su mente. _¿Qué me importa a mí si el traidor pasa frío? ¡Que se vaya a su casa, sino quiere estar encerrado en una montaña!_

Thorin estuvo a punto de seguir a sus sobrinos cuando estos soltaron por fin al mediano y salieron de la vivienda. Pero entonces decidió quedarse al notar la anticipación en la postura de los primos ‘UR, que se habían colocado uno a cada lado del hobbit en la desordenada sala.

—Lo han dejado todo hecho un desastre —se quejó el hacendoso señor Baggins.

—A estas alturas deberías de estar acostumbrado —contestó Bofur, acariciando la mejilla del mediano.

—Uno nunca se acostumbra a limpiar los estragos de los demás. Me gustó más en mi casa, cuando lavaste tú la vajilla —comentó, dirigiéndose a Bifur—. Aunque os burlaseis de mí con aquella ridícula canción…

— **Mañana lo limpiaremos nosotros** —sentenció el enano con unos contundentes signos—. **¿Estás cansado?** —añadió en Khuzdûl mientras rodeaba el pequeño cuerpo con sus largos brazos. El hobbit asintió con un largo suspiro—. **Pues vamos a la habitación. Aún tenemos una última sorpresa para ti.**

Los azules ojos del mediano se abrieron de pronto, olvidado el cansancio en el ilusionado gesto de su rostro.

—¿Más sorpresas?

—Tú las mereces —contestó Bofur, agarrándole del brazo que tenía libre y acompañándole junto a su primo hacia una de las puertas de la sala—. Después de todo tú nos has hecho un regalo a nosotros, ¡el día de tu cumpleaños!

—Es costumbre en la Comarca, un buen hobbit siempre reparte alegría en su día.

Bofur le besó la nariz, mirándole con tanto amor que Thorin se preguntó de nuevo cuál de los dos primos vivía allí con el hobbit. Esperaba que no fueran los dos, porque el minero tenía adjudicada otra casa de renta libre. Y no solo por eso… por alguna razón inexplicable se le hacía un nudo en el estómago al pensar en los dos enanos en una misma cama con el hobbit.

Y en la habitación en la que entraron no había más que una gran cama de matrimonio, aunque lo que iban a enseñarle estaba en una esquina de la pequeña habitación. Una cuna. El mediano soltó un gritito al verla, y se abrazó al que tenía más cerca, Bofur, mientras Bifur a su vez se abrazó a la espalda del más pequeño.

De nuevo un regalo infantil. Era obvio que sí estaban esperando un bebé. Pero… _¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién?_

—Es preciosa… gracias —susurró el hobbit, sin levantar el rostro del pecho del minero.

—Bifur ha hecho la cuna, con madera de Mirkwood. Legolas la trajo, dice que protegerá al bebé de malos sueños —dijo Bofur.

— **Y aquí mi primo ha tallado el móvil. Le pidió a Ori que le prestara los dibujos que hizo en Hobbiton, para tallar las flores de la Comarca con el mayor parecido posible. ¿Te gustan?** —preguntó Bifur, con ilusión en su expresivo rostro.

Obviamente, el mediano estaba tan emocionado que no pudo contestar. Enterró aún más el rostro en el cuello de Bofur y agarró con fuerza la mano que su primo tenía sobre su barriga.

Thorin estaba tan desconcertado que no sabía qué pensar de todo aquello. Por una parte estaba el bebé, _¿de dónde lo van a sacar?_ Estaba claro, por el móvil de flores, que iba a ser un bebé hobbit, y que el mediano estaba muy ilusionado con su llegada. Por otra parte, Thorin no entendía qué papel tenían los primos ‘Ur en todo aquello. Había notado que Bombur y su familia tenían una obvia familiaridad y un especial cariño con el saqueador. Pero la relación con los otros dos no estaba nada clara. _Si el hobbit vive aquí con Bifur, a juzgar por su familiaridad con la casa, ¿qué significan todos esos gestos afectuosos con el juguetero?_ La escena que estaba presenciando era muy íntima, y aún así Thorin no podía discernir cuál de los dos enanos tenía una relación con el mediano, si es que alguno de ellos la tenía.

Después de soportar la incómoda escena durante más tiempo del que hubiera deseado, Thorin observó cómo Bifur le indicaba por Iglishmêk a su primo que se estaba haciendo tarde. Bofur debió de tomarlo como un reproche, porque simplemente comentó, por gestos también, que ¡solo le estaba abrazando! Como toda respuesta, su primo le señalo bruscamente la puerta con un gesto de su cabeza, tan brusco que despeinó su pelo alrededor de la vieja hacha orca.

Así pues, no era todo paz en aquella plácida casa. Sin preguntarse la razón, eso regocijó a Thorin. La sensación de satisfacción cejó al momento cuando Bofur besó suavemente los labios del hobbit para despedirse. _¡Con qué derecho! ¡Y es que su primo no va a decirle nada!_

El Rey suspiró, tratando de calmarse, cuando los dos enanos salieron de la habitación y él se quedó solo con el mediano. Le siguió con la mirada mientras éste se dirigía al rincón opuesto a la cuna y se sentaba en una vieja mecedora de madera que se puso a gruñir al primer balanceo. Thorin se acercó con la excusa de observarla de cerca. No podía pertenecer a Erebor, pues el material no hubiera soportado el paso de los años en tan buen estado, sin mantenimiento alguno. Pronto su atención se centró en el rostro del hobbit, que sí parecía cansado. Dejaba escapar el aire en largos suspiros, frunciendo los labios en un delicioso mohín. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el regalo que tanto le había emocionado. Mientras tanto, sus pequeñas manos acariciaban ausentemente su prominente barriga. Era la viva imagen del hogar, tan alejada a lo que Thorin consideraba uno, que se sorprendió a sí mismo con el pensamiento que acababa de tener.

Se incorporó y reculó un par de pasos, hacia atrás, sin darle la espalda al saqueador. Quizás Tharkún, que tanto le favorecía, le había concedido algo de magia. Porque el pequeño traidor parecía hechizar a todo el que se acercaba a él.

Cuando Bifur regresó con una gran palangana llena de agua caliente y se arrodilló ante el hobbit para lavarle los pies, Thorin casi rió en voz alta. Si eso no era embrujo… Su burla cesó cuando, una vez colocados los pies en la pequeña tinaja, el enano le ayudó a levantarse y comenzó a quitarle la ropa. Primero la túnica de corte enano, atada a los lados con un amplio cinturón. Después los pantalones, que se sujetaban con tirantes por encima de la camisa. En ese momento le sentó de nuevo.

Thorin no podía apartar la vista del cuerpo del mediano. Aquello no era normal. Los enanos se enorgullecían de criar enormes barrigas, a fuerza de carne y montones indecentes de cerveza. Pero aquella barriga no era… natural. Era redonda, abultada solo en el frente, dura, sin cambiar de forma al sentarse. Thorin no había visto a muchas enanas embarazadas, y con las que había visto no podía comparar porque precisamente la ropa de los enanos estaba diseñada para ocultar. Únicamente había convivido con Dís en ese estado, y por Durin, juraría que esa forma era muy parecida a la forma que Fíli, y luego Kíli, le habían dado a su vientre.

Para aumentar sus sospechas, Bifur se puso a tararear un antigua canción khuzdûl de cuna mientras acariciaba y _¡peinaba!_ los pies del hobbit. Después de un rato, cuando el homenajeado estaba tan relajado que Thorin no pudo discernir si se había dormido, el enano procedió a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, comenzando por los inferiores. Poco a poco la tela se fue abriendo para mostrar, sin ninguna duda, el bulto de una vida creciendo bajo aquella piel tensa. Thorin ya no podía negar lo que estaba viendo, y menos cuando el minero terminó de cantar la nana y besó la desnuda barriga con la reverencia que solo un enano mostraba ante un embarazo.

— **Mim, mimel, sanghivasha** —susurró el enano a su pequeño tesoro.

A pesar de haberlo intuido, a pesar de haber sabido que allí había algo raro, el Rey no pudo más que maravillarse ante semejante prodigio. Haber pasado toda la noche resentido contra el mediano no impidió que Thorin percibiera la perfección del milagro de la vida, mucho más en ese caso. Ahora tenía clara la razón de que el hobbit no se hubiera ido. Si él lo hubiera sabido… _¡Ningún rey desterraría nunca a una embarazada! Ni siquiera por crímenes mayores que el hurto a un monarca. Proteger una nueva vida es la más sagrada de las leyes enanas. ¿Por qué me lo han escondido?_

La ternura del momento era hipnótica, y la fascinación que sentía Thorin Oakenshield era sobrecogedora. Su pecho (que había estado henchido de odio y rencor durante toda la velada) estaba ahora vacío, falto de aire, ahogándole con sentimientos que hacía más de un año que no sentía; compasión, admiración, fervor, deseo. Y después de llevar tanto tiempo subyugado bajo el deseo de cosas inertes, la pasión que estaba sintiendo tenía un punto negro que oscurecía el resto de emociones.

Bifur se levantó para apartar el barreño y buscar una toalla. Con ella empezó a secar los grandes pies con delicadeza y devoción. El hobbit se incorporó lo suficiente para alcanzar una trenza bicolor del bigote del enano, y empezó a deshacerla con el mismo cuidado y adoración con que él estaba siendo tratado.

Thorin salió de la habitación y de la casa, golpeando la puerta de salida sin importarle esta vez hacer algún ruido identificable. No se preocupó del eco de sus pasos, ni de las puertas que a ojos de sus guardias se abrieron solas. Los que custodiaban la sala del Tesoro estaban habituados a sus visitas nocturnas, y el misterio de su invisibilidad no salía del círculo de sus servidores más fieles, a los únicos que confiaría la custodia de sus más importantes posesiones.

Pero esa noche en particular no sintió sosiego al enterrar los dedos en _sus_ pilas de doradas monedas. La acostumbrada serenidad que solo encontraba entre su tesoro le rehuía. Las coronas de oro y las armaduras de mithril no le provocaban el orgullo que solo la noche anterior había experimentado. Los diamantes, esmeraldas, rubíes y zafiros le parecían ahora vacuas piedras inertes. _¿Por qué yo, el Rey bajo la Montaña, tengo que conformarme con riquezas frías cuando un vulgar minero disfruta de una acogedora calidez?_ Su alcurnia le hacía más merecedor de ese prodigio inimaginable que un plebeyo, que no podría darle un futuro mejor a esa nueva vida.

Antes de la llegada de Smaug a Erebor, su vida había sido proyectada según su posición de nieto del rey. Después de la maldición del dragón, en el destierro, había tenido otras prioridades. Cuando quedó al cargo de su pueblo, tras la muerte de su abuelo y la desaparición de su padre, los planes de matrimonio quedaron relegados. Luego llegaron Fíli y Kíli, y Thorin los tomó gustoso como herederos propios. Si antes se había resignado a casarse con una enana, la nueva situación le había liberado de ese peso que no había sido de su gusto, precisamente.

Ahora descubría que había una raza cuyos miembros masculinos podían también engendrar. Eso sí era de su agrado. Aunque la fuerza de la raza enana menguara en un descendiente mestizo, sabía que su pueblo respetaría semejante milagro de vida. Y Fíli no tenía porqué dejar de ser su heredero. Pero poder vivir la paternidad que solo había rozado ayudando a su hermana cuando su esposo había fallecido…

Quería esa experiencia. La necesitaba en su vida. Noches enteras admirando metales preciosos y frías joyas palidecían ahora ante la promesa de compañía en una cama caliente y el sonido del llanto en una cuna cercana. Sabía exactamente lo que quería. _Quiero a Bilbo_. Ningún otro hobbit podría sustituirle. El saqueador había demostrado su arrojo en _el viaje_ , lo que le hacía digno de un rey enano. Después de todo, había resultado ser un sujeto valiente que había arriesgado su propia vida para salvarle a él.

Thorin respiró profundamente. Hacía mucho que no recordaba aquellos hechos. La ponzoña de la traición del mediano había tintado aquellos recuerdos. El Rey cerró los ojos e intentó aclarar sus pensamientos. Ideas positivas y negativas confluían en su mente. Bajo todas ellas, algunas imágenes borrosas; _tímidas sonrisas, rizos brillando al sol, un emotivo abrazo, dedos entrelazados a través de barrotes élficos._ De fondo, escuchaba un solo nombre repetido sin descanso (usando los más dispares tonos; desde el respeto al más absoluto desprecio) por la más dulce voz: _Thorin, Thorin, Thorin_ …

—¡Nooooo!

El grito resonó en toda la bóveda. El Rey se quitó el anillo y al momento se sintió más calmado. Sabiendo que las puertas no tardarían en abrirse, como así fue, se acercó a ellas y con una sola mirada calmó a los guardias, que sin decir palabra volvieron a su puesto. Thorin ignoró sus reverencias cuando salió camino de sus aposentos. Una vez en ellos, se sintió tan oprimido que se dirigió al balcón buscando respirar el aire helado de la noche, cosa que nunca había sentido la necesidad de hacer.

Sentado en el frío suelo de piedra, con la cabeza enterrada entre sus rodillas, se encomendó a Mahal. _¿Por qué nuestro creador no nos ha otorgado el don que su esposa sí ha concedido a los hobbits?_ Con el bajo ratio de hembras, habría sido una solución perfecta para su exigua demografía. Muchos enanos se emparejaban igualmente, pues no todas las enanas deseaban casarse, de todos modos. Y aún así, Yavanna concedía semejante regalo de vida a una raza cuyas mujeres eran numerosas y célebremente fértiles. Thorin tembló al pensar en el número de hijos que podría darle Bilbo, si realmente poseía la fecundidad de su especie.

El Rey se quedó dormido allí mismo. Durante la fría noche soñó con Erebor, como siempre. Pero esta vez _su_ montaña estaba llena de niños con peludos pies descalzos y deliciosos rizos color del heno.

—Su Majestad. Su Majestad… despertad, por favor.

 _¿Un extraño en mis aposentos?_ Thorin se incorporó, desubicado. No, se trataba de Balin. _Pero, ¿por qué me trata tan ceremonialmente, cuando estamos solos? ¿Y qué hago yo durmiendo en el balcón?_

Entonces recordó la noche anterior; el mediano, la Compañía al completo en la fiesta, los primos ‘Ur abrazando a Bilbo… su preñada barriga siendo besada y reverenciada.

—¿Se encuentra bien Su Majestad? —preguntó Balin al ver el dolor en el rostro del Rey.

—Estoy bien, Balin, estoy bien —contestó Thorin, poniéndose en pie. _¿Cuánto hace que se comporta así en mi presencia? ¿Cuánto hace que mi primo, amigo y mentor me trata de usted?_ Siguió a su consejero real hacia sus aposentos, donde observó cómo este preparaba una nueva muda para el día. Cuando se disponía a desatar el cinturón del Rey, Thorin le detuvo.

—¡Balin! Sé vestirme solo, llevo haciéndolo toda mi vida.

El enano miró al Rey con desconcierto.

—Por supuesto, Su Majestad.

Tras una vacilada reverencia, Balin se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Pero antes de que lo hiciera, Thorin le detuvo con una petición.

—Dobla el número de guardias ante el trono.

La mirada del enano perdió el brillo que por un momento había tenido.

A lo largo del día, Thorin puso especial atención a su alrededor y se percató del modo en que todos le trataban; distantes, serios, inquietos y con un desasosegado nerviosismo. Incluso sus familiares y los miembros de la Compañía le miraban con cierta aprensión.

Sin querer darle mayor importancia, lo achacó a su nueva posición. Ahora era el Rey bajo la Montaña. Todos le debían respeto y fidelidad. Y sin embargo, había algo en las miradas de todos sus súbditos que le incomodaba ligeramente.

Por la tarde volvió a ponerse el anillo familiar y desapareció en dirección a la morada de Bifur, queriendo comprobar si lo que había presenciado el día anterior era cierto, o si lo había imaginado de algún modo. Después de todo, muchos de sus recuerdos le parecían escenas brumosas que tanto podían ser reales como haber sido soñadas.

Al colarse en la vivienda ciento once constató que, efectivamente, el hobbit residía en la montaña. Y a juzgar por el modo en que acunaba su vientre, tampoco había imaginado aquello.

De nuevo esa noche el sueño se le hizo esquivo. Ni siquiera la complacencia de su tesoro consiguió arrancar de el Rey enano ese desvelo, esa sensación de que algo que se le escapaba no estaba del todo bien.

Dos días después, no pudo evitar imprecar a su primo, ante su extraña actitud hacia él. Tras una tercera noche de insomnio, su genio estaba irascible al ser despertado apenas a unas pocas horas de haberse quedado dormido, de nuevo en el exterior de la montaña.

—¡Deja de llamarme de usted! Al menos cuando estemos solos.

Los ojos de Balin brillaron de emoción y lágrimas acumuladas. Thorin frunció el ceño, recordando al alegre enano en que le había visto convertirse varias veces ya, cuando había visitado al hobbit. 

—Hoy no voy a recibir a nadie —decidió en ese momento, tejiendo un plan en su cabeza—. Discúlpame ante las visitas, y si hay algo importante…

—Por supuesto. Hoy no hay nada que deba ser aplazado —contestó Balin, esforzándose en tutear de nuevo al Rey.

Decidido a descubrir el motivo de su desasosiego, Thorin le despachó y esperó a no escuchar el eco de sus pasos sobre el suelo de mármol para salir tras él, después de colocarse el anillo en el dedo corazón. La noche en que había descubierto al mediano en Erebor había obtenido muchas revelaciones escondiéndose, y tenía la sensación de que todavía había cosas que le ocultaban en su reino.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de las estancias reales, encontró allí a Balin hablando con su hermano.

—Quédate aquí, vigilando. El Rey no bajará hoy a su despacho. Está… algo raro.

—¿Más de lo habitual? —preguntó Dwalin, ganándose una reprobadora mirada de su hermano—. Ve tranquilo, no dejaré que nadie entre.

Thorin siguió a Balin hasta el despacho real, preguntándose qué había querido decir Dwalin con semejante acusación.

—Buenos días Balin, ¿un té? —le preguntó Ori nada más entrar. Servicial como siempre, apartó la silla para que se sentara, y una vez aposentado le sirvió una taza—. ¿Su Majestad ha desayunado en sus aposentos?

—El Rey no bajará hoy. Está… su comportamiento no es normal.

—Seguramente estará cansado. No es la primera vez que pasa la noche en la sala del tesoro…

Thorin frunció el ceño. _¿Es que todo el mundo sabe de mis idas y venidas?_

—No, no se trata de eso. Ya es el tercer día que le encuentro en el balcón, parece quedarse dormido allí. Sabes que hace meses que no quiere salir de la Montaña, ni siquiera para reunirse con Bard. No, hay algo más. Me ha pedido que le tutee.

—¿Qué! —exclamó Ori, sorprendido.

—No grites Ori, todavía no me he despertado del todo. —comentó Kíli al entrar por la puerta.

—¿Queréis un té? Podéis comeros los pastelillos, también —ofreció Ori, que siempre se aseguraba de preparar un tentempié para el Rey.

—Ya hemos desayunado —comentó Fíli—. No podría tomarme ni una infusión.

—Habla por ti, yo tomaría un segundo desayuno, como los de Bilbo —dijo Kíli, atacando la fuente de pastelillos almendrados.

—No nombres a Bilbo aquí, memo —le reprochó su hermano.

—No te preocupes, Fíli, el Rey no va a bajar hoy —comentó Balin, aún entre sorbos de té.

—¿Otra noche en la sala del tesoro? —preguntó Kíli con la boca llena. Todos le miraron con reproche.

—Esta noche también ha dormido en el balcón exterior —narró Balin. Thorin se molestó, _¿es que va a contárselo a todo el mundo?_ —. Estaba raro. Me ha pedido que le tutease en privado.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos dijo palabra. Su tío creyó que parecían demasiado afectados por un detalle tan insignificante. Entonces Kíli hizo ademán de marcharse.

—¿Adónde vas ahora? —preguntó Fíli.

—A verlo.

—No te lo aconsejo, hijo —dijo Balin.

—¿Sabes el tiempo que hace que no veo a _mi tío_? —confesó Kíli, visiblemente emocionado.

Thorin no entendía nada. Se habían visto justo el día antes.

—Apenas hace dos días pidió que doblara la guardia del Arkenstone. No ha despertado aún.

_¿Despertado? ¿Y ahora de qué habla Balin?_

—Pero algo ha tenido que cambiar, está extraño, como ausente. Y hacía meses que no dejaba que nadie se le acercara. No de ese modo… —se quejó Kíli.

Su hermano se colocó a su espalda y le abrazó. Permanecieron así mientras Balin y Ori despachaban los asuntos reales.

—He organizado el correo —comentó Ori, presentando un montón de cartas ante su mentor—. Ha llegado carta de Lady Dís —ofreció, tendiéndole un sobre a los príncipes.

Kíli la cogió rápidamente y los hermanos la leyeron con avidez.

—¿Nos la podemos quedar? —preguntó Fíli.

—Claro, yo ya he guardado el listado de la próxima caravana de Ered Luin —aclaró Ori.

—Es lo único que le importa a él —se quejó Kíli con resentimiento. Su hermano le dio un manotazo—. ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Nunca lee sus cartas, solo le importa cuántas viviendas más se ocuparán. Y ni siquiera lo hace por su pueblo, lo hace por el dinero —la acusación golpeó a Thorin como si su sobrino le hubiera abofeteado. No se reconocía en esa descripción. O no quería hacerlo. Porque de hecho no recordaba la última carta que había leído de su hermana, y sí el número exacto de los enanos que habían llegado durante la última migración—. ¿Sigues respondiendo tú a sus cartas, Ori? ¿Por qué lo hacéis? Mamá tiene derecho a enterarse de lo que está ocurriendo en Erebor.

—Créeme, hijo, no es necesario preocupar a tu madre. Ella no podría hacer nada para solucionarlo, y de todos modos no tardará mucho en venir. Ya tendrá tiempo para sufrir. Ella vivió la locura de Thror, será muy duro tener que revivir aquellos días, cuando vea en el estado en que se encuentra su hermano.

Esas palabras se clavaron en el pecho de Thorin como si Orcrist misma lo hubiera atravesado. Él también había presenciado la demencia de su abuelo. No podía creer que su propia familia pensara que estaba padeciendo la fiebre del oro. Y aún así, no podía negar que sus acciones, vistas a través de otros ojos, se le antojaban ahora tiránicas y abusivas. Empezaba a pensar que aquello que le inquietaba estaba en sí mismo.

—¿Cuántos vienen esta vez? —preguntó Fíli, intentando cambiar el doloroso tema.

—La mitad que la última. Las noticias de Erebor empiezan a llegar a las Montañas Azules… —se lamentó Balin.

—Traidores —acusó Fíli—. Thorin trabajó para ellos en el exilio. Y ahora le abandonan.

—No seas duro en tu juicio, hijo. Recuerda cómo era la vida en Ered Luin. Muchos apenas tienen para pagarse el viaje, y después de hacerlo no les queda mucho para pagar impuestos.

—Tenemos dos juicios por deudas al reino, el primero dentro de media hora —dijo Ori—. ¿Los aplazo?

—No, nos ocuparemos nosotros —contestó Kíli con decisión.

—No deberíamos —comentó Fíli—. A Thorin no le gusta que tratemos temas económicos.

—Yo creo que Kíli tiene razón —dijo Balin—. Ori transcribirá el juicio, y yo hablaré con el Rey. De todos modos, mañana tendremos más casos y no podemos atrasarlos. Sería cruel para los implicados. Esta misma tarde sale una caravana de vuelta a Ered Luin. Según el resultado del juicio, aún estarán a tiempo de tomarla.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio mientras se preparaban para las audiencias. Thorin intentaba recordar qué le había llevado a tomar aquellas decisiones, pero no encontraba respuesta. Sus recuerdos estaban tan nublados como lo estaban sus memorias del _viaje_.

Alicaído, siguió a sus sobrinos hasta la sala de audiencias, escoltados por Ori y Balin. Fíli tomó asiento en el trono, y Kíli se quedó de pie a su lado. El acusado les miró con recelo antes de hacer una exagerada reverencia.

—Tublir hijo de Malir, has sido citado aquí por faltar a los pagos a los que te comprometiste con el reino de Erebor. ¿Saldarás tu deuda? —enunció Balin.

—Balin, hijo de Fundin. Príncipes… —titubeó el enano, visiblemente nervioso—. No… no tengo el dinero. Aún. ¡Pero lo conseguiré! Estoy trabajando en la reconstrucción de Dale, con mi hijo. Un hombre nos ha contratado para levantar los muros de su casa. Nos ha dado poco dinero, porque ha tenido que pagar el material, pero pronto nos dará más. He traído esto… —ofreció, tendiendo la mano. Apenas había cinco monedas de plata.

Thorin se mesó los cabellos. Las cosas se veían distintas desde esa perspectiva, fuera del trono. Recordaba la sensación de codicia y poder sobre su pueblo. Ahora, una vez abiertos los ojos, veía solo a un pobre viejo obligado a trabajar para los hombres, para poder pagar unos impuestos a alguien que tenía más de lo que nunca podría gastar, aún con su larga vida.

Kíli rompió finalmente la tensión, arrebatándole a Ori la tablilla donde escribía todos los datos del juicio. Después se acercó al enano y le cerró la mano con las monedas dentro, manteniéndola entre las suyas.

—Quédese su dinero. Su deuda está saldada.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Yo…

—Solo calle y no vaya contándolo por ahí. Piense que ha tenido suerte, porque esto ha sido una cosa extraordinaria.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡No se lo diré a nadie! Y ahorraré, lo prometo Su Alteza, por Mahal, el próximo mes pagaré puntualmente —dijo el enano, aún sin soltar la mano de Kíli.

—Ahora váyase. Y recuerde, ni una palabra de esto…

Cuando Tublir se alejó lo suficiente, Fíli se levantó del trono y se encaró a su hermano.

—¿Estás loco? ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿Crees que Thorin no comprobará que hayamos hecho el ingreso?

—Yo no puedo falsificar una entrada de dinero —repuso Ori, acongojado.

—No hará falta. Yo mismo lo pagaré —declaró Kíli.

—¿Tú? ¿Y cómo vas a pagarlo tú? ¡Si ni siquiera tenemos asignación! Tendremos que pedirle a mamá que mande el dinero, y entonces sospechará…

—¡He dicho que lo pagaré yo! Venderé mi arco…

—¿Tu arco? ¡No te darán ni dos monedas de oro por él!

—El viejo no. Mi arco nuevo.

—Kíli… —musitó Ori—. El arco élfico que te hizo Legolas… Nunca fallas con él.

—Tampoco fallaba antes… —intentó bromear Kíli, sin poder evitar el tono amargo en su voz—. Bard me lo comprará, me comentó que nunca había visto una cosa tan bella…

—Guarda tu arco, hijo. Yo restituiré la deuda de Tublir —dijo Balin.

—Pero Balin, ¿de dónde vas a sacar el dinero? —preguntó Ori.

—Tengo el dinero de mi padre. Dwalin lo sacó de nuestra cámara familiar, antes de… de la batalla.

—¿Dwalin? ¿Y por qué haría Dwalin eso? ¿Sabía que tío Thorin…? Dwalin es el más fiel… —repuso Fíli.

—Fue mi hermano —contestó Ori.

—¿Dori? —preguntó Kíli.

—Nori. Le aconsejó a Dwalin que lo hiciera. Él fue el primero en notar que la mirada de Thorin no era la misma. Incluso antes de… de lo que le hizo a Bilbo.

Bilbo. Colgando en el abismo de la montaña. A un gesto de morir precipitado contra las rocas. La imagen le llegó a Thorin como si él no hubiese tenido parte en el asunto. Pero lo había hecho. Su mano era la que casi había sentenciado a muerte al hobbit. A él y a… _¿llevaba Bilbo al bebé en su interior, ya entonces? ¿Cuánto dura un embarazo hobbit? ¡Pude haber estado a punto de sesgar una nueva vida!_

Thorin abandonó la sala del trono corriendo en zigzag. Al llegar a un pasadizo desierto, vomitó apoyado contra la pared, amarga bilis, ya que no había comido nada desde el día anterior. Se sentía asqueado, desconsolado y arrepentido. Pero sobre todo se sentía despierto, como si llevara demasiado tiempo sumido en un soporífero sueño.

Volvió a sus aposentos, pasando de nuevo al lado de Dwalin. Su amigo permanecía alerta, rígido ante la puerta del ala real. A él también le había fallado, uno de los que más. Por desgracia, dado que todo era demasiado reciente y aún no se sentía con fuerzas de admitir sus errores, se fue a su habitación sin pedirle perdón. Una vez allí se miró en el espejo de la cómoda. Su rostro reflejaba la oscuridad de su interior, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes? La barba que llevaba casi un año dejando crecer estaba tan acicalada como lo había estado la de su abuelo. Una a una se quitó esas cuentas y adornos que no merecía lucir. No era digno de lucir joyas en su pelo, cuando su pueblo no podía alimentarse siquiera, ahogado en impuestos. Una vez libre de ostentosos ornamentos, empezó a reconocerse en la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Ya no era aquel joven despreocupado y egoísta que había habitado en Erebor como consentido heredero real. Era un enano que había trabajado duro por su pueblo, había luchado por él, y finalmente había recuperado su antiguo hogar para ellos. Ninguna riqueza podía compararse al orgullo de haber recuperado el honor de su familia.

Y sabía cual iba a ser el primer paso en su recuperación: debía escribir a su hermana.

Se sentó en su escritorio real, lleno de brillantes regalos que los más acaudalados enanos le habían hecho, creyendo que así podrían ganar sus simpatías. Le repugnaba tener que admitir que así había sido.

Escogió la pluma más sencilla que tenía, y el pergamino más corriente. Y empezó a escribir:

**_Estimada Dís,_ **

**_Esta es la primera carta que te escribo desde aquella que dicté en el que creí iba a ser mi lecho de muerte. Ni siquiera sé si te llegó. Balin y su inseparable escriba te han estado contestando en mi nombre. Me temo que después de mi recuperación, no he prestado atención a las cosas que un buen rey debe atender. Como la familia. Así que lo primero que he hecho al darme cuenta del error de mis actos ha sido escribirte a ti, namadinh, para pedirte perdón por haberte descuidado. A ti y a tus hijos, que me acompañaron en mi misión y a los que tan poco he recompensado por ello, únicamente con un par de piedras ligeras y el enorme peso de desagradables responsabilidades._ **

**_Lo único que me alivia es que tú no hayas tenido que presenciar cómo perdía horas y vida en la sala del tesoro, tal y como hacía nuestro abuelo en el pasado._ **

**_Namad, regresa a Erebor, en cuanto recibas esta carta. Deja el gobierno de Ered Luin en las fieles y capaces manos de Barufûn y vuelve a la Montaña Solitaria. Te necesito. La vergüenza de mis actos me abruma, y nadie más que tú puede ayudarme._ **

****

**_Antes de partir, comunica a mi pueblo que su montaña les espera, sin rentas ni alquileres. Mañana mismo plantearé la derogación de la ley de viviendas, y los impuestos se adecuarán a las posibilidades de cada familia._ **

**_Tu nadadûn_ **

Después de atar el pergamino y guardárselo en la túnica, Thorin se apoyó contra la pared y resbaló hasta el suelo, donde se quedó sentado intentando aclarar su mente. Sus recuerdos eran apenas sensaciones borrosas, antes de reclamar la Montaña Solitaria. Y después de aquello, cada memoria era un dolor vergonzante.

Un tiempo después la puerta se abrió. Thorin recordó que aún llevaba el anillo, así que se quedó inmóvil, pues no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Lo que vio le dejó totalmente desconcertado, no podía entender lo que sus ojos estaban captando. Era Bilbo. Aunque no era él. Era una imagen distorsionada del mediano, como si su sombra hubiera escogido atormentarle por el crimen que _casi_ había cometido. Hubiera aceptado con resignación que la presencia fantasmal se hubiera dirigido a él, acusándole de haber intentado matarle. Pero el hobbit simplemente miró a su alrededor y, creyéndose a solas, trepó a la enorme cama con dosel y se tumbó sobre ella, exactamente en el lado de la cama que Thorin solía ocupar.

De espaldas al mediano, Thorin se arriesgó quitándose el anillo. Bilbo desapareció súbitamente. Por un momento, supuso que realmente se había tratado de una visión. De todos modos volvió a colocarse el anillo. Y al verle de nuevo, en la misma posición, entendió. _El hobbit también tiene un anillo mágico, me lo enseñó en los calabozos de Mirkwood_ , recordó su memoria desenfocada.

_Así que no soy el único que merodea por la montaña siendo invisible…_

Thorin se preguntó qué es lo que hacía el mediano en su cama. Sin pensar que Bilbo también podría verle a él, del mismo modo en que él estaba distinguiendo su forma —aunque fuera fantasmal—, se arriesgó acercándose sigilosamente a la cama. El hobbit parecía haberse traspuesto totalmente. ¿Es que no podía dormir en otro sitio? No tenía ningún sentido. ¿Habría ido a robarle? No, mejor no creer en sospechas que habían nublado su mente…

Durante media hora, Thorin estuvo observando al hobbit a placer. Acarició con cuidado los desaliñados mechones de pelo que se esparcían por su propia almohada. Rozó ligeramente la sonrosada mejilla, preguntándose si el embarazo estaría cobrándose algún precio en su salud, tal y como ocurría en su propia especie. Se atrevió a posar ligeramente su mano sobre la dilatada barriga, notando con emoción el calor de la vida creciendo en su interior.

Cuando Bilbo despertó, sobresaltado, Thorin tuvo el tino de esconderse tras la larga tela del dosel. De todos modos, el hobbit parecía tan alarmado que no reparó mucho a su alrededor. Se puso en pie y corrió hacia la puerta, como si tuviera prisa. El Rey decidió seguirlo. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía asegurarse de que el mediano llegaba sano y salvo a su casa, pero en realidad se negaba a separarse de él, cuando se había sentido tan cercano al observarle dormido en su propio lecho.

Thorin repitió el camino que había hecho varias veces durante aquellos días. Al llegar al número ciento once, estuvo preparado para entrar tras el brumoso hobbit. El problema fue que había alguien en la casa. Y Bilbo parecía haber olvidado que era invisible.

—¡Bofur! —exclamó, llamando la atención del enano. Al notar que éste no le veía, recordó que aún llevaba puesto el anillo y se lo quitó—. Perdona, no me acordaba de que llevaba el anillo.

—Bilbo, sabes que no deberías deambular por la montaña de ese modo. ¿Y si te hubiese ocurrido algo? No podríamos localizarte…

Thorin pensó en las implicaciones de ese reproche. No había considerado que eso mismo le podría haber pasado a él, si hubiera tenido un accidente siendo invisible. Ver cómo el enano abrazaba al hobbit le hizo olvidar de pronto el peligro que implicaba el uso del anillo.

—Voy con cuidado. Y no quería encontrarme con…

—… Thorin —concluyó Bofur. El Rey frunció el ceño. _¿Qué sabrá el juguetero? Para no querer encontrarme, el mediano ha ido al lugar menos indicado…_ —. ¿Aún tienes pesadillas sobre el acantilado? —Bilbo negó con la cabeza, como si no quisiera hablar del tema. Bofur le abrazó con más fuerza. Thorin gruñó en silencio—. ¿Has vuelto a limpiar la casa? Bifur no ha podido ser, ha estado trabajando conmigo en la reparación de la zona norte. Te dijimos que a partir de ahora lo haríamos nosotros…

—No ha costado tanto, apenas he barrido y sacado el polvo —comentó Bilbo, apartándose del enano. Thorin entendió que se hubiera quedado dormido, pues aunque la casa era pequeña esos días había podido comprobar con cuanta lentitud se movía el mediano—. Es solo que me canso en seguida. Me siento lento, pesado y gordo —se despreció Bilbo.

—Sabes que no es así —le dijo Bofur, arrodillándose y besando su extendido vientre—. Este _mimel_ no es un peso, es un regalo de Mahal.

—Yavanna —le corrigió el hobbit, mirando hacia abajo con una dulce sonrisa, mientras se agarraba a las alas de su sombrero.

—Yavanna o Aulë, es un regalo. Y tú no estás gordo, eres portador de vida. Bombur está gordo, y bien orgulloso que está de su barriga —Bilbo rió. El cristalino sonido hirió dulcemente a Thorin, que ansiaba estar en el lugar del otro enano—. Estás… hermoso.

—Bofur… —le regañó el hobbit.

Thorin no sabía si lo hacía para pararle los pies por el evidente flirteo, o por la conocida modestia del mediano. De todos modos, no le gustaba nada el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Lo eres, aunque nunca quieras verlo. Estás resplandeciente, perfecto. Si me dejaras demostrarte cómo te veo, yo…

El juguetero se puso en pie y besó tiernamente los labios del hobbit, como había hecho la noche anterior. A Thorin no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Pero cuando el enano hizo ademán de sostener el barbilampiño rostro, para profundizar el beso, no dudó en abrir la puerta y cerrarla de un portazo. Bofur saltó hacia atrás, apartándose de Bilbo, que había sido el objetivo principal del Rey.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó el enano, asustado.

—Solo un portazo, últimamente ocurre mucho. Bifur dijo que revisaría la puerta.

—Bilbo, puede que las corrientes de la montaña puedan cerrar una puerta, pero tanto como abrirlas… —Bofur suspiró—. Tráeme las herramientas de mi primo, le echaré un ojo a la puerta. Bifur tardará un poco, ha ido a ayudar a Bombur a llevar unos paquetes a la caravana de Ered Luin. Son para la madre de Fala.

 _¡La caravana!_ Thorin no quería dejar al enano solo con Bilbo, y más sabiendo que estarían a solas durante un rato más. Pero tenía una carta que entregar, y esperaba llegar a tiempo para empezar a enmendar los errores que había cometido en su reinado.

Cuando Bofur abrió la puerta para revisar las bisagras, Thorin pasó por ella. Se dirigió con premura hacia el exterior de la montaña, sacándose el anillo en uno de los solitarios túneles laterales.

—¡Detened la carga! —prorrumpió, viendo que el carro estaba siendo cargado con las pertenencias de los tres enanos que había exiliado el día anterior. Dos de ellos marchaban con sus familias, incluso había un niño pequeño junto a la hija de uno de los adeudados. Le avergonzaba reconocer que ni siquiera había comprobado si los acusados mantenían a una gran familia. No le había importado más que el dinero que no estaba entrando en sus arcas.

—¡Su Majestad! —exclamó Balin, que había ido a supervisar el correo, con Ori, por supuesto.

Thorin reparó en la escandalizada mirada y se preguntó si no podía un Rey revisar los asuntos de estado en persona. Entonces se percató de que su asesor estaba observando su apariencia. Balin había notado que por primera vez en todo su reinado su barba no estaba adornada con cuentas y joyas. _Bien, este ha sido el primer cambio del Rey, y no será el último._

—Descargad el equipaje —volvió a ordenar, al notar que el heraldo real aún no había reaccionado.

—Su Alteza —dijo entonces uno de los desterrados, mientras los otros seguían inclinados ante él—. Usted… usted dijo que podíamos marcharnos… que nos perdonaría la deuda si volvíamos a las Montañas Azules…

—La deuda queda saldada. Las tres —añadió, viendo como el resto de exiliados abrían los ojos con incredibilidad.

—Pero... ¡hemos vendido nuestras cosas! No podremos reunir el importe de la renta del mes que viene…

—No será necesario, porque el reino no exigirá ningún pago más a los habitantes de Erebor. La ley de viviendas va a ser derogada. Tú, desengancha los ponis —se dirigió Thorin al heraldo, dejando a un lado a sus súbditos, que aún no habían reaccionado. Balin quedó a su espalda, apretando el hombro de Ori con tanta fuerza que al joven enano se le cayó la pluma—. Carga el correo en la otra montura y viaja ligero hacia Ered Luin. —sacando el pergamino de su túnica, se lo ofreció bajando la voz—: Entrega esta carta a Lady Dís, en mano, a nadie más que a ella.

—Sí, Su Majestad, por supuesto.

Cuando Thorin se giró, se encontró con que todos estaban genuflexionados ante él. Incluso Balin le estaba haciendo una reverencia. El primer enano que había hablado, se acercó y le tomó la mano para besársela, con lágrimas en los ojos. Era la primera vez que tal cosa ocurría, desde el día que le habían jurado fidelidad en la ceremonia de su coronación.

—Balin —le llamó Thorin a parte, sintiéndose incómodo ante tales signos de adoración, cuando había sido él mismo quien había puesto a su pueblo en semejante situación—. Hoy cenaré en mi despacho, de pronto tengo hambre —comentó, sin recordar que no había comido apenas en todo el día—. Llama a Fíli y a Kíli, tengo que hablar con ellos. Ah, y Balin… que mañana atiendan la primera audiencia todos los miembros de la Compañía.

—¿Va Su Majestad a cumplir las condiciones del contrato? —no pudo evitar preguntar el viejo enano, impresionado.

A Thorin le costó entender qué pretendía decir Balin, y cuando entendió que estaba hablando de repartir el botín de la misión, su rostro perdió color súbitamente. No, no estaba preparado para ello. _Perder doce partes del tesoro… Aunque… técnicamente las participaciones de mis sobrinos se quedarían en la sala del tesoro, ¿verdad?_

—Thorin —le reclamó Balin con cariño, haciendo uso de la confianza que le había otorgado el Rey esa misma mañana—. No importa, es pronto… todavía. Los cambios cuestan, y tú lo están haciendo muy bien. Pocos enanos han sabido escapar de tan fuerte agarre, y mucho menos solos. Ve a tu despacho, ordenaré que nos preparen la cena allí, y entonces hablaremos.

El Rey golpeó la frente de Balin con la suya, un gesto que hacía mucho que no realizaba. Con nadie. El sentimiento de ser estimado de verdad era sublime.

Aunque hubiera omitido decir la verdad. Porque no había escapado solo de la fiebre del oro; cierto mediano le había ayudado a abrir los ojos. Y ahora tenía que meditar sobre sus siguientes pasos. Porque no podía olvidar a cierto enano robando besos que codiciaba para él. Era hora de que ciertos miembros de la Compañía tuviesen una ocupación más estable. Eso dejaría al hobbit con mucho tiempo libre que el Rey planeaba utilizar para llegar hasta él. La cuestión era cómo conseguirlo…

Viejas costumbres costaban de cambiar, y el sueño seguía siendo esquivo para el Rey, a pesar de sentir el cansancio de un día lleno de tensiones. Sus pensamientos se volvieron contra él, y a pesar de querer luchar contra un hábito que ahora se le hacía ignominioso, se puso el anillo una noche más y salió de sus aposentos.

Solo que no se dirigió a la cámara del tesoro. Sin haberlo decidido, sus pasos le llevaron de nuevo hasta el número ciento once del último piso habitable de la montaña. Desafortunadamente, el juguetero había hecho un buen trabajo poniendo una cerradura en la puerta y no pudo entrar.

El Rey bajo la Montaña no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse ante una puerta sin poder llegar a lo que había ansiado contemplar, así que finalmente acabó en la sala del tesoro, una vez más. Avergonzado de no haber podido resistir sus impulsos, se dedicó a vagar por la cámara buscando pequeños juguetes que alguna vez habían sido suyos o de sus hermanos. Los guardó todos en un arcón repujado, deseando que cuando volviera a abrirlo fuera para regalárselos al retoño que ahora llenaba su mente.

Apenas tras tres horas de sueño, Thorin se arregló para su primera corte como Rey, siendo verdaderamente consciente de su conducta. Recordaba todos sus actos anteriores, desde la decisión de no pactar con Bard y el miserable Rey Elfo, aunque admitía que habían sido dictadas por su enajenación. O eso esperaba, se sentía mejor empezando de nuevo, pensando que lo que había estado a punto de hacerle a Bilbo había sido ocasionado por la fiebre del oro.

Se puso la túnica ceremonial menos ornamentada que tenía, y aún así a su conciencia le pareció demasiado ostentosa. Rehízo sus dos trenzas, atándolas al final con una sencilla cinta de oro, sin aplicar ninguna cuenta. Las únicas joyas que llevaba eran su corona real y el anillo de su padre, que se colocó en el dedo anular. Separó después su barba en cuatro secciones y las trenzó por separado, en un estilo que nunca había utilizado. Pero tenía una razón para llevar semejante peinado.

La sala de audiencias estaba repleta, como si hubiera programado una sesión pública para su pueblo. _Se ha corrido la voz de los acontecimientos de ayer en la caravana de Ered Luin._

El Rey proclamó la pronta derogación de la ley que había ahogado a un pueblo recién emigrado. Todos sus súbditos aclamaron la divulgación. Cuando añadió que se revalorarían los impuestos según patrimonio familiar, algunos enanos no estuvieron tan contentos. Thorin reconoció entre ellos a los cabezas de prominentes familias, los que habían intentado comprarle con regalos. Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, que podía ser interpretada como satisfacción por ver contento a su pueblo. _Que paguen ellos que pueden. Les está bien empleado por haber intentado aprovecharse de mi debilidad._

Seguidamente convocó a la Compañía, que se colocó en una larga fila en el pasillo real. Para su desgracia no se ordenaron por familias, así que tuvo que llamarles uno a uno, e ir él mismo a su encuentro cuando daban un paso adelante.

—¡Ori, hijo de Dwori!

Cómo no, el escriba estaba al lado de Balin. Thorin correspondió a su reverencia con una gentil inclinación de su cabeza, y sacó una pluma de mithril de su túnica. Ori no se atrevió a tomarla.

—No… no puedo aceptarla, Su Majestad —musitó, sabiendo que esa pluma era el emblema de la maestría de un copista.

—Realizar la crónica de la reconquista de Erebor equivale a una lícita oposición. Es tuya por mérito propio—dijo Balin a su lado, con tal orgullo en su tono de voz que ruborizó las mejillas de Ori.

El modo en que el escriba miró a su mentor le desveló a Thorin el motivo por el que no quería aceptar el ascenso.

—Por supuesto, seguirás trabajando para mí, a las órdenes de tu maestro —ofreció Thorin.

Ori cogió entonces la pluma, inclinándose de nuevo ante el Rey. Su hermano Dori, que estaba a su lado, fue el primero en felicitarle. Thorin sonrió condescendiente al ver el rubor en las mejillas del joven enano, cuando Balin juntó sus frentes y le susurró su felicitación.

—¡Nori, hijo de Dwori!

Cuando éste dio un paso adelante, Thorin no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes al ver que Dwalin estaba a su lado. Parecía que sus primos no podían sacarse de encima a los hermanos ‘Ri.

Esta vez sacó de su túnica una pequeña caja. La abrió ante el ex ladrón y le mostró su presente para él. Era un pequeño broche de mithril, insignificante a simple vista. Pero Dwalin al momento identificó lo que era, a juzgar por su aspirado jadeo.

—Gracias —dijo Dwalin, sabiendo al momento que Thorin había escogido ese obsequio por él. Porque no todo el mundo poseía un broche con la runa _F_ , símbolo de los Durin. Y Nori necesitaría esa protección, cuando fueran llegando de Ered Luin antiguos enemigos suyos que no respetarían su recién ganada honradez.

Thorin le colocó el broche a Nori y dejó que su primo lo arrastrara de nuevo a la fila para contarle que había sido otorgado con un gran honor.

—¡Dori, hijo de Dwori!

Al mayor de los ‘Ri, Thorin le tendió un simple pergamino. Algo que el enano le había estado solicitando durante meses.

—Tienes permiso real para abrir tu bodega. Si te interesa, uno de los locales en la plaza superior es tuyo. Sin cargo —Thorin disfrutó del sorprendido rostro. No era fácil pasmar a un enano siempre tan contenido—. Los impuestos se acordarán a los beneficios que obtengas. Estando al lado del mercado, vaticino que no tendrás problema alguno por pagarlos.

—No hay mercado en Erebor, Su Majestad —apuntó Balin, al otro lado de Ori. Precisamente era un tema que habían tratado la noche anterior.

Thorin no había querido recuperar esa zona, haciendo un gasto público cuyos beneficios (eso pensaba bajo su mente nublada por la codicia), se llevarían directamente hombres y elfos. Por culpa de esa decisión, su pueblo tenía que ir a Dale e incluso a Laketown para conseguir artículos de primera necesidad. _Eso va a cambiar, aunque deba ir yo mismo a negociar con Bard y sus granjeros._

—Pronto lo habrá, doy mi palabra —contestó Thorin, alzando la voz para que su gente le escuchara.

Y así fue. Un revuelo de susurros se elevó entre los asistentes a la ceremonia. Balin sonreía henchido de orgullo, la mejor recompensa que podía tener un Rey que había pasado casi un año entero en voluntario aislamiento.

—¡Bombur, hijo de Bour!

El tímido enano dio un paso adelante, mirando al suelo mientras hacía una reverencia. Thorin le entregó otro pergamino, disfrutando especialmente de la reacción del enano más bonachón de la Compañía.

—Frente a la bodega de Dori iría bien una taberna. Tienes permiso real para servir comidas allí, los comerciantes y mineros de Erebor merecen un buen lugar donde reponer fuerzas.

La sala resonó con vítores y aplausos, y no solo de los miembros de la Compañía. Thorin sonrió condescendiente y llamó a al siguiente enano, uno de los principales para su _plan_.

—¡Bofur, hijo de Bour! —El enano dio un paso adelante y se sacó el sombrero, arrugándolo entre sus manos. Thorin le tendió un nuevo pergamino—. En el mercado hará falta un juguetero. Espero que algún día no muy lejano te conviertas en el suministrador real.

Los silbidos esta vez fueron para los herederos reales, aunque Thorin había pretendido referirse a otro acontecimiento mucho más cercano, en espera de que su _plan_ funcionara.

—¡Bifur, hijo de Baur! —exclamó Thorin. Estando al lado de su primo, el enano dio un paso adelante. Se vio recompensado también con una concesión, la más especial que le habían hecho en su vida—. Si estás dispuesto, el cargo de intendente en la mina de Thakalgund es tuyo —ofreció en voz baja y solemne.

Nadie en la Compañía se atrevió a hablar. Algunos incluso contenían la respiración. De la multitud le llegaban murmullos de los que preguntaban qué le había dicho el Rey al enano del hacha en la cabeza.

Bifur no contestaba, y Thorin sabía el por qué. Únicamente su relación con el mediano, fuera cual fuera, estaba conteniendo su decisión. Porque ser el jefe de una mina, como bien sabía el enano que había trabajado en una durante años, requería mucha responsabilidad. Pero aquella dedicación casi constante estaba muy bien recompensada, ya que el intendente recibía un tanto por cierto de todo lo que extraían sus hombres. En el caso de la única beta de mithril que había en Erebor, que era la mina que le había adjudicado el Rey, las ganancias serían obscenas. Thorin contaba con que la codicia enana le hiciera responder antes siquiera de discutirlo con el hobbit. Como así fue.

— **Será un honor, Su Majestad.**

Thorin sonrió satisfecho. Los engranajes principales de su _plan_ iban rodando como una roca pesada y redonda caería por un pozo. Ahora tocaba la parte más dura. Pero debía ser cometida.

—Primos —dijo esta vez, sin elevar mucho la voz. Los hijos de Gróin y los de Fundin dieron un paso adelante. A una seña de su rey, se colocaron los cuatro delante de la Compañía—. He fallado a mi pueblo, espero que mis actos a partir de ahora puedan subsanar mi primer año de reinado. —Con una mirada acalló a Balin, cuyo rostro estaba rojo de ira ante la ofensa que su monarca había osado hacerse a sí mismo—. A vosotros, mi familia, después de todo lo hemos pasado juntos tras la caída del reino de mi abuelo, os he debido de decepcionar aún más.

— **¡Kanon!** — _nunca_ , dijo Dwalin en khuzdûl, tan furioso como su hermano al oír semejante deprecación.

Su primo Glóin le sujetó al notar la dolida mirada de Thorin. El enano entendía que el duro gesto de humillación pública debía de realizarse, para volver a ganarse el respeto de su pueblo, ya que el de su familia no lo había perdido nunca. Él mismo recordaba su reacción el primer día que habían entrado en la montaña tras la marcha de Smaug, y no se había diferenciado mucho de la de su primo, teniendo mucho menos derecho sobre el tesoro de Erebor.

Una vez tuvo de nuevo la atención de los cuatro, Thorin sacó una sencilla daga que había escogido especialmente para la ocasión, y con ella sesgó de un corte limpio una de las trenzas de su barba. En medio del sepulcral silencio se oyó un jadeo ahogado. Thorin cerró los ojos, avergonzado ante el inesperado testigo de su humillación. Porque ningún enano se atrevería a hacer el menor ruido en una ceremonia tan trascendental como aquella, y además el sonido había venido de su espalda, donde no había nadie. Nadie visible.

Thorin suspiró, tomó en su mano la trenza que le había costado un año dejar crecer, y se la entregó a Glóin. Éste la aceptó con una enérgica reverencia. El acto se repitió tres veces más, y en cada una de ellas pudo escuchar un pequeño jadeo a su espalda. Después de Óin y Dwalin (éste tomó su mechón de pelo con un brusco gesto que demostraba lo mucho que estaba detestando la ceremonia de perdón) Balin recibió la última trenza con lágrimas en sus cansados ojos. Pero Thorin mismo suspiró al ver el afecto reflejado en ellos.

—Hay alguien más a quien he fallado, con más gravedad que a todos los enanos que viajaron y lucharon a mi lado. Desgraciadamente, el catorceavo miembro de la Compañía no está hoy entre nosotros —dijo, estudiando detenidamente los rostros que tenía ante sí. Algunos de ellos, como los de Ori y Bombur, se ruborizaron furiosamente—, porque yo mismo lo desterré, aunque sus intenciones eran únicamente por el bien de toda la Compañía. ¡Bilbo Baggins, de la Comarca, ya no es un exiliado de Erebor!

Y después de semejante proclamación, Thorin cogió una larga trenza de su pelo y la cortó de raíz. Esta vez, más que un jadeo, escuchó claramente un gemido entrecortado. Y a juzgar por el apuro en los rostros de algunos miembros de la Compañía, no fue el único que lo escuchó. Thorin decidió ignorarlo y seguir con la ceremonia, ahora que solo le quedaban dos entregas que hacer. Las más importantes.

A pesar de que Fíli actuaba como su heredero, no se había hecho ninguna proclamación en su nombre, simplemente había asumido su lugar y sus responsabilidades. Tampoco hicieron falta palabras esta vez, cuando Thorin recogió del trono una corona de mithril y diamantes que había dejado allí expresamente. Se podía notar la tensión en la sala, cuando la colocó con cuidado sobre el pelo dorado de su heredero. La multitud rompió en clamores cuando Fíli se arrodilló, aceptando el honor de semejante nombramiento.

—Un día la llevé yo en mi cabeza —susurró Thorin por encima de los gritos, mientras ayudaba a su sobrino a levantarse—. Llévala tú; hasta que puedas portar la que llevo yo ahora.

Fíli sonrió, manteniéndose estáticamente orgulloso, sin limpiarse las lágrimas de emoción y regocijo que caían por su rostro.

Thorin recogió otra corona, ésta de oro decorado con zafiros azules, blancos y amarillos. Kíli la recibió sonriente, con los ojos brillantes de todas las emociones que estaba experimentando. La coronación del querido príncipe provocó tantas ovaciones como la de su hermano.

—Esta corona perteneció a tu tío Frerin —comentó Thorin. Y no pudo decir nada más, pues estaba tan abrumado como sus sobrinos.

Después de aquello, la sala fue un caos. Thorin había querido buscar al hobbit para asegurarse de su bienestar, pero todo el mundo parecía tener algo que agradecerle. Incluso su guardia personal, usualmente paradigma de la discreción, se acercó a él para ofrecerle su apoyo silencioso.

Entre un súbdito y el siguiente tuvo tiempo de lanzar una ojeada a la Compañía, que se repartía en pequeños grupos, celebrando sus ofrendas. En el grupo de la familia ‘Ur, Thorin notó cómo todos se apiñaban, dejando un extraño hueco vacío en medio de la aglomeración. También notó que el hijo pequeño de Bombur, Fabur, tenía la mano levantada en una posición extraña, como si agarrara el vacío.

El Rey sonrió, preguntándose cuándo caminaría Bilbo Baggins bajo la Montaña, sin subterfugio alguno, ahora que ya no tenía razón para hacerlo…


	2. Chapter 2

El _plan_ de Thorin había funcionado a la perfección, pero no había dado los frutos que el Rey esperaba. La familia ‘Ur estaba tan ocupada con la puesta a punto de sus respectivos negocios, que apenas pisaban sus respectivas casas. El hobbit, en cambio, seguía acompañado la mayor parte del día. Parecía como si la Compañía al completo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para escoltar a Bilbo siempre que fuera posible. Incluso Dwalin se pasaba casi cada día por casa de Bifur, alargando la ruta de sus guardias. Y cuando todos estaban ocupados con sus propias vidas, Bilbo se quedaba de canguro de Fabur y Fibur.

Thorin se conformaba con seguir espiando de lejos, aunque la paciencia se le estaba acabando. No siempre podía colarse en su casa, y el hobbit seguía saliendo siempre con el anillo en su mano, imposibilitando que el Rey fingiese un encuentro fortuito.

Para empeorar su humor, no siempre podía dedicar todo el tiempo que quería a su _plan_. El diligente gobierno de la Montaña requería de su tiempo aún más que antes, aunque ahora dedicaba más horas al bienestar de su pueblo que a contar el contenido y los ingresos de sus arcas.

Uno de sus primeros pasos fue negociar con Bard para abastecer el mercado de Erebor. No fue tarea fácil, ya que Dale estaba en plena recuperación, y sus granjas empezaban a dar los primeros frutos, que lógicamente pretendían ofrecer a su propia ciudad. De todas maneras, fiándose más de Bard que del gobernador de Esgaroth, Thorin prefirió comerciar con Dale.

Tras varias visitas a las distintas granjas, se pactó un buen trato para las dos partes. Bard determinó unos precios ecuánimes, y el Rey bajo la Montaña se comprometió a ofrecer una demanda fija y creciente de varios productos. Con la reapertura de las minas y la llegada de nuevos artesanos a Erebor, el mercado de Dale florecería como lo había hecho tantos años antes.

En la última de las granjas a visitar ese día, Thorin fue convidado a comer algo, aunque él mismo se dio cuenta de estaba siendo educadamente apartado, para que Bard y Balin pactaran entregas mientras el propio granjero y la guardia real comenzaran a cargar carros con los pedidos que ya habían sido empaquetados.

—Si Su Majestad desea, mi hija le servirá un tentempié en la cocina —ofreció el hombre, inclinándose ante él sin mucha gracia.

El Rey gruñó y entró en la casa. _No soporto tener que elevar la mirada. Aunque al menos no son elfos_. Y además, a Thorin le molestaba que, una semana después de haber cambiado por completo su política y su forma de actuar, la gente aún se comportara a su lado como si fuera el dragón y estuviera a punto de soltar una bocanada de fuego.

—¡Su Alteza Real! —gritó una niña, al verle entrar en la casa—. ¡Es un honor! —continuó gritando—. ¡Le prepararé una porción de la tarta de moras de mi madre! ¡Y una jarra de la cerveza de barril de mi padre!

 _Cómo no, hasta la niña es más alta que yo._ Thorin agradeció el gesto con la cabeza y observó a su alrededor, esperando no tener que sentarse en una de aquellas sillas enormes. Entonces se percató de que había una banqueta apoyada contra una de las paredes. Y no estaba vacía.

Se quedó mirando unos ojos azules tan fijamente como ellos le observaban a él. Mientras la niña se movía por la cocina haciendo ruido con la vajilla, enano y hobbit se miraban cara a cara por primera vez desde que el mediano había confesado el robo del Arkenstone.

El trozo de pan que Bilbo había estado mordisqueando —había ido a pasear y tras marearse había pedido refugio a sus amigos de Dale— cayó al suelo. Su mano derecha se movía lentamente hacia el interior de su túnica. Thorin sabía qué iba a buscar allí dentro. _No desaparezcas ahora, dame la oportunidad de hablar contigo._

—Chiquilla, ve a avisar a tu padre. Dile que ha sido muy amable, pero que el Rey ha debido regresar a Erebor. Dile que mi consejero real tiene potestad para cerrar cualquier trato.

—¡Sí, Su Alteza Real! —gritó la niña, antes de correr hacia la puerta. Antes de salir por ella, se giró y se dirigió al hobbit—: ¿Ya estás mejor, Bilbo?

El mediano asintió con la cabeza, apenas apartando un segundo la mirada de Thorin. Éste no esperó siquiera a comprobar que estuvieran solos. Rápidamente se acercó a la banqueta y agarró la muñeca del mediano. El tintineo de algo metálico al caer al suelo les sorprendió a ambos. Bilbo aprovechó que el enano le había soltado y salió corriendo de la cocina, por la puerta que llevaba directamente al patio trasero. Thorin le siguió unos segundos más tarde, después de recoger el anillo que el hobbit había dejado atrás. _Le puede más el miedo que me profesa, que esta preciada propiedad_.

Una vez en el patio, Thorin se percató de que la cancela que daba salida hacia el bosque estaba vibrando. Pasó por ella y no le costó encontrar al hobbit que corría ya por el linde del bosque. Preocupado por su estado, Thorin aceleró el paso y no tardó en alcanzarle. Por desgracia, Bilbo se puso nervioso y tropezó, sin llegar a caer al suelo pero seguramente torciéndose el tobillo, por el modo en que cojeaba al seguir corriendo. El Rey no permitió que diera un paso más. Volvió a agarrarle por la muñeca y detuvo su atolondrada huida.

—¡Suéltame! ¡No puedes detenerme! ¡Estoy en Dale! Aquí no tienes autoridad —espetó el hobbit, agitado.

—Sssh… Lo sé, lo sé. Solo… —Thorin le tendió el anillo, que Bilbo le arrebató de malos modos. Después apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para ponerse a su altura, y levantó las manos para mostrar que no tenía malas intenciones. _Al menos no de “ese” tipo_ —. No debes temer nada de mí. Ni de Erebor. Eres libre de volver a la Montaña, saqueador.

Entonces sacó su navaja, dolido ante la súbita mueca de miedo del hobbit, y sujetándose la trenza que le quedaba en el pelo, la acercó a su base con intención de cortarla también.

—Bilbo Baggins, con mi gesto…

—¡No! —le detuvo Bilbo, dando un inseguro paso hacia el Rey—. ¡No hagas eso! No tienes que hacerlo. ¡Semejante barbaridad! ¡Yavanna me libre de la cabezonería de los enanos! —Thorin no pudo evitar sonreír mientras era imprecado por el hobbit. Nadie, en todo un año, se había atrevido a hablarle así. _Si alguien lo hubiera hecho, quizás me habría dado cuenta de que estaba actuando erradamente_ —. ¿Te hace gracia? ¡Te estás riendo de mí! —espetó, su ira inflamada por los nervios. Thorin negó vehementemente con la cabeza, aún con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios—. ¿Ves? ¡Lo estás haciendo! ¿Te divierte irritar al mediano?

—No, saqueador. Simplemente me alegro de que la cólera te haya ayudado a superar el miedo que te suscito.

—¡Yo no te tengo miedo, Thorin Oakenshield! —gritó el hobbit, con más convicción de la que sentía.

—Bien, no tienes por qué —contestó con calidez—. Ya no.

Como toda respuesta, Bilbo bufó. De pronto pareció notar el dolor en su pie, y suspirando se sentó sobre una pequeña roca. Frotándose el tobillo con dificultad —su túnica quedó abombada por el bulto de su barriga—, se quedó mirando al Rey enano en silencio, que seguía sobre su rodilla, devolviéndole la mirada. Thorin tenía miedo a estropear la extraña calma que se había creado en ese claro del bosque.

—Hacía tiempo que no te veía sonreír —comentó Bilbo con un tono calmo de voz, sin percatarse de que, de hecho, se suponía que hacía tiempo que ni siquiera le veía.

—Hacía tiempo que no sonreía —contestó Thorin, optando por no comentar el desliz.

En vista de que el hobbit parecía mirarle sin atisbo de sospecha, el enano se puso en pie y se acercó a él. Como no hubieron más reflejos incontrolados de desconfianza, pasó una mano por debajo de sus rodillas y con la otra en su espalda lo levantó en volandas. Ignorando los reniegos del hobbit, empezó a caminar hacia _su_ Montaña.

—¡Puedo caminar perfectamente! ¡Déjame ahora mismo en el suelo, Thorin Oakenshield! ¡Hacia Erebor no! Me alojo en Dale, ¡llévame a Dale! ¡Quiero volver a la granja!

Después de un rato gritando, Bilbo al final se rindió a lo evidente; estaba a merced del Rey. Musitando algo que sonó como: _“Tercos enanos”_ , se relajó finalmente entre aquellos fuertes brazos. Algo dentro de Thorin se estremeció cuando el hobbit soltó una mano con que estaba agarrado a las pieles del cuello de su chaquetón, y la posó disimuladamente sobre su túnica, exactamente sobre el vientre que irradiaba calor sobre el pecho del enano.

Después de vadear el Celduin, Thorin dejó al hobbit sentado sobre una roca, en la orilla.

—¿Ya te has cansado de llevarme? —preguntó Bilbo, cortante y socarrón. No le gustaba ser acarreado de ese modo, pero debía reconocer que, si ya normalmente le dolían los pies debido a su aumento de peso, ahora el dolor que sentía en el tobillo derecho era casi insufrible.

Thorin no dejó que la ironía del hobbit le afectara. Su humor estaba demasiado exaltado como para ello. Con la sonrisa que no había perdido en ningún momento, se agachó ante él y, cogiendo con cuidado la extremidad lesionada, la sumergió en las aguas del Celduin.

—¡Qué haces! ¡Está hirviendo!

—Así nace de Erebor. Sus propiedades curativas ayudarán a bajar la inflamación. Óin te aplicará después uno de sus ungüentos, por ahora es todo lo que puedo hacer. Y Bilbo… no pesas lo suficiente como para cansar a un enano.

El hobbit dio una patada al agua con su pie sano y salpicó el insolente rostro de Thorin. Por un momento se quedó helado ante la visión del pelo mojado y las gotas que caían de su barba. Después de todo, acababa de empapar a un rey; a uno que hasta hacía poco había estado sumido en el embrujo de la codicia. Pero Thorin soltó una carcajada ante la osadía del hobbit, secándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano. Bilbo acabó riendo con él, sintiéndose de pronto más relajado ante su presencia. Era difícil creer que apenas hacía unas semanas había temido a ese enano. Ahora se encontraba en un paraje de ensueño, a los pies de un río legendario, junto a un Rey no menos épico, que estaba masajeando su tobillo con una dulzura que nunca hubiera imaginado que llegara a poseer.

—¿Duele? —preguntó Thorin, acariciando con disimulo la mata de suave pelo que cubría el pie del hobbit.

—Ya no. Ni siquiera lo siento, ¡está insensibilizado por el calor! —Los dos volvieron a reír, esta vez sincera y relajadamente.

De nuevo en brazos del Rey, Bilbo fue transportado cómodamente hasta Erebor. Una vez en la puerta, Thorin se negó a que los guardias le arrebataran su preciada carga, e insistió en llevarle él mismo hasta sus aposentos reales.

—¡No es necesario! Estoy seguro de que Óin puede reconocerme el pie el cualquier sitio… —se excusó Bilbo, de nuevo nervioso.

Thorin no se molestó en contestarle. Siguió ignorándole hasta que llegó a la zona de las estancias reales.

—Avisa a Óin, le necesito en mis aposentos —ordenó a uno de los guardias de la puerta.

Al llegar a sus habitaciones, Thorin dejó a Bilbo intencionalmente en _su_ lado de la cama. Observó con satisfacción que el hobbit se ruborizaba. Sin poder evitarlo, se sentó en el borde del colchón y llevó su mano hasta una de esas sonrojadas mejillas barbilampiñas. El tacto despertó algo en su deteriorada memoria. _Una tarde lluviosa en Laketown; el olor de la tierra mojada; el sabor del tabaco de una pipa compartida; el suave tacto de su piel, nuestras frentes unidas…_

Thorin volvió en sí al notar un tirón en su pelo. Bilbo estaba inspeccionado el corto mechón de cabello en su sien, que quedaba tras la ceremonia de perdón. Su rostro parecía concentrado, y había tal compasión reflejada en él, que le confirmó a Thorin que el hobbit le había perdonado. Sin decir palabra, la pequeña mano se movió hacia su corta barba. Una profunda tristeza se sumó a las emociones que su expresivo rostro mostraba.

—Bilbo… —dijo Thorin, posando su enorme mano sobre la que cubría su mejilla.

—Thorin…

_Thorin, Thorin, Thorin, Thorin…_

—Thorin. ¿Thorin?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el Rey se giró hacia la puerta, desde donde Óin le estaba llamando, con gesto preocupado. Su respiración era agitada, como si hubiera subido corriendo. _Así que se ha enterado de que tengo a Bilbo conmigo._ Ori se encontraba tras él, buscando con la mirada de un lado a otro de la estancia.

—Balin se ha quedado negociando en una de las granjas —aclaró Thorin, levantándose y apartándose de la cama con contrariedad. _Si me hubieran dado más tiempo… Su voz resonando en mi mente, ¿Qué significado tiene?_ se preguntó, ya que no era la primera vez que sentía las huellas de esos recuerdos.

—Bilbo —saludó Óin, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto. Thorin podía sentir la tensión en los tres. Sonrió irónicamente, sabiendo que ellos pretendían ocultarle lo que él ya sabía—. Me han dicho que te has torcido el tobillo. ¿Únicamente te duele el pie? —le preguntó con preocupación. Se colocó la trompetilla para escuchar la templada voz del hobbit. Thorin se tensó. _Como si yo fuera a permitir que le pasara algo al bebé estando en mi presencia_ —. Necesito que nos dejéis solos.

—Solo tienes que examinarle el pie —se quejó Thorin, cruzándose tercamente de brazos al lado de la cama.

—Está bien, Óin —dijo Bilbo—. No me importa.

—Pues a mí sí —replicó el sanador, mirando fijamente a su primo—. Si nos disculpa Su Majestad…

Thorin gruñó y salió de su cuarto, dando un portazo como frase final. Se quedó mirando al pobre Ori, que no había llegado a entrar.

—Yo… mejor me voy. A las puertas. A esperar a Balin —tartamudeó el escriba.

—No. Mejor acompáñame mientras espero —comentó el Rey, intentando ser afable. Sin conseguirlo—. Así me podrás iluminar sobre las costumbres de los hobbits…

—Yo no sé nada —negó, acompañando la frase con un vehemente gesto de su cabeza.

—Eres todo un maestro escriba. Algo tienes que saber. Sobre… —Thorin se señaló la barriga, haciendo un gesto que había visto hacer al hobbit innumerables veces, en sus “inadvertidas” visitas.

—¡Yo no sé nada! —repitió Ori, angustiado.

—¿No has leído algo sobre ello? —Ori negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Thorin añadió, en un impaciente tono—: Pues el mediano entonces, ¿te ha contado algo? Dime, ¿todos los hobbits en la Comarca pueden engendrar?

—No todos —contestó Ori sin pensar. Thorin sonrió, sabiendo que su presión había funcionado. Cuando el escriba no continuó, frunció el ceño esperando que continuara—. Solo… los Omega.

—¿Omega? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Los hobbits, según Bilbo, procrean de modo diferente a enanos, hombres o… elfos. Cuando llegan a la pubertad, sean féminas o varones, se presentan como Omega o Alfa. Solo los Omega pueden procrear, y únicamente fecundados por un Alfa.

—Bilbo es un Omega —dedujo Thorin. Ori asintió—. ¿Y solo un Alfa puede fecundarle? —preguntó, replanteándose por vez primera que Bifur fuera el padre del pequeño que crecía en su vientre—. ¿Cuánto dura un embarazo hobbit?

—Eso no lo sé. Pero Bilbo dice que le debe de quedar poco ya. Lo único que nos contó es que los Omega solo pueden ser fecundados una vez al año. Cuando les llega la época de _celo_ —comentó el escriba avergonzado.

—¿Celo? —repitió Thorin, desconcertado—. ¿Celo… como el celo de los Wargos? —Ori se rió, provocando que el Rey frunciera el ceño de nuevo, amenazante.

—Es solo que… Dwalin dijo exactamente lo mismo cuando Bilbo nos lo contó —se explicó el joven enano.

—Balin solía decir que habíamos sido moldeados en la misma forja —comentó Thorin, aligerando el tono de voz. Pero no tardó en seguir con el tema, que de pronto le parecía sumamente interesante—. ¿Y qué os contó exactamente el mediano?

—Bilbo se enfadó cuando Dwalin le comparó con un wargo. Aunque en realidad los rituales de procreación de los hobbits parecen bastante… salvajes. Ahora no entraré en detalles, pero…

—Explícalos —insistió Thorin, con un regio tono de voz que no daba opción a réplica alguna.

—Bueno… —Ori se ruborizó—. Cuando un Omega entra en celo… su metabolismo cambia. Segrega unas hormonas que… atrapan al Alfa con su olor. Primero imperceptiblemente. Más tarde, en su punto álgido, ni el Omega ni el Alfa son capaces de detener… la cópula. Es algo… barbárico. Pero Bilbo dice que en la Comarca todo hobbit pasa su primer celo a solas, solo cuando están casados se le permite a un Alfa compartir el celo de un Omega. Dijo también algo de crear el Vínculo, aunque no quiso contarnos más cuando le preguntamos…

—Pero si Bilbo es un Omega, y aún está soltero…

La pregunta de cómo podía haberse quedado embarazado quedó flotando en el aire. Ori se sonrojó aún más, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo. Él mismo se había hecho esa pregunta, que no había osado formular por respeto.

Antes de que Thorin tuviera tiempo de exigir una respuesta, se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Los dos hijos de Fundin aparecieron entonces, resollando.

—La próxima vez —soltó Dwalin entre jadeos—, que vayas a desaparecer de ese modo… avísame a mí, al menos. El valle puede ser peligroso, podrían haberte capturado, o algo peor.

—¿El valle, peligroso? ¿Y quién me iba a capturar? Hace meses que acabamos con los últimos orcos rezagados. 

—Los condenados elfos, por ejemplo —dijo Dwalin—. No sería la primera vez. —Ori soltó una corta carcajada.

—Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentan —expuso Thorin, encrespado.

—De todos modos, ¿por qué te has ido? Aún no habíamos acabado de hacer la criba —comentó Balin.

Thorin podía notar cómo Ori se movía a su espalda, seguramente señalando su habitación, tratando de avisarles de que el hobbit se encontraba en ella. _Esto va a ser divertido_.

—¡Thorin! —gritó Kíli, que no esperaba ver a su tío a esas horas en la Montaña.

Arco en mano, llegaba de haber estado practicando tiro con Legolas, y se dirigía a sus habitaciones, seguido de Fíli y Gimli. Después de cerciorarse de que todos los presentes fueran de confianza, corrió hacia su tío y se tiró a sus brazos, chocando sus frentes sonoramente. Thorin gruñó, fingiendo hastío, aunque secretamente se sentía complacido por el patente afecto que su sobrino le mostraba. Después de todo, el compasivo chico había sido uno de los que más habían sufrido su actitud durante ese primer año de reinado.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí tan pronto? —les preguntó Fíli—. ¿Es porque el pacto ha ido muy mal? ¿O muy bien?

Thorin sonrió y golpeó el hombro de su sobrino y heredero. Desde luego, Dís había sabido educarlo bien, adiestrándole en diplomacia y negociación.

—El trato está cerrado, y debo decir que satisfactoriamente para ambas partes —aclaró Balin.

—Sí, y los primeros carros llegarán a Erebor esta misma tarde —añadió Dwalin—. Si estamos aquí tan pronto es porque tu tío ha decidido volver solo a la montaña.

Thorin tuvo que aguantar varios reproches, que todos se sentían con derecho a ofrecer. Parecía que cuando su seguridad estaba en juego, el temor al Rey no era tanto. _Óin podría acabar con lo que está haciendo y terminar con este desafuero._ Desgraciadamente, todos se habían callado y le miraban fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

—Me he encontrado con un mediano que precisaba de mi ayuda —contraatacó Thorin, retándoles con la mirada a que osasen pedirle explicaciones.

—¿Un hobbit en Erebor? —preguntó Kíli, atónito.

Fíli golpeó a su hermano en la nuca. Thorin suspiró; todo el tiempo que Dís había invertido en su hijo mayor, se lo había escatimado al menor.

—¿Y qué hacemos todos aquí? —preguntó Gimli, siempre práctico y directo.

—Bilbo se ha torcido el tobillo —aclaró Ori, dirigiéndose especialmente a Balin—. Óin está sanándolo.

—¿El pie? ¿Está bien el…? —preguntó Kíli, alarmado.

Su hermano ni se molestó en callarle esta vez. Se tapó la cara con la mano, no queriendo mostrar su bochorno. Los demás no sabían a dónde mirar. Thorin se rió entre dientes. _Es hora de demostrarles que no pueden ocultarle nada al Rey bajo la Montaña._

—El bebé está bien —declaró Thorin.

Todos se quedaron tan desconcertados, que nadie se atrevió a decir palabra. Ni siquiera Kíli. Óin no tardó en salir de la habitación. No pareció sorprendido en absoluto de encontrar a buena parte de la Compañía en la puerta.

—¿Cómo está Bilbo? —preguntó Kíli.

—Solo se ha hecho un esguince. Podéis pasar a verlo —ofreció, como si se tratara de sus propios aposentos. Al ver el ceño fruncido de Thorin, añadió—: Si a Su Majestad no le importa…

El Rey asintió a regañadientes, antes de apresurarse a entrar él primero en la habitación. Aún así, a pesar de haberse colocado rápidamente al lado de la cama, se vio pronto apartado por una avalancha de enanos. Le dio un empujón a Dwalin, que le había eclipsado toda visión del hobbit. Desgraciadamente, cuando su primo se apartó se encontró con Gimli, que a su edad era ya tan corpulento como su padre.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

—¿Te has caído?

— _¡Shazara!_ —gritó Thorin. Todos le obedecieron, apartándose incluso para que pudiera acercarse al hobbit—. ¿Ya te duele menos? —preguntó, observando el ungüento que tenía en el tobillo.

—Sí, gracias. Óin me ha aplicado un emplaste de corteza de sauce. Mucho más agradable que agua de río —comentó, sonriendo amigablemente.

Los miembros de la Compañía presentes, y Gimli, se quedaron estupefactos al notar el cálido tono de voz del hobbit. Y mucho más cuando Thorin soltó una grave carcajada.

—Pero igual de efectivo —replicó el enano, sonriendo.

—Hacía tiempo que no te veía sonreír así —comentó Kíli.

Thorin perdió la sonrisa al momento. Que se lo dijera su sobrino le había sentado peor que cuando se lo había dicho el hobbit.

—¿Puedes andar? —preguntó Dwalin, apenas en un hilo de voz—. Yo te llevaré abajo —añadió, ya con su acostumbrado vozarrón.

—El saqueador se queda aquí —expuso Thorin—. No está en condiciones de volver a Dale. Será mi invitado, pediré que adecenten la habitación de al lado. De todos modos hay que prepararla para la llegada de Dís.

Bilbo se sonrojó, mirando a Balin con intención, esperando que su sabio amigo le sacara del embrollo en que él mismo se había metido, al mentirle al Rey diciéndole que se estaba alojando en Dale.

—No será necesario, Thorin. Se puede quedar en mi casa —ofreció el viejo enano—. De todos modos, Dwalin apenas se pasa por allí desde que Dori se aloja en las habitaciones que construyó en su bodega. No quiere dejar a Nori solo.

A pesar de que ya todos lo sabían, se pusieron a gritar y a silbar.

—Si Nori está solo es porque Ori tampoco está en casa. Y creo que eso es culpa tuya, hermano —contraatacó Dwalin.

Los aullidos en khuzdûl aumentaron de volumen. El joven escriba estaba tan púrpura como su túnica. Thorin no podía apartar su mirada del sonriente hobbit. A pesar de llevar días espiándole, no le había visto reír de ese modo; despreocupado y espontáneo. Brillaba con una luz especial, que quería para él. _Y Balin no se lo va a llevar de vuelta al nido de los ‘Ur._

—Veo que vosotros ya estáis demasiado ocupados, querido primo. Insisto —exhortó Thorin, en un modo que no admitía réplica. Bilbo perdió la sonrisa. Y el color.

—Si te quedas aquí estarás a nuestro lado —comentó Kíli, que conocía la testarudez de su tío—. Podremos ayudarte si necesitas algo.

Fíli se mordisqueó el bigote. Le gustaba la idea de tener más cerca al hobbit. Lo lamentaba por Bifur, aunque el minero apenas pasaba últimamente por su propia casa para dormir unas pocas horas. Lo que le preocupaba era la mirada de Thorin. Su tío había pasado casi todo un año vigilando con codicia su propio tesoro. Su mirada en la cámara no se diferenciaba mucho de la que tenía en esos momentos, mientras observaba al hobbit.

—Dejadme solo con el Rey, por favor —dijo Bilbo entonces, sin apartar la mirada de Thorin. A regañadientes, uno a uno todos fueron saliendo de los aposentos reales—. Tengo que decirte una cosa —confesó entonces, incapaz ahora de mirarle a los ojos.

Thorin se compadeció de él. _No es bueno para el niño que pase tantos nervios. Ya ha pasado suficientes hoy._

—No regresaste a la Comarca cuando te desterré —declaró, acabando con la nerviosa anticipación del hobbit. Bilbo abrió los ojos como platos, volviendo a mirarle para comprobar que no se trataba de una cruel broma. Pero el Rey estaba serio, y lo que era más tranquilizante, no parecía enfadado. Sus labios se curvaban ligeramente hacia arriba, en muestra de estima más que de diversión—. Has estado viviendo en la Montaña Solitaria todo este tiempo —agregó, haciendo que Bilbo se encogiera sobre sí mismo. Thorin tomó su mano entonces, que desapareció entre las suyas—. Y me alegro de ello. Porque ha sido gracias a tu presencia que he logrado despertar del mal que me aquejaba —declaró, cosa que no había confesado a nadie. Aunque el modo en que había tratado a sus súbditos también había sido parte de su cambio, la primera chispa de recuperación la había encendido el hobbit y el retoño que portaba en su interior. Bilbo frunció el ceño, pareciendo querer preguntar al respecto, pero incapaz aún de pronunciar palabra—. Supongo que no te dije nada porque estaba acobardado. No nos despedimos en los mejores términos, y desde entonces mis actos no han sido precisamente loables.

—Thorin… —susurró el hobbit, maravillado. Había supuesto que de algún modo el Rey había despertado de su fiebre del oro por sí solo. Saberse artífice de ese prodigioso cambio era abrumador. Apenas podía creerlo.

—Quédate aquí. Déjame compensarte por todo el daño que te haya podido hacer —dijo Thorin sin soltar su mano.

—¡Thorin! Tú no me has hecho daño… sin ti… sin ti no hubiera salido de mi agujero. No hubiera conocido a nadie de la Compañía. Sin ti no tendría… —Bilbo calló entonces, limpiándose una pertinaz lágrima que insistía en escapar de su lagrimal—. Pero debo volver a mi casa —ante el respingo que dio el enano, Bibo se corrigió—: A mi casa de la montaña.

—Te pasas solo la mayor parte del día —comentó Thorin, luchando para mantener al mediano a su lado—. Aquí estaríais mejor.

Bilbo se sorprendió, pensando que el Rey acababa de invitar a Bifur también. Entonces se fijó en que Thorin estaba mirando fijamente su abultado vientre. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Sus brazos se cruzaron instintivamente sobre su barriga. Había insistido en que Óin no le quitara la túnica, para no quedar expuesto ante el Rey. Obviamente, no había servido de nada.

—Estaré bien. En realidad casi nunca estoy solo, siempre hay alguien de la Compañía conmigo. Además, tengo que cuidar de los hijos de Fala mientras ella echa una mano a Bombur en la taberna.

—También puedes cuidarlos aquí. Estarás más cerca de Fíli y Kíli. Y de Óin… —insistió Thorin.

Por fin soltó la mano del hobbit, y se atrevió a posar la suya sobre el preñado vientre. A pesar de hacerlo por encima de la túnica, sintió algo que no había sentido nunca antes. Una calidez que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura, y una sensación de paz que hacía años que no experimentaba, no después del ataque del dragón. Cuando Bilbo se apartó bruscamente, todas esas cálidas sensaciones se fundieron en una sola; posesividad. Un furioso sentimiento al que sí estaba acostumbrado, sobre todo ese último año después de la reconquista de Erebor. No pudo evitar que su mano se cerrara con excesiva fuerza alrededor de la muñeca del hobbit, que gimió de dolor. Eso hizo que aflojara su agarre, lo que Bilbo aprovechó para soltarse y bajar de la cama, por el lado contrario, para que ésta quedara entre el enano y él.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme —se disculpó Bilbo, reculando al notar el cambio de expresión en el rostro del Rey. Cojeando, se dirigió hacia la puerta, apenas apoyando el talón de su pie derecho, para no manchar el suelo con el emplaste.

—¡No vas a irte! —le detuvo Thorin, colocándose rápidamente entre la puerta y él. No dio razones, aunque tenía muchas; la primera de ellas que apenas pudiera caminar.

Pero cuando se acercó al hobbit con intenciones de cogerlo en brazos, éste gritó asustado, agarrándose el vientre en un gesto protector. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Fíli y Dwalin entraron por ella. Su sobrino frunció el ceño al mirarle a la cara. _Me está mirando del mismo modo que lo hacía cuando me encontraba en la cámara del tesoro._

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Fíli, colocándose entre el hobbit y su tío.

—No —denegó Bilbo, intentando recuperar el aliento—. Nada. Pero quiero volver ya a casa. Por favor —solicitó, angustiado.

—Yo te llevo —ofreció Dwalin, levantando al hobbit con facilidad. Esta vez Bilbo no se quejó, agradecido de haber encontrado una salida a esa delicada situación.

Thorin frunció el ceño, al ver cómo su primo se alejaba con el mediano en sus brazos.

—Sabes que Bilbo no tiene ningún interés en el Arkenstone, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Fíli, que se había quedado a su lado observando cómo a su vez Thorin observaba la partida del hobbit.

—¡Pues claro que lo sé! —repuso, ofendido. Entonces recordó que eso era precisamente lo que había pensado cuando había descubierto que aún estaba en la montaña—. Créeme, lo sé. Al mediano le importa más qué cenará esta noche, que cuánto habrá sacado Bifur de la mina ese día—. Aunque hizo el comentario con un deje amargo, que Fíli chasqueara la lengua le hizo reír. En ese familiar ambiente se relajó. Demasiado—. Le hizo más ilusión la cuna de los ‘Ur, que las joyas que le regalaron Balin y Dwalin por su cumpleaños —comentó descuidadamente, con un tono de emotiva añoranza en su voz.

Antes de que su sobrino abriera los ojos como platos, Thorin ya se había dado cuenta de que había hablado demasiado.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —preguntó Fíli, de nuevo alerta.

—Del mismo modo que sé que ha estado viviendo en la montaña todo este tiempo. Del mismo modo que me enteré de que, por muy fantástico que pareciera, Bilbo está gestando un pequeño hobbit en su interior.

—No me vas a decir cómo —afirmó Fíli, sin preguntar, ante el manifiesto silencio de su tío.

—Un Rey debe mantener sus secretos, hijo —contestó Thorin. Avanzando un largo paso, pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de su heredero—. Lo sabrás en su día, cuando te toque a ti guardarlos. Y puedes estar tranquilo, mis intenciones hacia el saqueador —le apodó con cariño—, no son innobles.

—Pero alguna intención tienes hacia él —sugirió su sobrino, siempre despierto y atento al detalle—. Te conozco, tío —Thorin no pudo evitar sonreír; era la primera vez en un año que Fíli se dirigía a él con ese nombre—, nadie entra en tus aposentos, apenas Balin y nosotros dos. Y de pronto, pretendías alojar en el ala real a alguien que hace apenas una semana era un proscrito en Erebor.

—Ha sido duro despertar, Fíli —confesó Thorin, sin contestar directamente la petición de su sobrino—. Me avergüenza mirar hacia atrás, y eso en un Rey es imperdonable. Algunas de las cosas que he hecho… hijo, ¿recuerdas el día antes de la batalla, a las puertas de Erebor? —A pesar de estar sincerándose con su heredero, Thorin no se atrevió a mencionar directamente el Arkenstone, ni la palabra traición—. Ese día pude acabar con más de una vida, si los embarazos hobbit son tan largos como los nuestros. Le debo mucho más que a ningún otro miembro de la Compañía.

—Le estimas mucho más que a ningún otro miembro de la Compañía —constató Fíli. Ante la mirada interrogante de su tío, añadió—: Os vimos. Kíli y yo. En Laketown. Estabais… fumando, en el porche trasero.

—Llovía —dijo Thorin, ensimismado en recuerdos borrosos.

—Sí, esa tarde. Nunca te habíamos visto tan relajado. Parecías… feliz.

Thorin cerró su brazo y apretó el cuerpo de su sobrino contra el suyo. Realmente había tenido pocos momentos de felicidad después de que, tras Smaug y Azanulbizar, el peso de su pueblo recayera sobre sus hombros.

—Apenas recuerdo mucho de esos días. Pero sí, el sentimiento perdura —confesó Thorin.

—Vamos entonces —propuso Fíli, escapando de su abrazo y tendiéndole la mano—. Estarán todos en casa de Bifur.

—Bilbo no querrá verme por allí —comentó Thorin con tristeza, recordando el modo en que le había mirado el hobbit cuando le había cerrado el paso.

—Confía en mí, tío. Querrá.

El Rey tomó su mano y se dirigió a casa del minero por primera vez… oficialmente.

—Bilbo, siéntate, por favor —le pidió el Rey.

A esas alturas de su embarazo, más que caminar, el hobbit se balanceaba. Thorin temía que si daba un traspiés, saldría rodando como uno de los toneles de Mirkwood.

—Solo voy a servirles una infusión, para bajar la cena.

Thorin suspiró. Habitualmente, Bilbo cenaba en sus aposentos, muchas veces acompañado de sus sobrinos u otros miembros de la Compañía. Pero cuando el hobbit debía cuidar de Fabur y Fibur, el Rey no tenía problema en visitar la casa del minero. A Dwalin no le gustaba tanto, por temas de seguridad. Finalmente habían llegado a un acuerdo; los guardias debían acompañarle al interior y no quedarse en la puerta, indicio flagrante de dónde se encontraba el Rey.

Bilbo, siendo el hobbit compasivo y dadivoso que era, insistía siempre en servirles también la cena a sus guardias, a pesar de que Thorin (y ellos mismos) aseguraban que ya comerían algo en el cambio de turno.

De vuelta a la mesa, el mediano soltó un largo suspiro. Frente a ellos tenían la vajilla que habían usado en la cena. Delante de una silla vacante, el plato de Bifur se enfriaba bajo una servilleta, como cada noche.

—¿Estás cansado? —le preguntó Thorin, tomando su mano. Día tras día había cultivado la confianza del hobbit, hasta conseguir rozarle sin provocar un respingo.

—Últimamente me levanto cansado todas las mañanas —bromeó Bilbo. Pero Thorin podía apreciar las oscuras bolsas bajo sus ojos.

—Vamos, acuéstate —le instó Thorin. Con un gesto, indicó a su guardia a que limpiaran la mesa. Y que hicieran algo más, algo que les había encargado de camino a la casa del minero—. Yo te acompaño.

—No, no hace falta. Es tarde, vete ya. Bifur no tardará en llegar —comentó, con cierta incertidumbre. Thorin ignoró sus débiles quejas y le empujó hacia su habitación. Después de cerrar la puerta tras ellos, empezó a desatar los cinturones laterales de la túnica que Lísir había agrandado, para dar cabida al creciente tamaño de su vientre—. ¡Thorin! Ya puedo yo, muchas gracias.

—Eso no es lo que dice Dwalin. Si no me ha informado mal, tuviste que pedirle que te los desatara, la otra noche —comentó con una ligera sonrisa socarrona.

—Enanos chismosos —murmuró el hobbit, levantando los brazos mientras Thorin maniobraba con su túnica.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó el Rey, a pesar de haberlo oído perfectamente.

—Desvestir a un saqueador no es trabajo para un rey —comentó Bilbo, intentando cambiar de tema.

—¿Prefieres que te ayude uno de mis guardias? —propuso Thorin, por supuesto sin intención alguna de ceder una tarea que estaba disfrutando tanto. Una vez desatados los cinturones, que habían estado tensados en el último agujero, le sacó la túnica. Debajo de ella, no llevaba ya pantalones, tan solo una larga camisa que se tensaba en su barriga.

—Preferiría que nadie tuviera que ayudarme. Me he arreglado solo toda mi vida, muchas gracias —replicó Bilbo, intentando mantener su dignidad, aunque llevara tan solo una camisola.

—No hay nada malo en necesitar ayuda, mediano. Ahora no estás solo —le recordó Thorin, acercándose a él con su imponente estatura.

—No me gusta que me llamen mediano —tartamudeó Bilbo, dando un paso atrás.

—Lo sé —contestó Thorin, con media sonrisa asomando a sus labios.

—De todos modos Bifur me podría haber ayudado… cuando llegue. Últimamente ya no acaba tan tarde —mintió Bilbo, aún nervioso. Y Thorin lo notó.

—Cada noche se demora más en las minas, y cada mañana llega antes —le corrigió Thorin, que estaba al tanto de sus horarios. Y no porque estuviera interesado en la producción de su minas, ya no. Notando el malestar del hobbit, lo acompañó hasta la cama—. ¿Quieres que le releve de su puesto? Podría hacerlo… —propuso, sinceramente. Últimamente notaba, a su pesar, cómo le afectaban las largas ausencias del minero.

—¡No! Yo… ¡no tengo ningún derecho!

—Sí lo tienes, Bilbo. Cuando llegue el bebé… —comentó, sin especificar. El hobbit nunca quería aclarar si la fecha del nacimiento estaba próxima, y se ponía nervioso cuando Thorin le presionaba.

—No lo tengo, Thorin —insistió, conciso. Al escuchar su nombre, tan raramente nombrado por el hobbit, al menos en ese tono, el enano calló para que continuara—: Bifur… su infancia no fue fácil, ni la suya ni la de sus primos. Para él era impensable llegar a dónde ha llegado, no solo a Erebor, sino a intendente de la mina más productiva de toda la montaña. Y tú lo has hecho posible —añadió, con admiración.

Se hizo un silencio, para nada incómodo. Thorin le tomó de la mano, y Bilbo se la apretó. Se miraron a los ojos con afecto, aunque en los del enano seguía habiendo ese punto de codicia que había asustado a su heredero. Un golpe en la puerta rompió el momento, y ninguno de los dos podría haber calculado el tiempo que había transcurrido.

—Su Majestad —dijo únicamente el guardia, al abrir. Traía un barreño con agua caliente, como su líder había solicitado.

—¿Qué és…? ¿Para qué…? —preguntó Bilbo, desconcertado.

—Para ti —contestó Thorin, cuando el guardia hubo dejado la palangana en el suelo y se hubo marchado discretamente—. Deja que lave tus pies, y así podrás descansar mejor.

—¡Thorin! —exclamó el hobbit, como si le hubiera pedido algo indecente. _A lo mejor se trata de algo íntimo entre los medianos_. Thorin se arrodilló en el suelo, aún más determinado a hacerlo—. No… no lo hagas. Los tengo sucios, hoy he ido hasta el bosque.

—De eso se trata, de limpiarlos —comentó, mientras le ayudaba a sentarse y a introducir los pies en el barreño—. Y no me gusta que vayas al bosque, en tu condición. Mira, los tienes hinchados.

—¡Óin me ha dicho que debo caminar! Y Gimli me ha acompañado. Quería probar su nuevo arco.

—A Glóin no le gusta que use esa arma. Gimli siempre ha sido bueno con el hacha. Pero desde que ese _elfo_ …

—Ese elfo tiene nombre. Y Legolas le ha hecho un arco especialmente para él, con madera de los árboles más viejos del bosque de Rhovanion. Nunca fallará un objetivo con una de esas flechas, no si sus intenciones son buenas.

—Me pregunto qué intenciones tendrá ese _elfo_ hacia nuestro Gimli. Los elfos no suelen ser tan espléndidos con sus obsequios.

—Como si los enanos lo fueran —masculló Bilbo—. ¡Au! ¡Thorin! Aún me duele el tobillo derecho…

—No veo que te haya molestado para ir a encontrarte con ese elfo. Porque seguro que estaba allí —protestó, sin dejar de frotar los pies del hobbit.

—Estaba. Gimli siempre es bienvenido en el bosque. ¿Sabes que le llaman “el amigo de los elfos”?

—¿Qué? —exclamó Thorin, horrorizado.

—No reacciones como si fuera un insulto, no lo es. Y mis pies ya están limpios, muchas gracias.

Con un gruñido, Thorin recogió una toalla de un estante cercano. También cogió un cepillo que había visto utilizar al hobbit algunas veces, para peinar el pelo de sus pies. Ignorando sus quejas, secó con esmero los hinchados tobillos y procedió a cepillar los peludos empeines con mucho cuidado. Mientras tanto, con sus nudillos masajeaba el duro arco de la planta.

Pronto Bilbo comenzó a emitir unos sonidos deliciosos, que Thorin nunca le había escuchado hacer con Bifur. _Está… ¿ronroneando? Eso ha sido un gemido. Mahal, dame fuerzas._ Poco a poco, su cuerpo se fue inclinando hacia la cama. Sin detener sus atenciones, apoyó la cabeza en la pierna del hobbit. Por un momento, se congeló ante su propia osadía. El momento era tan íntimo que había caído embrujado por esos indecentes siseos. Al sentir las manos del hobbit sobre su pelo, soltó un aire que no era consciente que haber retenido. Dejó el cepillo en el suelo y no fingió adecentarle más. Acarició ya sin pudor su empeine peludo, siguiendo el tupido vello por sus pantorrillas. Levantó la cabeza hacia el hobbit, y cuando vio que éste tenía los ojos cerrados, enterró la suya en la V que dibujaba su muslo al soportar el peso de su pesado vientre. Hociqueando la camisa con su rostro, la levantó sin dejar de acariciar sus piernas, no queriendo sacar al hobbit de su trance. Besar la tensa y cálida piel fue glorioso. _Puedo sentir el latido de vida en su interior_.

—Lísir dice que cuando ando, él se mece en mi interior. Y cuando me relajo por las noches… es su turno para moverse —comentó el hobbit, con un fino hilo de voz.

Entonces tomó la mano de Thorin, que ya había llegado hasta su muslo, y mantuvo su palma contra uno de sus costados. El enano se incorporó de golpe al notar cómo algo hacía fuerza desde dentro, empujando ligeramente su mano.

—¡Se ha movido! —exclamó, maravillado ante lo evidente.

—A veces no me deja dormir en toda la noche. Debe de ser un pie. Ahí viene otra vez. ¿Ves esa forma redondeada? Es un talón.

—Un pie —repitió Thorin, extasiado.

No sabía que un nonato pudiera ser tan visible antes de nacer siquiera. Estaba seguro de que los embarazos enanos no eran así. Esa flexibilidad, esa facilidad para moverse dentro de él, aunque ya estuviera en la última etapa. _Tiene que ser mío. Ya es mío. Yo estoy aquí, en su cama, y Bifur no._

Sin separar la mano de su vientre, Thorin trepó por el colchón, colocándose al lado de Bilbo. Más que oler el delicioso aroma que emanaba su cuerpo, se restregó contra él intentado imprimarle con el suyo propio. Besó su cuello sin contemplaciones, con la boca abierta, como haría un amante. Los gemidos del hobbit eran música para sus oídos. Con la punta de la lengua probó la sal de su piel, embriagado por su delectable sabor. Un nuevo movimiento contra su mano desató la locura en el Rey. Debía morder al mediano, marcarlo de una vez como suyo. _¿No estoy probando su piel? Hasta su retoño me reconoce. Es mío. Necesito demostrar que es mío._

—Thorin —musitó Bilbo, al notar el arañazo de dientes sobre su cuello—. ¡Thorin! —gritó, al sentir la presión.

El enano se quedó quieto, la mandíbula tensa, a punto de cerrarse. _¿Qué he estado a punto de hacer? ¡Iba a morderle, por el amor de Durin! ¿Qué soy; un animal?_ Avergonzado, se retiró lentamente, recorriendo el camino que había escalado por su cuerpo. No pudo evitar besar una vez más el henchido vientre, antes de apartarse y salir por la puerta, sin atreverse a mirar al hobbit a la cara.

Los guardias no dijeron nada ante su evidente agitación y desaliño. Se pusieron en pie y le siguieron hasta la puerta, donde uno de ellos se quedó como cada noche, manteniendo la vigilancia hasta que el minero llegara a casa.

Cuando Thorin llegó a sus aposentos, aún mantenía una dura erección entre sus piernas. Sin embargo, no le tentó el desahogarse. El vacío que sentía en su interior opacaba toda sensación de lujuria.

Contrariado, se colocó el anillo de sus antepasados en el dedo corazón y salió camino de su cámara. Esa noche dio con una sortija de esmeraldas digna de un consorte real.

—Mi Señor Thorin —saludó un guardia, entrando en el Despacho Real.

Por su gesto, el Rey supo de qué se trataba. Sus centinelas nunca interrumpirían una reunión del consejo sin una buena razón.

—¿Me disculpáis? —ofreció a sus invitados y a Balin, haciéndole una seña a este último para que tomara las riendas de la reunión en su nombre.

—Por supuesto, Su Majestad.

Una vez fuera, confirmó sus sospechas. Había llegado la hora. Por ello había insistido en que uno de sus guardias vigilara al hobbit noche y día, aunque tuviera que ocultarse para ello.

—Traedlo a mis aposentos. Que Vilin se quede con Fabur y Fibur, hasta que Fala vaya a recogerlos.

—Mi Señor… el mediano ha pedido que avisáramos al intendente de Thakalgund —informó, sabiendo de sobras la contestación que iba a recibir. Había pasado demasiadas noches acompañando a su Rey, como para no saber por qué Thorin Oakenshield tenía tantas atenciones hacia el hobbit.

—No lo hagas, no de momento. Avisa a Óin, eso es más urgente. A nadie más —ordenó, contundente.

Thorin entró de nuevo en su despacho y se excusó ante los comerciantes de Laketown que le habían pedido audiencia. De todos modos, se trataba de un tema menor que podía llevar Balin. Si había consentido en recibirlos, había sido únicamente porque eran los que habían equipado a la Compañía en su paso por la ciudad.

Para cuando llegó a sus aposentos, Bilbo ya estaba en ellos. Quejándose escandalosamente, y no precisamente por dolor.

—¡Thorin! Dile que me lleve de vuelta a mi casa. No sé por qué me ha traído hasta aquí, yo solo quería llamar a Óin, y…

—Óin llegará pronto —dijo calmadamente, antes de hacerle una seña a su guardia, para que les dejara solos—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Perfectamente! ¡Muchas gracias! —respondió, exasperado—. Thorin, sé que los alumbramientos enanos son… difíciles. Pero te aseguro que los hobbits no tenemos tantos problemas. ¡Au!

—Eso no me parece fácil, precisamente —musitó Thorin, al apreciar el dolor en el rostro del hobbit.

—Es… perfectamente normal.

—Un poco de dolor es bueno, para anunciar el momento —dijo Óin, entrando en la habitación—, Pero vamos a minimizar tu sufrimiento. Tómate esto —ofreció, tendiéndole una redoma de valeriana y corteza de sauce.

—Aquí no —se negó Bilbo, sabiendo que el preparado le sumiría en un sueño profundo—. No puedo tenerlo aquí. Voy a manchar la cama, y el bebé…

 _Ridículo hobbit_ , pensó Thorin con afecto. _Preocuparse por el aseo en estos momentos_. Al enano no le podía preocupar menos el estado en que quedaran sus sábanas. Lo que realmente le emocionaba era pensar que el pequeño iba a nacer en su cama. Pasara lo que pasara después, nunca iba a olvidar eso.

—No hay tiempo, Bilbo, sabes que los primeros dolores son apenas un aviso de que tu cuerpo está preparado —contestó Óin—. Y no sabes realmente cómo va a desarrollarse el nacimiento. Ten en cuenta que eres mi primer paciente hobbit, y que no sabemos exactamente cómo…

—De acuerdo —accedió Bilbo, con seriedad. Tomó la redoma en su mano y la vació de un solo trago. Después se dirigió al Rey—: Thorin… perdona porrr… —antes de hilvanar una sola frase, el hobbit se desplomó contra la cama.

—Vaya, sí que ha reaccionado rápido. Un enano hubiera tardado dos minutos, al menos. —Ante la mirada incrédula de su primo, Óin chasqueó la lengua y sacó un escalpelo de su maleta—. Si no vas a aguantar, vete —le dijo, comenzando ya a desnudar al hobbit.

—Los dos hemos visto mucha más sangre y vísceras en batalla, primo —contestó, decidido. Y aún así, se colocó de espaldas al sanador, al lado de la cabeza laxa de Bilbo. Le tomó la mano con cuidado apretándola ligeramente entre las suyas.

A su espalda, Óin trabajaba. _Mahal, que el mediano tenga razón y todo vaya bien_.

Segundos antes de escuchar un fuerte llanto, Thorin escuchó que su primo jadeaba. Sabiendo la clase de cosas que había presenciado el sanador, preguntó con voz acongojada—: ¿Todo ha ido bien?

—Sí —contestó Óin secamente. Cogiendo unos paños que había traído, envolvió en ellos al pequeño, tapando sobre todo su torso, y se lo tendió al Rey—. Ya que estás aquí, sé útil y sujétalo mientras sigo con Bilbo.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Thorin, súbitamente abrumado.

—¿Ves a alguien más? ¿O tengo que llamar a uno de tus guardias?

Thorin no respondió. Se giró al fin, después de una última mirada al apacible rostro del hobbit y extendió los brazos para recibir al pequeño. Ni siquiera había sido el primero en recibir a sus sobrinos, Níli todavía estaba vivo cuando Kíli había nacido.

—Óin —le reclamó, cuando éste estaba ya atendiendo a Bilbo. Tuvo que volver a llamarle, elevando la voz para que éste le escuchara con su sordera—. ¡Óin! Este… este hobbit… ¡esto no es un hobbit! —exclamó, haciendo que el niño llorara de nuevo.

—Obviamente, Thorin. Y ahora mécelo para que calle. Con cuidado, no lo sacudas, sobre todo la cabeza —siguiendo estos consejos, pronto el llanto cesó.

—Pero… pensaba que solo un hobbit Alfa podía… ya sabes. Y este bebé es enano —comentó Thorin después de un rato, todavía asombrado. No había duda de ello. Su cabello era rizado, del color del heno, igual que su padre. Aunque al contrario que éste, un fino vello dorado cubría casi todo su cuerpo. Y sus orejas eran grandes, y totalmente redondeadas.

—No del todo. Ya has visto de dónde ha salido. Mírale los pies.

Efectivamente, los pies que asomaban por el paño eran demasiado grandes para tratarse de los pies de un recién nacido, al menos de un bebé enano. Y además de desproporcionados, su vello allí era más tupido que el del resto de su cuerpo.

—¿Es un niño, o una niña? —preguntó, apartando la tela.

—¡No lo destapes! Podría coger frío. Es un varón. Un Dwobbit —sonrió Óin, sin dejar de atender al traspuesto mediano.

—¿Dwobbit? ¿Qué es eso? —Por primera vez, el sanador levantó la mirada del cuerpo de Bilbo y miró a su primo con incredulidad—. Nunca había oído ese nombre.

—¿Cuántos hijos de un hobbit y un enano conoces, primo? Yo le puse el nombre. Aunque no lo repitas delante de Bilbo, a él no le gusta demasiado.

—¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Que sería parte enano? —preguntó Thorin enojado. No le gustaba ser el último de su reino en enterarse de algo, especialmente de algo tan importante como eso. _Desde que Ori me habló de Alfas y Omegas, di por hecho que Bifur no podría ser el padre._ La conciencia del Rey, tan maltrecha desde que había salido del embrujo del oro, dio una pequeña sacudida.

—Por supuesto, soy su sanador. Los embarazos hobbit no son tan largos, Thorin. Ni sus barrigas tan amplias. Este pequeño gordote casi consume a su padre…

—Pero Bilbo dijo que estaba bien, que para los medianos era más fácil —lo dijo en voz tan baja, que tuvo que repetirlo para que el viejo enano le oyera.

—Más fácil que para nuestras enanas, seguro. Lo que no quiere decir que no haya habido dificultad alguna. El pequeño hobbit ya está listo para ser despertado, quiero comprobar que esté bien. —cogiendo otra redoma, la abrió y la colocó bajo la nariz respingona. Tras la siguiente inspiración, el mediano se agitó—. Está bien, Bilbo, todo ha acabado.

—¿Buuungooo? —gimió el hobbit. Inmediatamente se incorporó hacia un lado y vomitó el bebedizo adormecedor.

Thorin frunció el ceño, pero no por ver sus sábanas sucias, sino por el nombre que había pronunciado; que no había sido el suyo.

—Está aquí, Thorin lo tiene en sus brazos; ¿quieres verlo? —Bilbo asintió, gimiendo al intentar incorporarse—. No te muevas, todo está muy tierno aún. Está aquí, a tu derecha.

El hobbit se giró hacia el otro lado. Al ver a su hijo, sus ojos se volvieron acuosos.

—Es… precioso —murmuró. Levantó los brazos, pero los bajó tras gemir de nuevo—. ¿Es un niño?

—Como dijiste que sería —contestó Óin—. Bungo, hijo de Bilbo, hijo de Bungo. Y tiene buenos pulmones, como su padre —bromeó.

—No te burles, o los escucharás a toda potencia. ¿Dónde está Bifur?

Thorin frunció el ceño. Ante la mirada de su primo, no pudo sino encogerse un poco.

—Yo iré a avisarle. ¿Por qué no lo dejas en la cama, al lado de su padre? —propuso Óin, apartando un poco la sábana con que había cubierto el cuerpo del hobbit—. Solo tienes que vigilar que no le golpee, como hacía cuando estaba dentro… —comentó, soltando una carcajada.

—¡Óin! —le llamó Bilbo, antes de que el sanador saliera del cuarto—. Gracias —le dijo, emocionado—. Sin ti…

—Gandalf hubiera venido, sabes que se ofreció. Además, es mi trabajo. Y ha sido toda una experiencia, compañero. Ya sabes, la próxima vez…

—¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡No habrá próxima vez! —gritó.

Thorin miró atónito al hobbit. _¿Por qué no quiere tener más? ¿Y cómo va a evitarlo, si cada año entra en celo?_ El Rey había pasado bastante tiempo reflexionando sobre ese tema en particular. Reflexiones que le habían provocado muchas noches de insomnio. Y numerosas erecciones.

—Lo que te digo, los pulmones de su padre —replicó Óin, antes de salir.

Thorin colocó al bebé en medio de la cama. Desde el borde le costaba controlar sus pequeños movimientos, así que se reclinó al otro lado.

—¿Bungo, como tu padre? —Bilbo asintió, acariciando las pequeñas manitas de su recién nacido—. No me lo habías contado.

—Tú no preguntaste. ¿Por qué tiene tanto pelo en las piernas? Y mira sus bracitos —comentó, apartando el paño que lo cubría.

—No lo destapes, Óin ha dicho que no debe pasar frío —comentó Thorin, tapándole de nuevo. Se sentía protector con el pequeño que había recibido en sus brazos, antes que nadie. Con reverencia, acarició su velluda carita—. La pelusa caerá, durante su primer año. No le volverá a crecer hasta su adolescencia. Kíli tenía más pelusa que barba tiene ahora. Bungo me recuerda a Fíli, con todo ese vello dorado.

—Sus orejas… —comentó Bilbo, asombrado al apartar el ondulado pelo castaño claro—. Son…

—Redondas. Como las de todo enano —respondió Thorin, apartando el pelito del otro lado—. Es… perfecto.

—No para ser un enano. Mira sus pies —señaló Bilbo, acariciando sus plantas con un dedo. Bungo ni siquiera realizó un movimiento reflejo—. Son pies hobbit —dijo con orgullo.

—Perfecto —repitió Thorin. Y realmente lo creía, mientras su enorme dedo era agarrado por dos diminutas manitas.

— **¡Bungo!** —gritó Bifur, al entrar en los aposentos reales. En khuzdûl, el nombre tenía un sonido gutural. Thorin se incorporó rápidamente y salió de la cama, incómodo—. **¿Es un chico?** —preguntó a Bilbo por señas, que asintió sonriente.

—No te acerques por aquí, está sucio —comentó Bilbo, avergonzado.

Al rodear la cama, Bifur quedó frente a frente con Thorin.

— **Âkmînruk, Melhekh** —dijo Bifur, dándole las gracias a su rey con la mano en el pecho.

Thorin correspondió con el mismo gesto. Se apartó discretamente, ofreciendo privacidad a la pareja.

Mientras observaba cómo el minero le hacía carantoñas al pequeño Bungo, decidió renunciar a su _plan_.

Antes de salir de su propia habitación, sus ojos conectaron por un momento con los del hobbit. Thorin asintió, leyendo en ellos una miríada de sentimientos. Por una vez, sus recuerdos no despertaron. _Ahora tengo nuevos recuerdos que atesorar._ Nunca olvidaría lo que había sentido al coger por primera vez al tierno dwobbit.

Thorin se secó el sudor de la frente con el trapo que había remetido en la cinturilla de su pantalón. Su camisa hacía rato que colgaba, empapada en sudor, de un gancho en la pared de la fragua.

Estaba forjando un nuevo brazalete para Bungo. El dwobbit, como ya todo el mundo le conocía, crecía rápido como un hobbit, y fuerte como un enano. Todos en Erebor le adoraban. Aún no tenía un año y ya caminaba, recorriendo el mercado sobre sus enormes pies. Cuando no estaba visitando la juguetería de Bofur (que le gustaba especialmente) se le podía ver en la bodega de Dori tomando leche con canela, o en la taberna de Bombur comiendo todas las patatas que quisiera. Su afable carácter hobbit y su rotunda complexión enana habían seducido a todos los súbditos del reino, especialmente a la Familia Real.

Thorin seguía fiel a su decisión. Había desistido completamente de su plan de hacer del hobbit una más de sus posesiones. De Bungo, en cambio, era imposible separarle. El pequeño dwobbit pasaba más tiempo con el Rey que con Bifur, que seguía dedicando horas y horas a su trabajo en la mina.

—¿Thorin? ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó una voz insegura. El enano se giró para encontrarse con que Bilbo había entrado en la forja. Debía de tratarse de algo importante, porque al mediano le costaba respirar tan cerca de los hornos. El Rey dejó la placa de mithril en una pequeña prensa donde le estaba dando forma, y después de secarse el sudor de nuevo, se acercó al hobbit, que le preguntó—: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Un brazalete para Bungo.

—¿Otro? Ya tiene tres, Thorin.

—Está creciendo muy rápido. Éste le durará más. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está el dwobbit?

Bilbo entrecerró los ojos, frunció la nariz e hizo una mueca con sus labios. Intentó ignorar a Thorin, aunque le fue más fácil desdeñar el comentario, que el almizclado olor que desprendía su cuerpo. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron anormalmente. Le costó centrarse lo suficiente para contestar.

—Con Lísir y Dís. Han insistido en darme la tarde libre. En realidad creo que no me quieren cerca de Bungo, para poder malcriarlo con sus dulces. Yo… te estaba buscando. Había pensado, que ya que estoy libre, podría ayudarte a preparar las invitaciones. Ya sabes, para el segundo aniversario de la reconquista de Erebor.

—Balin y Ori están revisando la lista. Finalmente han insistido en incluir a Dáin y Barufûn. Espero que lleguen a tiempo, apenas queda una semana.

—¿Y Thranduil? —Thorin frunció el ceño. Bilbo era un buen diplomático, pero su apego a los elfos le irritaba sobremanera. Había esperado que Lord Elrond hubiera sido suficiente representación de los amantes de los árboles—. Sabes que Legolas vendrá. No invitar a su padre sería un grave error de protocolo.

—Yo no he invitado a… _Legolas_. Que sean entonces Gimli y Glóin los que lidien con su padre, ya que el elfo siempre parece estar en su casa. —Ante la censuradora mirada del hobbit, Thorin suspiró profundamente, inhalando el caliente aire de la forja—. Espérame mientras acabo, no me queda mucho.

Sus fornidos músculos se pusieron a trabajar, golpeando el mithril con el enorme mazo. Podía notar cómo gotas de sudor resbalaban por su torso, pero no quiso detenerse ni para secarse. _Debo acabar pronto, éste no es lugar para un hobbit._ Y a pesar de tenerlo presente, no se planteó pedirle a Bilbo que le esperara en el Despacho Real, donde se encontraría trabajando a Balin y Ori. Le gustaba retenerle a su lado. Y debía reconocer que inflamaba su vanidad sentirle a su espalda, observándole mientras forjaba. Se sentía orgulloso del mayor talento de su pueblo.

Después de darle forma ovalada, a la medida de Bungo, Thorin introdujo el brazalete en agua fría. Aún con las pinzas lo dejó en un estante de hierro, a la espera de tener tiempo para grabarlo.

—Seguramente mañana estará listo. ¿Bilbo? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, acercándose rápidamente hacia la pared donde estaba apoyado el hobbit. Nunca le había visto tan afectado por la proximidad de los hornos; con la boca entreabierta, jadeaba más que respiraba, y sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que opacaban el claro color de sus iris.

Al no recibir respuesta, la preocupación de Thorin aumentó. Acarició la barbilampiña mejilla del hobbit, descubriendo que el sudor que perlaba su rostro era incomprensiblemente frío, dado el lugar donde se encontraban. Cogió el paño con el que él mismo se había limpiado y lo usó para secar también a Bilbo. El profundo gemido que el mediano emitió le cogió por sorpresa. Y más cuando, en lugar de apartarse, apretó el rostro contra el húmedo paño.

—Thorin… —más que llamarle, Bilbo gimió su nombre. El Rey dio un paso atrás. _Mi nombre en sus labios, repetidamente. Ecos de gemidos…_ —. Tengo… mucho calor. Me ahogo —jadeó el hobbit, aún sin soltar el paño. Intentó dar un paso hacia el enano, pero al separarse de la pared que le daba apoyo pareció desplomarse.

Antes de que cayera al suelo, Thorin llegó hasta él y le tomó en sus brazos. En lugar de calmarse, ahora que no tenía que sostenerse, la respiración de Bilbo se aceleró.

—Aguanta, te llevaré con Óin —dijo, angustiado.

—Noooo —gimió Bilbo—. No estoy… enfermo. Necesito…

—¿Qué necesitas? —se apresuró a preguntar Thorin—. ¿Agua? ¿Una ducha fría?

Extrañamente, el mediano soltó una corta carcajada ante el ofrecimiento. De pronto, se puso serio y le miró a los ojos. Alargó la mano, lentamente, y soltó la cola con que Thorin se había recogido el pelo en la nuca, para evitar que se pegara a su rostro, húmedo de sudor. Con la otra mano agarró un puñado de mechones y estiró de ellos, obligando al enano a inclinarse hacia él.

Con una súbita subida de energía, el hobbit contorsionó su cuerpo y quedó agarrado al fuerte torso, sujetándose a los fuertes hombros con sus manos y anclado a sus caderas con la fuerza de sus piernas.

Thorin le sujetó para que no cayera. Sus manos fueron a parar instintivamente a sus pequeñas nalgas. El hobbit dejó caer su peso y el enano tuvo que apretarlas para sostenerlo. Bilbo emitió un gemido profundo y prolongado.

—Bilbo… ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó Thorin, casi sin aliento. A pesar de no obtener respuesta, el Rey sabía qué estaba ocurriendo allí. Podía notar la erección de Bilbo rozarse impúdicamente contra su estómago, y aunque no supiera mucho del “celo” de los medianos, esa humedad que notaban sus dedos no era normal. _Que Mahal me perdone, parece como si estuviera… lubricado._ Por no hablar del exquisito olor que desprendía el arrebatado hobbit. Todos esos detalles juntos acabaron minando su resolución de no inmiscuirse en la pareja. _No es casualidad que Bifur no esté aquí en esos momentos. Él nunca está. Yo siempre estoy. Es el destino._ Se justificó—. Bilbo… Bilbo, dime qué necesitas. Yo te lo proporcionaré. — _Y será un placer poder hacerlo._

El hobbit gimoteó lastimosamente. Encogió la cabeza, buscando el olor que desprendía el hirsuto pecho sobre el que estaba apoyado. Con cada gota de sudor que su lengua lamía, perdía una batalla con su raciocinio. Hasta que las manos de Thorin resbalaron por culpa de la lubricación natural y las puntas de sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza entre sus glúteos. Entonces el hobbit en celo perdió totalmente la consciencia, excedido por el placer.

Thorin no lo dejó caer, a pesar de su propio estado casi desenfrenado. Salió rápidamente de la forja y se tomó apenas unos minutos en la puerta, para respirar el aire frío de la montaña. Apenas fue consciente cuando uno de sus guardias colocó su capa por encima del Rey. Todos sabían demasiado como para ofrecerse siquiera a llevar al hobbit ellos mismos.

Una vez aclarada su mente, Thorin cerró la capa sobre su preciada carga y se dispuso a cruzar Erebor hasta la residencia de Óin, donde sabía que se encontraría su primo a esas horas. Extrañamente, el sanador no le dejó entrar en su casa. En cuanto abrió la puerta y vio el estado en que se encontraban Thorin y Bilbo, insistió en ir a casa de su hermano, que vivía cerca.

—Glóin, es la hora —dijo escuetamente al llegar allí, como si hubieran estado esperando semejante desenlace.

—¿Ya? No puede ser. ¿Y los avisos? Bilbo dijo…

—¡Hermano, por favor! —exclamó Óin, con la respiración acelerada.

—¡Claro, claro! Dámelo, lo estiraré en la cama de Gimli.

Pero cuando Glóin hizo el gesto de coger al hobbit, Thorin gruñó. Guturalmente, como lo haría un wargo. Sus primos se miraron, sopesando la situación.

—Thorin, tienes que dejar que Glóin se lo lleve. Bilbo necesita recuperarse, y para eso debe… alejarse de nosotros. ¿Entiendes?

El Rey negó con la cabeza, pero finalmente cedió al hobbit. Había algo en el olor de Glóin que le ofrecía una confianza que, extrañamente, su hermano no hacía.

—Le diré a tus guardias que traigan ropa para ti… y para Bilbo, si no te sabe mal. Mientras tanto, puedes asearte en el baño. Se nota que has estado en la fragua —instruyó Óin, ahora más calmado.

Así hizo Thorin. Después de un baño, su mente estaba tan clara como limpio su cuerpo. Se vistió con las ropas que le habían traído y salió a la sala de su primo, donde además de los hermanos se encontró a su propia hermana y a Lísir. Y una estupenda sorpresa.

—¡‘Rin! —exclamó Bungo al verle, levantado sus bracitos. Aún no hablaba, pero repetía los nombres de casi todos los que le mimaban diariamente. Thorin se enorgullecía de que el modo en que el niño pronunciaba su nombre, fuera perfectamente distinguible del ‘ri con que llamaba por igual a Dori, Nori y Ori.

Sin decir palabra, el Rey se sentó al lado de su hermana y se lo arrebató de los brazos, para sentarlo en su propio regazo. Como siempre, el pequeño se agarró a las nuevas trenzas que llevaba un año dejándose crecer.

—Gimli ha ido a visitar a Legolas —comentó Lísir, notando que Thorin había desviado la mirada hacia el cuarto de su hijo—. Bilbo puede quedarse en su cama hasta que… se recupere. Bungo se quedará con nosotros, ¿verdad pequeñín?

—No —contestó Thorin, determinado. El afecto que invariablemente sentía por el niño, se había tornado fiera posesividad—. Y Bilbo tampoco se quedará aquí. Podemos llevarle a su casa…

—Primo —le llamó Óin, después de inspirar profundamente—, va a ser una semana muy dura para Bilbo. Será mejor que descanse, ahora que puede.

—¿Una semana? —exclamó Thorin, escandalizado—. ¿Cuánto dura el celo? —preguntó, sin violentarse por la presencia de las damas. Después de todo, de niño había jugado a batallas con ambas enanas, dando golpes con su espada de madera y recibiendo algunas patadas.

—Aún no está en su punto álgido. Según Bilbo, debería de haber tenido algún tipo de aviso. Obviamente, esto no era lo que esperaba. Parece que el calor de la fragua y tu… presencia han acelerado sus síntomas.

—¿Y aquí va a estar seguro? —preguntó Thorin, cerrando su abrazo alrededor del robusto cuerpecito del dwobbit—. ¿No estaría mejor en tu casa? —le preguntó al sanador, cuya reacción anterior le había sorprendido.

—¿En tu casa? —preguntó Óin, escandalizado, habiendo escuchado mal el pronombre.

—Ha dicho en la tuya, cuñado —aclaró Lísir con una sonrisa. Los equívocos de Óin eran objeto diario de risas en esa casa.

—No, no. Está mejor con mi hermano, créeme.

—Te aseguro que a mí no me afecta, primo —se apresuró a confesar Glóin, sintiendo la mirada del Rey sobre él, una mirada que hacía tiempo que no padecía.

—¿Afecta? —preguntó Thorin, desconcertado—. ¿Y a ti sí? —le preguntó a Óin, amenazante. Bungo dio un respingo en su regazo, y se le escapó una trenza de sus manitas regordotas.

—Se estaba durmiendo. Dámelo, yo lo sostendré —ofreció Dís.

—No. Se queda conmigo —insistió su hermano, agarrando su trenza para ofrecérsela de nuevo a Bungo—. Estoy esperando una respuesta, primo.

—Es ese… olor. Tú lo has olido también, por eso estás afectado. Pero no todos pueden captarlo —Thorin miró a los demás, y todos negaron enérgicamente—. Yo creo que tiene algo que ver con la esencia de un Alfa.

—Lo dices como si los enanos también practicáramos esa dinámica —opinó Glóin, preocupado.

—No puedo saberlo, no hay antecedentes de… mescolanza con la raza hobbit. Aún así… Thorin, es imperativo que uno de tus guardias vigile a Bilbo durante esta semana. Si él tiene razón, los efectos serán graduales; apenas un ligero cambio en su olor corporal, que se irá intensificando con el paso de los días. El problema es que no sabemos realmente cuántos enanos en Erebor reaccionarán a su celo.

—¿Cuántos en la Compañía? —exigió Thorin, dando un puñetazo en la mesa. Bungo se espabiló al momento, y creyendo que se trataba de un juego de imitación, empezó a aporrear la madera con sus puñitos.

—Fíli y Kíli pueden… notarlo —declaró Dís enérgicamente, retando a su hermano a que replicara. Sin aceptar más excusas, levantó a Bungo de su regazo y volvió a colocarlo en el suyo, arrullándolo en su pecho y distrayéndolo con las cuentas que colgaban de su fina barba.

—¿Quién más? —siguió preguntando Thorin, contrariado porque le hubieran quitado a _su_ dwobbit.

—No te lo voy a decir —expuso Óin, enfrentándose al Rey. Conocía esa mirada, y no quería indisponer a nadie ante la ira Real—. Lo que importa es que Bilbo esté protegido y a salvo.

—¿Estará a salvo en su propia casa? —inquirió Thorin, contrito—. Ori me dijo que sus cópulas eran… salvajes. ¿Y si el minero no puede contenerse y le hace daño?

—No hay peligro, Bifur tampoco se verá afectado por el celo, igual que yo —contestó Glóin.

—¿Cómo que no? Entonces… si el celo solo afecta a los Alfa, de algún modo… Bifur no habría podido fecundar a Bilbo. —Thorin desvió su mirada hacia el niño.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Thorin? Bungo no es hijo de Bifur. —Ante la mirada que le dirigió su hermano, Dís añadió—: Pensaba que lo sabías.

—No, no lo sabía —respondió el Rey, irritado. Con el ceño fruncido, se quedó mirando a Bungo detenidamente, intentando descubrirle un parecido que nunca había buscado. _¿Cómo no lo he visto antes? No hay rastro del minero en sus facciones, ni en el color de su pelo_ —. Asumí que lo era, ya que actúan como una pareja. ¡Viven juntos, por Durin!

Los demás se miraron los unos a los otros, hasta que todos los ojos quedaron fijos en Óin. Éste suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Los hobbits le dan mucha importancia a las apariencias. Cuando nuestro saqueador se enteró de su estado… estaba muy agitado. Dado que su celo había transcurrido mientras estuvimos sitiados en la Montaña, era obvio que el padre había sido un miembro de la Compañía. Y puesto que no podíamos esclarecer la identidad del progenitor, decidimos amparar a Bilbo entre todos.

—Bifur se ofreció a salvaguardar su reputación —comentó Glóin—. Era la opción más sensata; estando Bombur y yo casados, era el único que estaba libre, sin estar soltero. Desde que murió Barkinh, Bifur no volvió a ser el mismo. La esperará hasta que le llegue la hora de visitar las Estancias de Mandos. —Glóin cogió la mano de Lísir entre las suyas.

Aprovechando el silencio que se hizo en la sala, Thorin se quedó sopesando lo que había descubierto. _Ahora entiendo que Bifur le dedique tanto tiempo a la mina, desatendiendo al mediano en semejante tesitura_. Bilbo había tenido razón, no tenía derecho alguno sobre el enano. Además, siempre había alguien de la Compañía junto a él, y ahora entendía el por qué, todos habían prometido hacerse cargo del pequeño. De pronto, recordó aquella primera noche en casa del minero; cómo los dos primos le habían arropado, hasta que Bifur había tenido que pararle los pies a Bofur. _A eso se refiere Glóin al decir que habían tomado la opción más sensata: El viudo no amará a nadie más que a su esposa; así nos entregamos los enanos. En cambio, el juguetero sí podría haberse aprovechado de la situación del hobbit_.

—Un momento —comentó, al descubrir un cabo suelto en la historia—. ¿Cómo que no pudisteis aclarar quién era el padre? ¡Acaso alguien ha osado repudiar a Bungo! —exclamó, furioso. Un enano _nunca_ abandonaría a un descendiente. Los nacimientos eran demasiado escasos para que algo pudiera justificar semejante aberración. Incluso el mestizaje era tolerado en una raza tan celosa de su legado, no que ocurriera a menudo.

—¡Bungo! —repitió el pequeño dwobbit, reconociendo una de las pocas palabras que decía a la perfección, junto con ‘adad. Observando su dulce sonrisa, Thorin no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por no haber estado… centrado tras la batalla. Él hubiera defendido los derechos de Bilbo mejor que la Compañía entera.

—Como tú has dicho, el celo de un hobbit es… salvaje, animal —contestó Óin—. Cuando Bilbo me explicó la situación, cuando tomamos la montaña, intentamos mantenernos lejos de él, durante un par de días. Fue difícil, en aquellas condiciones. Yo mismo era uno de los que se veían afectados por su olor así que… no podría jurar que este pequeñajo no sea mío. —Glóin hizo un grosero comentario acerca de su edad, que por suerte Óin no oyó. Lísir golpeó el brazo de su marido, y Dís soltó una alegre carcajada, recordando cómo los dos hermanos siempre estaban peleando de pequeños. Thorin seguía con el semblante serio, concentrado en la conversación—: Bilbo dio a entender que el padre no recordaría nada, así que supusimos que cualquiera de nosotros podría haber sido el… progenitor.

—No todos —les recordó Glóin, con su vozarrón.

—Pero todos aceptasteis compartir la responsabilidad —expuso Lísir, con la misma firmeza en la voz que cuando regañaba a su hijo—. Así que; ¡Bungo es tan nuestro como de los demás!

—Es un poco de todos —comentó Dís dulcemente, acariciando la rechoncha barriguita del dwobbit, como a él le gustaba—. No solo de los miembros de la Compañía. Antes de que yo llegara, ya era el juguete de todo Erebor.

—Es por su carácter —dijo Lísir, que estaba sentada al lado de Dís—. Siempre está riendo, y no extraña a nadie. A su edad, Gimli solo gruñía; ni hablaba, ni caminaba.

—No que se diferencie mucho de ahora, al menos en lo de gruñir —comentó su padre, con un punto de orgullo. Todos rieron, recordando al pequeño enano, siempre tirando de una gran hacha de juguete, caminando detrás de los pasos de su padre.

—Bungo es como Bilbo, afable y amistoso —siguió comentado Óin—. Por eso decidimos convencerle de que se quedara con nosotros. Después de la batalla parecía una sombra de sí mismo. Y cuando descubrió su estado y decidió irse… —Thorin soltó un jadeo, sobrecogido por la posibilidad de que Bilbo hubiera desaparecido de su vida. _No hubiera conocido a Bungo. Ni siquiera me hubiera importado, porque la codicia aún seguiría nublando mi mente_ —… insistimos en que se quedara. Juramos responsabilizarnos todos por lo que uno de nosotros había hecho. Poco a poco se fue recuperando, aunque…

—¡He llegado! —gruñó Gimli, entrando en la casa. Tras él venía Legolas, que se detuvo al ver que Thorin también estaba allí. Sabía que no le gustaba mucho al Rey de Erebor.

—Lo que decía, sigue gruñendo —dijo su padre. Todos rieron, menos Gimli, por supuesto.

—¡Ato! ¡Ato! —gritó Bungo al ver a Legolas, levantando los bracitos hacia él.

Thorin también gruñó entonces. No soportaba que el elfo cogiera al dwobbit. Y Bungo siempre insistía en ello, emocionado al ser elevado por encima de todas las cabezas a su alrededor. Por eso siempre gritaba: _¡Alto!_ cuando lo veía. O lo intentaba…

Legolas se acercó a la mesa e hizo una reverencia a Thorin, que correspondió inclinando la cabeza.

—Bienvenido, Legolas —saludó Glóin, que había superado su ojeriza hacia los elfos. O al menos con el amigo de su hijo. Después de todo, se trataba de un príncipe, que le hacía el honor de visitar su hogar. Como miembro de una familia Real, sabía que se estaba saltando el protocolo desde el primer día, cuando Bilbo les había presentado en su modesta casa.

El elfo besó las manos de Lísir y Lady Dís, a la que pidió permiso para alzar al pequeño, que aún tenía las manos elevadas hacia él. Cuando le cogió y le subió a sus hombros, Bungo volvió a gritar—: ¡Ato! ¡Ato!

—Mmm… ¿Qué es ese olor? —preguntó Gimli, acercándose a su cuarto—. ¿Has hecho un pastel, mamá? ¡Huele delicioso!

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, Thorin se plantó ante ella, gruñendo y enseñando los dientes. Legolas reaccionó antes que nadie, dejando a Bungo en el suelo y, con su velocidad élfica, colocándose entre el Rey y su amigo. Thorin gruñó aún más.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Gimli, desconcertado—. ¿Qué he hecho?

—Bilbo está en tu cuarto. Ha llegado su… temporada —respondió Óin, afectado de algún modo por la reacción de Thorin. Sus instintos le impelían a sumarse a él y defender al hobbit. Pero su prudencia y su inteligencia le estaban conteniendo. Apenas.

—Hijo, será mejor que te vayas —le pidió su madre—. Hasta que Bilbo se encuentre mejor…

—Volvamos al bosque—accedió Legolas, agarrando a su amigo por el brazo y apartándole de su hostil tío.

—¡Ato! ¡Ato! —gritó de nuevo Bungo, confuso en medio de la sala. Thorin se acercó a él y lo cogió en brazos. Volvió a gruñir hasta que elfo y enano salieron de la sala.

—Thorin, será mejor que nos vayamos —propuso Dís cuando el ambiente se hubo calmado, y su hermano ya no resoplaba. Le cogió del brazo y tiró de él hacia la puerta. Thorin ofrecía resistencia, insistiendo en custodiar habitación de donde salía aquel delicioso olor—. Vamos, Bilbo estará bien. Glóin y Lísir cuidarán de él. Dejaremos a uno de los guardias en la puerta. Y Óin también se va, ¿ves? —comentó, señalando a su primo, que estaba al lado de la puerta—. Vamos, Bungo quiere que le lleves sobre tus hombros…

—¡Ato! ¡Ato! —repitió el dwobbit, entendiendo el gesto que había hecho la enana.

Eso pareció reanimar a Thorin, que no tardó en subir al pequeño sobre su cabeza. Sonrió satisfecho al escuchar que gritaba tanto como cuando lo había cogido el elfo.

—Habrás entendido ahora la necesidad de mi petición —dijo Óin una vez fuera, señalando con su cabeza a los dos centinelas que habían estado esperando al Rey en la puerta.

—Sûlnal, quédate a vigilar al hobbit. Ocúpate de que esté protegido toda esta semana —ordenó Thorin.

—Por supuesto, Su Majestad.

—Con los preparativos del aniversario, Erebor será frecuentado por mucha gente foránea a la Montaña. Tanto el niño como su padre han de ser protegidos. De extraños… o de cualquiera que quiera hostigar al señor Baggins —aclaró Dís, mucho más versada en diplomacia que su hermano.

—Por supuesto, Lady Dís.

De camino a las estancias reales, Bungo volvió a caer dormido sobre la cabeza de Thorin. El enano lo bajó de sus hombros y lo acunó entre sus gruesos brazos.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de una cosa, hermano? —susurró Dís, para que no les escuchara el guardia que les escoltaba. Se agarró al fuerte brazo de Thorin y besó los pajizos cabellos rizados del pequeño—. Podría ser mi nieto —declaró, los brillantes ojos fijos en el pequeño que le había robado su corazón enano.

Thorin tragó saliva. _Podría ser mi hijo._

Las celebraciones del segundo aniversario de la refundación de Erebor habían sido todo un éxito.

No que su Rey las hubiera disfrutado especialmente.

La constante presencia del hobbit a su lado acababa con su concentración. Y cuando no lo tenía a la vista, era mucho peor.

Su olor le desquiciaba, tentándole a acercarse a él, a tocarle, a aspirar su aroma. De hecho había cedido a la tentación en numerosas ocasiones. El problema era que Otros también cedían a ella, inflamando su cólera y su rivalidad. _Y poniendo a prueba mi contención_.

Por suerte, sus guardias no habían tenido problemas, ya que Gandalf había llegado unos días antes de la celebración y no se había separado apenas de su amigo. El mago, como de costumbre saliéndose de lo corriente, sí podía percibir los cambios del hobbit, aunque su incitante olor no parecía afectarle.

En esos momentos, Tharkûn estaba sentado al lado de Elrond, disfrutando de una última ronda con toda la Compañía y sus familias, en la bodega de Dori, que había abierto solo para ellos.

—Nosotros nos retiramos ya —se disculpó Bilbo, acercándose a la zona donde estaba sentado Thorin—. Bungo ha caído dormido, y a mí tampoco me falta mucho —bromeó, señalando a su espalda, donde su hijo descansaba apaciblemente en brazos de Bifur—. Está agotado, ha sido un gran día. Gracias, Thorin, por habernos invitado —ofreció, sabiendo que la familia real no había tenido obligación alguna de incluir a los miembros de la Compañía en la ceremonia principal.

—Sin ti no habría nada que celebrar —correspondió el enano mientras se acercaba al hobbit—; ni reino, ni Rey.

Bilbo, con la confianza que le daba el que se encontraran rodeados por familiares y amigos, se abrazó a él, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. Thorin escondió su indecorosa sonrisa entre la cabellera del hobbit, cada día más larga. Durante toda en esa semana, Bilbo no se había acercado demasiado a nadie, sobre todo a los que podían notar su trasformación. Que lo hiciera con él demostraba la confianza que le tenía. Queriendo corresponderle, Thorin evitó olisquearle. Demasiado.

Desgraciadamente, no todos tenían su dominio, y menos cuando el vino y la cerveza había corrido toda la noche.

—Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido, Bibo —musitó Dáin, ahogando al pobre hobbit en un abrazo forzado—. Musho, musho… de verdá. Eres…

—Es hora de que el mediano se acueste —dijo Thorin bruscamente, separando a su primo del hobbit. Éste se le encaró, disgustado ante la interferencia. El Rey gruñó, no sorprendiendo a nadie, pues todos los presentes le habían oído gruñir en uno u otro momento durante aquella extraña semana.

—Vamos, vamos —interfirió Gandalf, sin necesidad de levantarse siquiera. Su rotunda voz e impresionante estatura hacían el trabajo por él—. Thorin tiene razón, es hora de que los pequeños descansen. ¿Estarás bien, Bilbo, viejo amigo? ¿O prefieres que os acompañe?

—No hace falta, Bifur viene conmigo. Además, Sûlnal no se separa de mí. Estaremos bien —contestó el hobbit, aliviado de verse liberado. Y antes de que volvieran a retenerlo, se despidió de todos en general. Únicamente se acercó a Bofur en su camino hacia la puerta, para quitarle el gorro y darle un beso en lo alto de la cabeza. Thorin frunció los labios en un gesto de repulsión—. ¡Que acabéis bien la fiesta!

—¡Nos quedan aún unos cuantos barriles que secar! —gritó Nori, elevando su jarra. Dori le dirigió una reprobadora mirada, pero como su hermano estaba acostumbrado a ellas, le ignoró por completo, inclinándose un poco más hacia Dwalin, que tenía su enorme brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Una vez fuera, todos parecieron respirar profundamente; unos aliviados, y otros atormentados por la ausencia.

—Por Mahal, no sé cómo los hobbits Alfa pueden trabajar siquiera, si los Omega les ofuscan tanto —se quejó Dáin, al que habían puesto al corriente de la situación de Bilbo.

—Están acostumbrados —respondió Gandalf, el más conocedor de las costumbres de los hobbits—. A ellos no les afecta tanto, porque desde pequeños conviven con ello. La mayoría de los Omega están casados, y una vez unidos por “el vínculo”, ya no son tan atractivos para otros Alfa. Hay pocos Omega sin pareja, casi todos tardan muy poco en emparejarse, desde que se presentan en la adolescencia.

Todos se quedaron callados, escuchando con interés. Las particularidades de esa raza despertaban lógica curiosidad, pero nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle a Bilbo, ya que el hobbit era muy pudoroso y se sonrojaba con facilidad en cuanto surgía el tema.

—¿Cómo es que Bilbo no llegó a casarse nunca? —inquirió Thorin, aprovechando la conversación para intentar descubrir algo llevaba tiempo preguntándose.

—No tengo la respuesta a esa cuestión. Pero me fue muy conveniente cuando llamé a su puerta, ya que un Omega vinculado nunca hubiera dejado a su Alfa. De todos modos, no es algo tan inaudito. Siendo Bilbo un Took, claro. Siempre fue la viva imagen de su madre, Belladona.

—Ella también tardó bastante en asentarse —comentó Elrond.

—¿Conociste a su madre? —preguntó Legolas, que había insistido en quedarse, a pesar de que su padre se había marchado en cuando le había sido posible.

—Sí. Aunque solo recientemente he sabido que Bilbo y aquella valiente hobbit de pelo rojizo y rizado estaban emparentados, gracias a Mithrandir. En su juventud, Belladona quería conocer elfos, y viajó hasta Rivendel. Quizás su hijo estaba esperando su propia aventura. O quizás estaba esperando al enano adecuado.

El elfo sonrió como si supiera algo que el resto no. Se inclinó hacia Gandalf y le hizo un comentario. Entonces rieron los dos, lo que irritó bastante a Thorin.

—Señor Tharkûn; ¿nos podría explicar en qué consiste ese _vínculo_? —preguntó Ori, muy correctamente. Bilbo había hablado sobre ello en numerosas ocasiones, y en ninguna de ellas había logrado entender del todo su funcionamiento.

—Ciertamente puedo intentarlo, mi querido Ori —contestó Gandalf, con su sonrisa más comprensiva—. Verás… el encuentro entre un Alfa y un Omega puede ser algo… salvaje. —muchos asintieron enérgicamente con la cabeza; ciertamente podían imaginarlo, al experimentar la atracción que sentían solo con oler al hobbit—. En la Comarca, su primera cópula se produce tras el matrimonio. Los dos hobbits ya han cortejado durante un tiempo, por supuesto siempre escoltados, así que ya saben que se compenetran lo suficiente como para pasar toda una vida juntos. Así que cuando el Alfa por fin posee al Omega en celo… le muerde en el cuello, marcándole como suyo.

—¿Le muerde? —exclamó Legolas, horrorizado. Los enanos estaban demasiado atónitos como para reaccionar. Excepto Thorin, que recordaba con claridad cierta noche, sobre la cama del hobbit. _Casi llegué a morderle. Sentí la necesidad de hacerlo; quería marcarle, que fuera mío._

—Sí, ya habíamos establecido la bestialidad del asunto —les recordó Gandalf—. Solo de ese modo se crea el Vínculo, que compartirán toda su vida. La existencia del Omega queda ligada al de su Alfa. Su olor se mezcla con el de su pareja, y en época de celo ya no es tan apetecible para otros Alfas. 

—Señor Tharkûn —le reclamó Dori—. Si la época de celo es meramente anual… ¿el resto del año no…? —inquirió, dejando que cada uno llegara a la conclusión de la pregunta.

—¡Oh, por supuesto que sí! —respondió Gandalf, riendo—. Los hobbits son criaturas hechas para buscar el placer en cada una de las cosas que cometen. Puedes estar seguro de que no es necesario que estén en _temporada_ para que hagan buen uso de sus cuerpos.

Bofur y Nori se rieron a carcajadas. Ori se ruborizó, tratando de contener su sonrisa. Fala rió también, aunque tras la discreción de su propia mano. Sus hijos estaban durmiendo en casa con su madre, que había llegado de Ered Luin para las celebraciones. La enana le susurró a su marido que después podrían visitar las cocinas de su taberna, ahora que estaba cerrada. Bombur se sonrojó entonces tanto como Ori.

—Entonces, entre celo y embarazo… ¿Tienen hijos cada tres años? —preguntó Dís, que admiraba la fertilidad de los hobbits. A ella misma le había costado quedarse embarazada de Fíli; y Kíli casi le había costado la vida.

—No siempre, no siempre. Depende de las cosechas, las dimensiones de los agujeros hobbit, la prosperidad de cada familia…

—Esos datos son circunstanciales —declaró Óin—. ¿Cómo va depender la fertilidad de esos pormenores?

—La fertilidad hobbit es siempre óptima, mi querido Óin. Son los propios hobbits los que la regulan. Si durante esa temporada quieren procrear… procrean. Sino, simplemente se toman unas hierbas durante todo el año anterior, y cuando llega el siguiente celo… evitan el embarazo.

—¡Sacrilegio! —gritó Dáin, exaltado. El problema de fecundidad en las Colinas de Hierro siempre había sido más preocupante que en otros reinos enanos, debido a la dureza de las condiciones de vida; en parte debida a la proximidad de Angband.

Los demás empezaron a gritar también, incapaces de entender los motivos por los que alguien querría impedir el mayor regalo de Mahal.

— **¡Shazara!** —gritó Gandalf, exigiendo silencio en Khuzdûl. Elrond se removió en su asiento, incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a la algazara de los enanos—. Vosotros no podéis entenderlo —continuó después, más calmado—. Vuestros retoños son preciados, como debe de ser, pues son escasos. —Dís agarró la mano de su hijo mayor, que estaba sentado a su lado. Kíli pasó el brazo por encima de su hermano y apretó la otra mano a su madre—. Tenéis que comprender que, como bien ha dicho Lady Dís, una pareja hobbit podría engendrar uno, o más niños, durante un celo. Cada tres años, un nacimiento, en algunos casos en menor tiempo. Los hobbits no son tan longevos como los enanos, pero tampoco son tan efímeros como los hombres. Puesto que se unen poco después de su pubertad, imaginad cómo crecería la población si no frenasen de algún modo su fertilidad.

—¡Es una bendición! —exclamó Fíli, sobre el que recaía el peso de seguir con la línea de los Durin. Su madre le dio un manotazo.

—¡Fíli, hijo de Níli! —gritó Dís—. No te atrevas a menoscabar la maternidad. Mahal sabe lo que me costó criaros a vosotros dos. No quiero ni pensar lo que sería tener el doble, ¡y hablamos de años y años!

—Te apoyo, ¡y yo solo tuve uno! —asintió Lísir. Gimli hizo un puchero, y Legolas por supuesto aprovechó para mortificarle por ello.

—¿Qué has querido decir con más de un niño en cada celo? —preguntó Óin, trompetilla alerta.

—Quería decir exactamente lo que he dicho. A veces pueden engendrar dos, o hasta tres criaturas en una sola concepción.

—¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó Dáin, que no había vivido el embarazo ni el alumbramiento de Bungo, y por lo tanto tan solo tenía la visión de las gestaciones enanas, muy severas y con peligro de no llegar a buen término.

—Dáin Ironfood —enunció Elrond—. Te aseguro que lo que dice Mithrandir es totalmente cierto. La prueba de ello son mis dos hijos gemelos; Elladan y Elrohir.

El Señor bajo las Colinas de Hierro asintió con respeto. Aunque su mirada aún parecía incrédula.

—La Comarca no podría proveer para semejante sobrepoblación, si se diera tal crecimiento insostenible, —continuó Gandalf—. ¡Ah! Pero Yavanna es sabia. Entrega el peso de la vida, aunque también las herramientas para sostenerlo. Las hierbas para prevenir la fecundación son abundantes en toda la Tierra Media. Desgraciadamente, Bilbo no las encontró en Mirkwood —comentó, guiñando un ojo a Legolas—, y bastó ese corto periodo de abstinencia para que fallaran al final. Claro que, viendo el resultado, no podéis decir que haya sido algo que lamentar; Bungo crece feliz en Erebor, portador de la alegría del pueblo de su padre hobbit, y con la fuerza y la corpulencia de los enanos. ¡Incluso empieza a mostrar el genio de los Durin!

En el súbito silencio, una silla tronó al caer al suelo, cuando Thorin se levantó acaloradamente.

—¡Qué has querido decir, mago? —preguntó, con un talante no muy distinto al que Gandalf le había visto antes de la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos.

—Disculpa, Thorin Oakenshield —se disculpó Gandalf, inclinando la cabeza—. No era mi intención insultar a tus ancestros.

—¿Insultar? Pero… ¿cómo…? ¿Por qué has dicho semejante cosa?

Gandalf miró a Óin, que negó con la cabeza antes de enterrarla entre sus manos.

—Thorin… ¿no has cambiado o bañado nunca a Bungo?

El rostro que puso el Rey fue suficiente respuesta. Frunciendo el ceño, miró a su hermana, que también negó con la cabeza.

El mago se inclinó entonces para susurrarle algo a Elrond. El elfo se levantó y, después de saludar a todos los presentes, le pidió a Legolas que le acompañara a sus aposentos.

—Eso no ha sido nada sutil —comentó Fíli. Su madre le pellizcó para que se callara, atenta al estado de su hermano. Una vena en su frente palpitaba visiblemente. De pequeña había sufrido sus estallidos de furia, así que era toda una experta en identificarlos.

—Fala, tú has cambiado al pequeño Bungo. ¿Podrías contarnos qué tiene en su cadera? —preguntó Gandalf, pensando que era mejor que el Rey oyese las nuevas de alguien de su propia raza.

—Tiene una pequeña marca. Nunca le he dado mayor importancia, pensaba que era algo normal de los hobbits.

—¿Esa marca no se parecerá a una letra del alfabeto khuzdûl? —preguntó Dáin, súbitamente interesado.

—Bueno… sí, quizás sí —contestó Fala.

—Es una _F_ —declaró Bofur, que la había visto muchas veces, cuando bañaba al pequeño.

Thorin jadeó, recordando cómo Óin mismo lo había hecho la primera vez que había visto a Bungo, en su nacimiento. Ahora sabía por qué. El dwobbit portaba la marca de Durin, grabada en su piel por Mahal mismo. Por eso su primo había insistido en que no destapara el paño con el que lo había cubierto.

Fíli y Kíli se miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos. Después miraron a su madre, cuya mirada brillaba de emoción. Dwalin no gritó de dolor por puro orgullo, ante el apretón que Nori estaba dando a su mano. Balin se mesaba la barba, pensativo. Óin todavía seguía negando con la cabeza. Dori apretaba con fuerza los reposabrazos de su silla.

—Esto no cambia nada —declaró Bofur, comprendiendo que esa marca de nacimiento era una marca propia de los descendientes de Durin, de cuya existencia solo ellos conocían—. De todos modos ya sabíamos que el padre solo podía ser uno de los que se sienten afectados por el celo.

Thorin gruñó, aún de pie. _No es tuyo. No es tuyo. No es tuyo._

—Pero Dori también lo percibe… —comentó Ori apenas en un hilo de voz. Balin, que estaba a su lado, se quedó mirando a su hermano mayor con sospecha.

—Durin fue el único de los siete padres de los enanos que no tenía compañera. Cuando al fin encontró a una… Aulë le pidió a su esposa que provocara un especial fervor en él.

—Un Alfa —presumió Balin, acertadamente.

—Ciertamente —corroboró Gandalf—. Es por ello que el padre de Bungo solo puede ser descendiente de uno de los Durin, ya que la herencia Alfa únicamente se encuentra en su sangre.

—Yo soy Glóin, hijo de Gróin, sucesor de la línea de Durin. Y la “temporada” de Bilbo no me afecta —expuso el enano, ofendido.

—Querido amigo, tú tienes una esposa —aclaró el mago, inclinándose ante Lísir—. Y al igual que los Alfa desposados en la comarca, solo tienes ojos para ella, como debe de ser. Por ello Lady Dís tampoco percibe los cambios en Bilbo, porque ella se vinculó a su destinado, en su día —añadió con respeto. La enana sonrió, ya sabía que su amor imperecedero por Níli le impediría volver a amar a alguien en toda la Tierra Media.

Bajo la mesa, Nori entrelazó su mano con la de Dwalin. Tenía que atar el nudo pronto, le había costado demasiado conseguir al testarudo guerrero, en el que había encontrado a su perfecta mitad.

—¡Pero Dori también lo percibe! —repitió Ori, agitado. Algo en todo aquello no encajaba.

—Eso es improbable, hijo. Obviamente —le contestó Óin, que hacía tiempo que había intuido lo que Tharkûn había explicado.

Dori, sin poder contenerse más, se puso en pie. Inclinando la cabeza hacia Thorin (por puro reflejo, ya que el Rey estaba también de pie), empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones bajo la túnica. Cuando apartó ésta ligeramente, todos pudieron ver claramente cómo era esa marca de la que habían estado hablando. Sin hacer comentario alguno, ni siquiera hacia el Rey, Dori se acicaló de nuevo y se sentó, mirando fijamente a su hermano menor, que se había quedado atónito. Tanto Nori como Ori conocían la marca de su hermano, pero no le habían dado mayor importancia. Dori, en cambio, había crecido creyendo que su madre le engañaba, queriendo adornar la pobreza que le rodeaba con historias sobre un padre de alcurnia. Ahora sabía que no había mentido.

—Bueno, es obvio ahora que únicamente los Durin podemos olerle —comentó Dáin, harto de que nadie hiciera un solo comentario sobre la irrebatible evidencia.

—Cállate primo, a ti no te incumbe —protestó Thorin, que ya tenía suficiente en su mente.

—Bueno, ¡yo también estaba en la montaña! Justo un año antes de que naciera Bungo.

Fíli y Kíli se apresuraron a frenar a su tío, que se había abalanzado sobre su primo con malas intenciones. Si la noticia de Gandalf sobre el dwobbit le había agitado, la revelación que acababa de hacer Dori le había desbocado.

—El celo de Bilbo aconteció cuando estábamos asediados en la montaña —aclaró Balin.

—¿Y cómo sabéis eso? —preguntó Dáin.

—Créeme, lo sabrías. Era mucho peor que ahora —comentó Fíli.

—O mejor —añadió Kíli, ganándose un gruñido de su tío.

—¿Entonces cómo es que recordáis eso, pero el padre no puede recordar nada? —insistió Dáin.

Nadie supo contestarle.

—La verdad es que yo tuve varias lagunas de memoria en aquellos días—comentó Fíli, provocando una gran sonrisa en su madre.

—No digas tonterías, no puede ser vuestro —negó Thorin, con más voluntad que convicción—. No os separasteis el uno del otro el tiempo suficiente…

—¿Y tú que sabes? —replicó Kíli, irritado. Se había hecho secretas ilusiones de ser el padre, o incluso el tío de Bungo—. ¡Tú ni siquiera salías de la cámara del tesoro!

Súbitamente la sala se sumió en un silencio incómodo. Hasta los que no habían estado presentes durante el asedio, conocían el estado en que había estado sumido el Rey, pues todos le habían visto después, reinando con la mirada perdida en su codicia.

Dís se colocó ante su hijo, temiendo una violenta reacción de su hermano, ante semejante falta de respeto.

Thorin, sin embargo, no se había tomado la censura como un insulto. Al fin y al cabo su sobrino había tenido razón, y él llevaba demasiado tiempo lamentando sus actos como para no admitirlo. Lo que había dejado atónito al Rey era la idea que esa frase había despertado en su mente. Una idea que debía constatar a la mayor brevedad posible.

Al reaccionar, lo primero que percibió fue que nadie parecía querer mirarle directamente a los ojos. En cambio, Tharkûn le contemplaba intensamente, a la vez sopesándole e intentando transmitirle calma con sus antiguos ojos. Thorin simplemente inclinó la cabeza, asegurándole que no iba a reaccionar como lo había hecho en el pasado.

Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kíli, sonriendo ligeramente para mostrarle que no le había molestado su comentario. Después, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, se dirigió directamente a Dori.

—Muchas gracias por abrirnos tu bodega esta noche, y por servirnos generosamente —agradeció, inclinando la cabeza con respeto.

Todos supieron que ese gesto significaba mucho más que el reconocimiento por los servicios prestados. Dori correspondió con la reverencia más profunda que le hubiera hecho a su Rey.

—¡ **Ufarakhûh Erebor**! —exclamó Thorin en khuzdûl, dando por finalizadas las celebraciones.

Al salir de la bodega, aún sonaban los vítores en respuesta a su aclamación. Pero antes de llegar a la plaza, una mano se posó sobre su hombro, reteniendo su marcha. Una alta sombra se cernió sobre él.

—La prisa no es buena, Thorin —le dijo Gandalf, usando un ligero tono de voz, para contrarrestar su imponente presencia—. No te precipites. La paciencia es una virtud infravalorada.

—¿Cuándo se me ha podido tachar a mí de paciente, Tharkûn? —El mago sonrió, condescendiente. Thorin inclinó la cabeza—. Descuida, no me propongo acusar al mediano. Solo quiero algunas respuestas.

—Mañana serán ofrecidas con mejor voluntad. La luz siempre ilumina la verdad, Rey bajo la Montaña.

—Agradezco tu consejo, Tharkûn. Pero recuerda; bajo la montaña no llega la luz del sol, ni de la luna.

Thorin escapó al agarre del mago, decidido a llegar a los aposentos del hobbit. La duda que había emponzoñado su mente tenía que ser resuelta esa misma noche, o la sospecha no le dejaría dormir. Una noche más.

—Sûlnal —saludó el Rey al llegar al número ciento once. Su guardián se inclinó ante él y abrió la puerta, sin dudar.

Thorin sorprendió a Bilbo sentado a la mesa del comedor, a solas con una taza humeante que olía a hierbas. El hobbit abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Estiró de la camisola que llevaba, para que le tapara las piernas apenas cubiertas. Se sonrojó profusamente, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que el Rey le veía en ese estado.

—Thorin, no esperaba… a nadie —susurró—. Bungo duerme, Bifur también.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Thorin, sentándose al lado del hobbit. Inspiró profundamente, dejando que el delicioso olor impregnara sus conductos respiratorios. Esa acción le emborrachó más que todo el alcohol que había consumido aquella noche.

—Yo no puedo dormir —contestó, sonriendo despreciativamente. Señaló la taza, antes de decir—: Prescripción de Óin, aunque no creo que funcione. El calor me asfixia, ni siquiera puedo soportar el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el colchón —se quejó, cansado de los síntomas previos al celo. Su mirada brillaba enfebrecida. _Sus ojos parecen joyas centelleando en la penumbra de la sala_ —. Thorin… ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Bilbo, después de que el momento se alargase demasiado.

—No lo sé —respondió, mecánicamente. Apenas recordaba su propio nombre. Solo deseaba aliviar el calor del mediano. Preferiblemente con el sudor frío que estaba aflorando en todo su cuerpo. _No puedo dejarme llevar, primero necesito respuestas_. Thorin sacudió la cabeza y se esforzó en mirar la taza humeante. A cualquier lado que no fuera la tentación hecha hobbit—. Quiero saber… ¿dónde te refugiaste cuando… durante el asedio?

Bilbo volvió a abrir los ojos, sorprendido. No esperaba ese tema. No quería hablar de ese tema.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Kíli dice… No importa, quiero saberlo —insistió, demandante. Se sentía con derecho a exigir, a fin y al cabo… era un Alfa. Descendiente de Durin. Y Bilbo era un Omega. Un Omega a su servicio—. Respóndeme. ¿Fuiste a la cámara del tesoro?

—Thorin, te prometo que yo no cogí… —negó el hobbit, creyendo que el cambio de actitud se debía a que la codicia se había vuelto a apoderar de él.

—No importa si cogiste algo. Todo es tuyo, si lo deseas. El tesoro, la montaña. Puedo dártelo todo —declaró el Alfa en Thorin, intentando cautivar al Omega que le tentaba con su olor.

—Thorin, ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó Bilbo, temblando ante la postura implacable del enano. Sus ojos estaban dilatados, y su respiración se estaba acelerando al compás de la suya propia—. Creo que es mejor que te vayas…

—No me voy a ir hasta que me respondas —de un rápido movimiento, Thorin alzó a Bilbo y lo colocó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.

El hobbit lanzó un bochornoso gritito, aterrado ante su situación, aprehendido con la espalda contra la dura mesa y la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de un enojoso enano, que no sabía lo que estaba provocando en él con el mero aroma de su olor corporal y el roce de sus manos sobre sus caderas desnudas. 

—Por favor Thorin —rogó Bilbo, resollando—. No sabes lo que puedes causar —intentó hacerle comprender.

—Oh, sí que lo sé. —El enano empujó hacia delante las caderas del hobbit, que gimió escandalosamente al notar cómo los duros músculos del estómago comprimían deliciosamente su erección—. ¿Te refieres a esto? —Thorin elevó sus glúteos para rozarse sin pudor alguno contra esas deliciosas nalgas.

—¡No! —gimió Bilbo, sonando diametralmente opuesto a lo que había pretendido decir—. No podré contenerme. Estoy tan cerca…

—¿Para qué contenerse? No reprimas tu fervor. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte. Puedo cometer cualquier cosa que anheles —le tentó el enano. Sus grandes manos dejaron sus caderas para agarrar sus nalgas por encima de la larga ropa interior. _Mahal, está más húmedo de lo que lo estaba aquel día en la forja_ , pensó al notar la lubricación con la yema de sus dedos—. Estás preparado para mí, puedo sentirlo, Bilbo. —Thorin empujó al hobbit contra él, demostrándole cuán duro estaba. Alzó ligeramente su pequeño cuerpo y lo bajó repetidamente para que percibiera con detalle su considerable tamaño. Algo le impelía a exhibirse, a hacer alarde de sus dotes de buen amante. Y de algo más que llevaba tiempo considerando—: Tengo que poseerte, tengo que hacerte mío, llenarte con mi esencia y preñarte de nuevo —soltó de carrerilla. _Por Durin, ¿qué he dicho?_

Thorin recapituló un instante más tarde de haber pronunciado esa irreflexiva declaración. Pero era demasiado tarde. Bilbo gimoteaba dolorosamente, profundamente afectado por sus palabras. El hobbit giró la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando con culpabilidad la taza de té que no solo llevaba la infusión que le había facilitado Óin. También se había tomado sus hierbas en la misma tisana, unas hierbas que llevaba tomando un año y que impedirían que fuera fecundado. Aún sabiendo que el Rey de Erebor no era su Alfa, su naturaleza sumisa le hacía culpabilizarse por haber ido contra ese evidente deseo de fecundación.

La turbadora situación terminó cuando el hobbit fue alzado a pulso y separado del Rey por unos fuertes brazos. Una vez Bilbo hubo desaparecido por la puerta de su habitación, Thorin se vio inmovilizado contra el suelo, cuando iba a correr tras su codiciado mediano. Aún con la mente ofuscada por las endorfinas, luchó contra el competidor que quería alejarle de su Omega. Pronto lo tenía contra el suelo, y le asestó un puñetazo en la nariz, donde su instinto le indicó, para que su adversario no pudiera olfatear el delicioso olor de su hobbit. Pero el Omega ya no estaba presente, y ello ayudó a que el gemido de dolor le llegase al Rey a través de su obcecación.

—¡Sûlnal! ¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó desconcertado, al ver que era su guardián el que le había atacado.

—Lo que usted me ordenó, Su Majestad —dijo el enano por toda respuesta.

Thorin se levantó y ayudó al guardia a ponerse también en pie. Avergonzado, se acercó a la cocina a por un paño, que humedeció y le ofreció para que se limpiara la sangre que caía por su rostro.

—Mi actitud ha sido imperdonable —se disculpó el Rey, aún resollando—. No solo contigo, sino hacia Bilbo…

—Mi Señor. Si me permite… —manifestó Sûlnal, pidiendo permiso para hablar. El siempre discreto guardia esperó a tener aquiescencia antes de continuar—: He estado custodiando al señor Baggins durante toda la semana. Pese a que yo no he percibido cambio alguno, he sido testigo de lo mucho que afecta a algunos enanos. La reacción de Su Majestad ha sido totalmente natural, al confundirme con un contendiente…

—¿Y de qué, concretamente, has sido testigo? —le interrumpió Thorin, gruñendo sin darse cuenta, de vuelta a su papel de Alfa retado.

—Con todo el respeto… nada como lo que he presenciado esta noche. Porque el señor Baggins no ha permitido que nadie se le acercara tanto. Ni siquiera el intendente de Thakalgund.

—¿Ni siquiera su primo, el juguetero? —preguntó Thorin, ligeramente más calmado.

—Ni siquiera él, Su Majestad —negó Sûnal.

—Está bien. —Thorin respiró profundamente—. Quédate dentro esta noche. El cénit está cerca —declaró, con un tono acongojado en su voz—. Lamento…

Sûlnal hizo una profunda reverencia, ignorando el dolor que sentía. No era la primera vez que recibía golpes en su trabajo, y con seguridad no sería la última. No si lo hacía bien, y proteger a su Rey era prioritario en su vida. Aunque fuera de sí mismo.

Thorin salió de la casa con un conflicto interno entre la vergüenza que sentía por sus acciones y la posesividad que aún percibía en su interior. Fue todo un logro cerrar la puerta y apartarse del olor del Omega.

Al llegar a sus aposentos, se dio cuenta de que sus ropas estaban impregnadas de ese delicioso olor, especialmente sus pantalones. Esa noche no se desnudó, se estiró en la cama vestido, dejando que el aroma le envolviera como hubiera deseado que lo hiciera Bilbo.

—Thorin. Thorin, despierta.

La suave voz de su hermana golpeó su cabeza como si le estuviera gritando en el oído. _Ayer no bebí tanto como para sufrir esta resaca._

Entonces recordó. El desenfreno, Bilbo en su regazo gimoteando, una noche en vela olfateando su ropa en busca del aroma del Omega…

—¿Agua? —ofreció su hermana tendiéndole un vaso, pensando que su lamentable estado se debía al alcohol—. ¿Qué pasó anoche, Thorin?

—No sé a qué te refieres. Cuando yo me fui tú todavía seguías allí.

—Sí. Y antes de retirarme a dormir pasé por tu cuarto. Y no estabas.

—Ya no tenemos treinta años, **nadadinh** , no es necesario que me sigas vigilando.

—Eras tú el que me vigilaba a mí, si mal no recuerdo, **nadadûn**.

—Lo hacíamos mutuamente. Y los dos juntos vigilábamos a Frerin. —Dís hizo una mueca ante la mención de su hermano. Se subió a la cama y se estiró junto a Thorin, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, como hacían de pequeños. Aunque faltaba la presencia de Frerin a su otro lado—. Quién nos iba a decir que volveríamos a Erebor —comentó Thorin, no por primera vez. Sus dedos juguetearon con una de las trenzas del pelo de su hermana, que llevaba como viuda, en señal de respeto hacia Níli.

—Quién te iba a decir a ti que un mediano te ayudaría a recuperar nuestro hogar ancestral. Y quién iba a decir que ese mismo hobbit podría engendrar. Y que afectaría tanto nuestras vidas con su…

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Dís? —preguntó Thorin, sabiendo que su perspicaz hermana no había sacado el tema por casualidad. Sobre todo después de la conversación de anoche.

—Es doloroso observarte, **nadadûn**. El modo en que lo anhelas.

—Es **ese** condenado celo… —trató de excusarse Thorin.

—No, no lo es. Muchos se han visto afectados esta semana, entre ellos mis hijos. Y su reacción no tiene nada que ver con la tuya. Ellos parecen embriagados por su olor, borrachos de lujuria. Tú, aún embelesado por su aroma, no le miras como si estuvieras hambriento, como si quisieras consumirle. Le miras como si fuera el Arkenstone en piel y sangre.

—Esa comparación es totalmente desafortunada.

—No lo es —respondió Dís, sabiendo por sus hijos todo lo que había ocurrido a las puertas de la montaña—. Apuesto a que reaccionaste como lo hiciste porque ya sentías algo por él, y su traición te destrozó el corazón.

—¡No me traicionó! Lo hizo para…

—Sé por qué lo hizo —le calmó su hermana, acariciando su pecho—. Y sé cómo hubiera reaccionado nuestro abuelo si alguien hubiera osado quitarle el Corazón de la Montaña. Mucho peor que tú.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, **nadadinh**? —repitió Thorin, esta vez con más enojo en su tono de voz, frotándose la sien derecha. Le dolía la cabeza y en esos momentos lo último que quería imaginar era semejante horrorosa alternativa a unos hechos ya de por sí terribles.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar tú, Thorin? —contraatacó su hermana, sin dejarse amilanar. Apoyó el codo sobre su pecho y le miró fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Quieres dedicar tu vida a tu pueblo, como hacías en Ered Luin? Ahora que has recuperado tu reino, puedes entregar tu alma a Erebor, ser el Rey bajo la Montaña. Nada más. O puedes cortejar de una vez por todas a ese hobbit, al que deseas más que a nada en toda la Tierra Media.

—¡Dís! —exclamó Thorin, no queriendo hablar de ese tema con su hermana, precisamente.

—¡Es verdad! Tendrías que verte cuando estás a su lado. No te había visto sonreír tanto desde antes de que dejáramos Erebor. Pareces relajado, feliz. Tu mirada no se aparta de él, a menos que Bungo esté en la misma sala. Oh, Thorin, el orgullo con que miras a ese pequeño… Níli miraba a Fíli del mismo modo.

—Podría ser mi hijo—se explicó, reconociendo su especial afecto hacia el dwobbit—. Pero aunque no lo fuera… mi estima por Bilbo no afecta mi cariño por él.

—No tienes por qué justificarte, yo lo quiero exactamente igual. Aunque sea poco probable que sea mi nieto. Tenías razón, Fíli y Kíli no se separaron en ningún momento, según me comentó Ori ayer. Tiene poco aguante con la bebida, el alcohol le suelta la lengua. Balin tuvo que llevárselo antes de que comentara algo íntimo sobre ellos dos —explicó Dís, sonriendo pícaramente. Balin siempre había sido un mentor para ellos, y nunca habían conocido esa faceta romántica de su vida. Thorin también sonrió, aunque no por la misma razón que su hermana. Lo lamentaba por ella, pues sabía que le hubiera hecho ilusión ser la abuela de Bungo, pero por dentro sentía una cálida alegría que no podía ocultar. _Dos posibilidades más de que Bungo sea mío_ —. Tienes derecho a ser feliz, por ti mismo, al margen del reino. Tu pueblo te quiere, celebrará tu unión. Todos respetan al hobbit que ayudó a reconquistar su hogar, y también al pequeño dwobbit que corre por el mercado como si fuera suyo.

Thorin sacudió la cabeza, con una pensativa sonrisa. Era verdad, él mismo había presenciado cómo le llamaban desde varios puestos, insistiendo en regalarle todo tipo de cosas, a pesar de que Bilbo insistía en que pagara todo lo que le dieran.

Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles. El semblante de Thorin se ensombreció, y su hermana lo notó, abrazándole y apoyando de nuevo la cabeza sobre su amplio pecho. Esperó en silencio hasta que Thorin hubo ordenado sus ideas.

—Tenía un plan. Al principio, cuando descubrí que Bilbo no se había marchado de la montaña a pesar de su destierro. Lo quería para mí, a él y su prodigiosa fertilidad. Me avergüenza reconocerlo, pero nombré a Bifur intendente de nuestra mina más productiva para alejarle de él. Entonces nació Bungo. La idea de su fecundidad ya no era tan solo una idea, ver crecer a ese bebé ha sido maravilloso, pero también doloroso. Pensaba que Bifur era su padre, lo supuse al descubrir su mestizaje. Así que desistí de mi plan. Aunque cada día se me hace más duro estar separado de él.

—Y ahora que sabes que Bifur no es realmente su padre, que podrías serlo tú… ¡Pertenece a la estirpe de Durin! ¿No vas a cortejarle? Te aviso de que no eres el único con ese propósito. Ayer, cuando te fuiste, Dori comentó su intención de declararse a Bilbo. Incluso le pidió permiso a Bombur y Bofur, aunque este último no estaba nada conforme. —Thorin apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que los hizo rechinar. _¡Cómo osa atreverse a pensar siquiera que puede quedarse con mi hobbit! ¡Condenado bastardo!_ —. Y no era el único al que no le gustó la idea. Su propio hermano, Nori, le recriminó que no se lo hubiera consultado antes a él.

—¡Pero si Nori no pertenece a la línea de Durin! Ni siquiera puede percibir su olor. ¡Y está con Dwalin, por Mahal! —exhortó el Rey, incorporándose de golpe.

—Precisamente —comentó Dís, recomponiendo su peinado con parsimonia, mientras su hermano respiraba aceleradamente.

—¿Cómo que precisamente? —preguntó Thorin con recelo.

—Dwalin es un descendiente de Durin, a él sí le afecta el celo de un Omega. Podría engendrar un dwobbit. —El Rey jadeó nada majestuosamente—. Imagina, habían pensado proponerle a Bilbo… que se acostara con ellos. Respira, **nadadûn** , te estás sofocando. Seguramente ha sido idea de Nori, porque Dwalin parecía bastante avergonzado. Y lo peor de todo es que Balin estaba al corriente de esos planes, y está de acuerdo con ellos. Puesto que Bilbo no parece querer más hijos, si se lo entregara a Nori y Dwalin prolongaría la estirpe de Fundin. ¿Estás bien, Thorin?

—Qué idea más… ¡bárbara! —bufó, escandalizado.

—No tanto si tenemos en cuenta que Bungo ha sido criado como hijo de la Compañía entera. Incluyendo a Fala, Lísir y a mí misma. Así que… ¿vas a permitirlo? —le espoleó Dís.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Thorin, poniéndose en pie. Al momento volvió a sentarse, despojado súbitamente de la energía que le había insuflado la furia—. ¿Y cómo voy a hacerlo? No tengo ningún poder sobre Bilbo, más que el que me da ser el soberano de Erebor. Y no quiero forzar la situación por ese derrotero.

—Cortéjale —le animó Dís, suspirando. A veces los enanos eran más tercos que un orco.

—¿Y cómo lo hago? Antes de que naciera Bungo estuve cortejándole, cenando con él, proveyendo por él. He forjado cuatro brazaletes para su hijo. Grabados con su nombre. ¡En khuzdûl!

—¿Y Bilbo sabe el significado de esos actos? **Nadadûn** , es un hobbit, no un enano. No conoce nuestras costumbres…

—Hemos… mantenido una intimidad que ningún enano comparte antes del matrimonio. Y me consta que los hobbits tampoco —confesó Thorin, pensando específicamente en la noche que había lavado los pies de Bilbo y había acabado besando su preñada barriga. Y casi mordiéndole.

—¡Thorin! —exclamó Dís, más curiosa que horrorizada—. Tienes que contarme.

—No, no tengo que contarte nada, ya no tenemos cuarenta años para contarnos qué hacemos con nuestras conquistas.

—Te recuerdo que tú nunca me contabas nada. Ni siquiera tenías conquistas.

—Y tú me contabas demasiado. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

—Sigue tus instintos —le aconsejó Dís. Se puso en pie y rodeó la cama para besar y abrazar la cabeza de su hermano.

—Si los siguiera… ahora mismo estaría montando a ese escurridizo Omega —declaró Thorin. Inmediatamente se tapó el rostro con las manos—. ¿Me has oído? ¿Tú me has oído?

—Esa es la naturaleza de un hobbit. Si es lo que realmente te provoca Bilbo, hazlo entonces.

—¡Dís!

—Él no es un enano, ni tú un hobbit. El cortejo de nuestros pueblos es distinto. Pero por alguna razón, el Omega en Bilbo ha encontrado una beta de Alfas entre los enanos, como si fuera una verdadera beta de Mithril. ¿Vas a dejar que escoja a otro?

—Quiero que me escoja a mí. Pero ahora mismo no está en condiciones de escoger. Anoche… no importa quién hubiera ido a su casa, hubiera reaccionado así con cualquiera de nuestra familia. O con Dori.

—¡Ja! ¡Sabía que había ocurrido algo! —prorrumpió Dís.

—¡No pasó nada! Solo que… estaba tomando una infusión. Con un camisón. Y su olor era tan incitante… Sûlnal tuvo que apartarle de mí. Si no hubiera sido por él, no podría haberme contenido.

— **Nadadûn** , Bilbo ni siquiera hubiera dejado entrar a otro que no hubieses sido tú. Ni siquiera a Óin. Créeme, lo que sientes es totalmente correspondido. Sus ojos también se pierden sobre ti cuando estáis juntos, nadie le hace sonrojar como tú lo haces, con una simple palabra. ¿Acaso te animaría yo si creyese que te pudiera rechazar?

—Solo me animas porque ya no hay posibilidad de que Bungo sea tu nieto, y ahora lo quieres como sobrino —se quejó Thorin, que hubiera bienvenido esos ánimos mucho antes. Se habría ahorrado muchas noches en vela. Su hermana rió, antes de darle un puñetazo en el hombro.

—No importa de quién sea hijo Bungo; como siempre dice Lísir, es parte de todos. Pero imagina que fecundaras a Bilbo en este mismo celo —le tentó, ella misma esperanzada.

—Ya escuchaste ayer a Tharkûn; está tomando unas hierbas para evitar un embarazo no deseado —repitió, contrariado.

—Vamos, ¿cada día, durante todo un año? Es fácil olvidar una toma, y más con el trabajo de criar un bebé. Hazme caso si te digo que sí hay oportunidad. Y si Bilbo no desea un nuevo embarazo es porque está solo. Si tuviera pareja, un Alfa que proveyera por él y por sus retoños... —Thorin se puso finalmente en pie, con una resolución en su rostro—. ¡Bien! Ve a verle. Y date prisa, ha hecho llamar a Gimli esta mañana.

—¿A Gimli? ¿Para qué? —exclamó Thorin, tenso de nuevo—. ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho hasta ahora? —añadió, con el ceño fruncido.

—No sé para qué, me lo ha dicho Lísir —contraatacó Dís—. De todos modos, ¿qué hubieras hecho, si te hubiera avisado?

—Nada, lo que debería hacer ahora. Pero entre las dos habéis decidido manipularme —concluyó Thorin. _Y no es la primera vez que lo hacéis, entrometidas._

—No exageres, apenas te he dado un empujoncito. ¿Vas a ir a por nuestro hobbit o no?

—¡Es **mi** hobbit! —replicó, airado.

Dís sonrió ladinamente, ese era exactamente el espíritu que había esperado. Thorin también le sonrió al final, sabiendo lo necesaria que había sido siempre su hermana en su vida. Besó sonoramente su barba y salió apresuradamente de la habitación, decidido a reclamar por fin su merecido premio.

Cuando se encontró a Dwalin a las puertas de los aposentos reales, gruñó y le señaló con el dedo índice.

—Quédate aquí y no oses seguirme —le amenazó, queriéndole lejos de Bilbo—. Vigila a Dís, antes de que se entrometa en algo más.

Sin esperar una respuesta, dejó al desconcertado enano y se dirigió a los pisos inferiores. Esperaba que fuera la última vez que tuviera que hacerlo. Si tenía éxito, Bilbo y Bungo pronto vivirían en los pisos superiores. Con él, como debía ser.

Al llegar al número ciento once, algo le puso en guardia. Sûlnal no estaba. Cuando llamó a la puerta, Bofur abrió, con cara de pocos amigos. Antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar por Bilbo, el juguetero le imprecó.

—¿Dónde está Bilbo?

—Vamos Bofur, seguro que Thorin desconoce el paradero de nuestro amigo. O no hubiera venido a buscarle, ¿es así, Thorin? —dijo Gandalf, conciliador como siempre.

Thorin entró en la casa y se encontró también a Fala, sentada en uno de los sofás, con Bungo durmiendo en sus brazos. _¿Bilbo se ha ido y ha dejado a su hijo aquí?_

—Gimli ha venido a buscarle esta mañana —explicó la enana, con voz suave—. Bilbo estaba muy agitado, sudaba mucho, y hasta la ropa le incomodaba. Tenía picores por todo el cuerpo.

—Era como hace dos años, durante el asedio —comentó Bofur, preocupado—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué ha querido marcharse con Gimli, precisamente, cuando él es uno a los que… —el enano frunció el ceño, mirando directamente al Rey—… les afecta el celo. Aquí hubiera estado bien. Nosotros le hubiéramos aliviado, hasta que hubiera llegado Bifur.

—¿Y cómo pensabas aliviarle tú? ¡Dime!

Bungo se agitó en su siesta, y Fala lo apretó contra su pecho. Bofur se contuvo en consideración a su sobrino, aunque el modo en que miraba a Thorin dejaba claro lo que estaba pensando. A pesar de que él no estaba afectado por el incitante olor que aún flotaba en el ambiente.

—Será mejor que vayamos a dar un paseo, Thorin. Te irá bien respirar el aire frío del valle —dijo Gandalf, empujando al Rey hacia la puerta.

—No es momento para paseos, Tharkûn. Tengo que encontrar a Bilbo —comentó el enano, ya fuera de la casa de Bifur.

—¡Y yo digo que un paseo te irá bien! —repitió Gandalf, con el mismo tono de voz que había usado para asegurarse de que Bilbo Baggins formaría parte de su Compañía.

Thorin asintió, inclinando la cabeza con respeto. _Si no equivoco el brillo de esa aguda mirada, va a llevarme hasta Bilbo. Más vale que sean esas sus intenciones, y no alejarme de él._

En silencio, llegaron hasta las puertas de la montaña. Los guardias les dejaron pasar sin cuestionarles. Tharkûn era bien conocido en Erebor, sobre todo por las narraciones de sus gestas en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos. Puesto que iba con su vara de mago, dieron por hecho que el Rey iba debidamente protegido.

—Evidentemente, ayer desoíste mi consejo —comentó Gandalf un rato después, mirando al frente mientras caminaban. Thorin gruñó en asentimiento, reacio a dar explicaciones a nadie, y menos al reservado mago—. Si quieres que te lleve hasta Bilbo, Thorin hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thror, antes tienes que comprender una cosa. —El Rey detuvo su marcha, por muy ansioso que estuviera, para escuchar con atención al mago. Después de todo, era quien más sabía sobre hobbits. Y acababa de admitir que iba a llevarle hasta el suyo—. La razón por la que los medianos no aprueban las relaciones prematrimoniales se debe a la dinámica Alfa/Omega. Es el modo que tienen de protegerse ante la naturaleza salvaje de las cópulas en celo. Entre una pareja establecida, el consentimiento del Omega se ha dado antes, y así eliminan el posible abuso de un Alfa oportunista —explicó Gandalf. Después de mirar con atención al desconcertado enano, siguió caminando por el valle.

—¿Por qué me has explicado eso? —preguntó Thorin, incómodo. Él mismo había llegado a esa conclusión cuando se había enterado de las costumbres de la Comarca. Había meditado mucho sobre la barbarie de la dinámica de los hobbits, pero no era algo que quisiera compartir con Tharkûn.

—Porque me estás siguiendo, conscientemente, para encontrar a Bilbo. No estás afectado por su olor. Aún. Y pese a ello quieres encontrarlo.

—Por supuesto. Solo quiero asegurarme de que está bien.

—¿Preocupación es lo único que te impulsa? —preguntó Gandalf con una sonrisa pícara. Sin aminorar el ritmo de sus pasos, bajó la mirada y dijo con seriedad—: Te confío la vida de mi pequeño amigo. Esta vez no puedes excusar tu responsabilidad hacia él. —Ante el evidente bochorno del enano, el mago añadió en un tono más cordial—: Simplemente asegúrate de que Bilbo comprenda que has llegado a él por decisión propia.

Thorin meditó esas palabras mientras seguían acercándose al Bosque Negro. Tal como Dís le había animado a declarar de una vez sus sentimientos hacia el mediano, Tharkûn le había aclarado algo muy importante; dejar claras sus intenciones antes de… dar cualquier otro paso. _¿Qué puede salir mal?_

—¿Es ese Sûlnal? —preguntó entonces Thorin, al ver a un enano que parecía custodiar el linde del bosque.

—Lo es —contestó Gandalf, deteniéndose y colocando su imponente figura entre el Rey y su guardia—. Ahora te pediré que uses ese anillo que tu padre te dejó a buen recaudo. Nunca se es demasiado cauto en Mirkwood, y puesto que deberemos salir del camino, será mejor que no seas visto.

El Rey miró a Gandalf con asombro y enojo a la vez. Pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de plantearse de dónde sacaba el conocimiento ese viejo mago, que siempre aparecía en el momento indicado. Asintiendo de nuevo con la cabeza, obedeció y se colocó el anillo en el dedo corazón. Invisible, siguió caminando tras Tharkún, hasta que alcanzaron a su guardia.

—¿Todo ha ido como estaba previsto? —preguntó el mago. Siempre parco en palabras, el enano asintió—. Lamento que no te dejaran entrar, pero has hecho un buen trabajo vigilando. Vuelve ahora a la montaña, yo me hago responsable.

—Con todo el respeto, Tharkûn, Su Majestad me ordenó que protegiera al hobbit, y aquí me quedaré hasta que salga del bosque.

Gandalf asintió con la cabeza, antes de adentrarse en el bosque. Thorin le siguió, orgulloso de su guardia real.

— **¿Prestad, Mithrandir?** —preguntó de pronto un elfo en sindarin. Había llegado a ellos saltando de rama en arma—. ¿Qué te trae a nuestro bosque, en hora tan temprana?

—¿No puede el mago gris vagar libremente por Rhovanion? —preguntó Gandalf inocentemente—. Tengo el beneplácito del rey Thranduil. —Thorin frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre y recordar que estaba en los dominios del desleal amante de los árboles.

—Nuestro príncipe no se halla lejos. Y no desea ser molestado —habló otro elfo, con un tono más adusto.

—Legolas es quien me ha citado aquí. Está con el _amigo de los elfos_ , si no me ha indicado mal.

—Están en esa dirección —indicó el primer elfo que había hablado, señalando el interior del bosque—. Si tus intenciones son buenas, el follaje te llevará a ellos. Sino, nadie podrá salvarte.

Gandalf asintió, apretando la vara con fuerza. Cuando estuvieron lejos del alcance de los elfos, Thorin se atrevió a susurrar su temor.

—¿Quién ha de valorar esas intenciones? Porque los amantes de los árboles —dijo despectivamente—, tienen un sentido de la justicia muy diferente al nuestro —se quejó, recordando cuando había sido confinado sin causa justa.

—Silencio, nos hayamos cerca —sin decir más, el mago señaló un pequeño claro al que se estaban acercando. 

Thorin jadeó al ver a Gimli sentado con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. _El amigo de los elfos,_ recordó. Pero no tuvo tiempo de enojarse, porque entonces reparó en que había alguien a sus pies, una cabeza apoyada sobre su regazo. _Gracias a Mahal, el pelo es platino. Legolas_. Su alivio fue tan grande, al temer que se hubiera tratado de Bilbo, que no se dio cuenta de que se había alegrado de que fuera un elfo el que estuviera intimando con el hijo de su primo.

Un largo gemido, próximo a un quejido, les sorprendió a los cuatro. Aunque solo dos de ellos reaccionaron al sensual sonido. Gimli hizo ademán de levantarse y Thorin, a pesar de que no le podían ver, le mostró los dientes de forma amenazante. Pero antes de que diera un paso hacia el joven enano, Legolas mismo se incorporó y evitó que Gimli se pusiera en pie.

— **Melethron** —le llamó el príncipe élfico, tomándole el rostro entre sus largas manos. Eso acabó con su agitación. Y la de Thorin también, que sabía el suficiente sindarin como para captar al fin lo que había entre enano y elfo. _¡Le ha llamado amante! Por Durin, no quiero estar presente cuando Glóin se entere_ —. Aguanta, pronto el bosque acabará su trabajo y Bilbo estará seguro. Y aislado.

Thorin apartó la mirada de los amantes, que empezaron a besarse dulcemente, y buscó algún movimiento que delatara dónde estaba el hobbit, antes de que la maleza engullera el escondite que habían encontrado para él. Gandalf le hizo una señal hacia un grupo de árboles llenos de maleza, no muy lejos de allí. Una vez lo hubieron rodeado, fuera de la vista de la insólita pareja, el mago le indicó que se quitara el anillo. Cuando Thorin hubo aparecido ante su vista (cambiándose el anillo de dedo), le señaló el frondoso macizo de hojas.

—¿Ahí? ¿Cómo voy a entrar ahí? —preguntó, mirando con desánimo el espeso muro de ramas y yedras trenzadas estrechamente. Sacó su espada para intentar abrirse paso, pero una liana se descolgó mágicamente del conjunto y le dio un latigazo en la mano—. ¡Condenados elfos! ¿Has visto eso?

—Silencio si no quieres llamar la atención de Gimli. O de cosas peores. Dame esa espada —ordenó estrictamente, expendiendo la mano—. Y toda otra arma que lleves. Todas, Thorin. —con el ceño fruncido, el Rey le fue entregando una a una sus armas, desde Orcrist hasta un pequeño puñal que llevaba escondido en una de sus botas—. Ahora colócate en frente. Y recuerda, eres responsable de tu Omega.

Thorin ronroneó, para su propia sorpresa. Se sentía fuerte, se sentía capaz de cruzar ese muro con su sola voluntad. Se sentía un Alfa, por primera vez consciente de lo que era actuar como uno.

Tras él, la vara de mago de Gandalf se iluminó. La luz a su espalda dibujó la sombra del contorno de su cuerpo contra la verde pared. Las ramas se movieron entonces, abriéndose para darle paso como si fueran una puerta con vida. Thorin entró. Una vez dentro notó cómo a su espalda volvía a tejerse el muro. Pero su atención ya no estaba en el exterior. Como si fuera una cueva artificial, el bosque había elaborado cuatro paredes que apenas dejaban entrar luz. Inexplicablemente, también impedía que saliera ese embriagador aroma que solo al entrar había impregnado su olfato.

Una sola respiración bastó para nublar su cerebro. La imagen que captó su cerebro, apenas un segundo después, acabó de convertirle en un verdadero Alfa. Sus reacciones a partir de ese momento fueron las mismas que habría tenido cualquier mediano en su situación.

—Bilbo —masculló con voz ronca, mucho más ronca de lo que solía ser.

El hobbit abrió los ojos, que en su frenesí había tenido fuertemente cerrados. Estaba estirado sobre un lecho de hierba, antinaturalmente mullida. Las piernas abiertas, separadas, dobladas con los talones contra el suelo, cerca de sus nalgas. Una de sus manos acariciaba (no había dejado de hacerlo en ningún momento) su rígida erección. La otra se perdía bajo su cuerpo, apareciendo entre sus piernas donde tenía tres dedos introducidos en su dilatado recto. _Brilla. Toda esa lubricación saliendo de su cuerpo…_ , pensó Thorin, al notar el pequeño charco que había bajo sus glúteos.

—Thorin —jadeó Bilbo, de forma obscena—. Oh, Thorin —gimió, retorciendo su cuerpo, como si no pudiera soportar el roce de la liviana hierba—. ¡Thorin! —Su nombre repetido con tal pasión, en ese tono de voz, despertó ecos de recuerdos en la mente del enano. Pero no pudo centrarse en ellos. Porque el hobbit seguía contorsionándose y gimiendo—: Por favor, Thorin. Estoy ardiendo, mi cuerpo me quema, mi piel está en llamas. Te necesito… Thorin…

Como si esas palabras gimoteadas no fuesen suficiente reclamo, Bilbo liberó sus dos manos y las extendió en invitación, las piernas aún abiertas en deliciosa exhibición.

A pesar de que sus pensamientos aún estaban nublados por la lujuria, el cuerpo de Thorin actuó por impulso, como si algo en su interior que no era su cerebro fuera el que dictaminara sus acciones.

Agarró con determinación las caderas del hobbit y le obligó a girarse, rodando por el mullido lecho natural. Una vez boca abajo, levantó su culo para que quedara de rodillas, expuesto para él, dejándole gimiendo contra la hierba.

Ese gesto le descubrió que el delicioso olor venía exactamente de aquel punto. Más exactamente del fluido meloso que salía de su interior. Sin dudar, Thorin recogió con un dedo parte del brillante flujo que caía por el interior de su pierna, y se lo llevó a la boca. El gusto le hizo gemir de placer. _Sabe mejor que huele_ , valoró en su frenesí. Su intención al seguir probando y lamiendo fue puramente egoísta; necesitaba más de aquella ambrosía. Separó sus nalgas con las manos y resiguió con su lengua el arrugado y húmedo anillo de tejido. Cuando entre las brumas del placer le llegaron los gemidos ahogados del hobbit, se esforzó en acariciar más que en saborear. Sus dedos se unieron a su lengua, y entraron sin resistencia alguna en el interior de su amante, a pesar de que dos de los suyos ocupaban más que los tres con que le había visto estimularse.

—Thorin… ¡Thorin! Thorin, oh Thorin… —sollozaba Bilbo, queriendo, necesitando más, pero sin tener la capacidad de concentración necesaria para hacerlo.

Finalmente no fue preciso que lo hiciera. Porque el Rey entendió perfectamente lo que el Omega ansiaba. A él. A su Alfa. No a cualquier otro, el mediano solo repetía su nombre, una y otra vez. Complacido, dejó que sus dedos jugaran un poco más mientras llevó la boca hacia una de las apetitosas nalgas y mordió con fiereza, deseando marcar al Omega que se le estaba ofreciendo.

Las rodillas de Bilbo le fallaron en ese momento, y sin la sujeción de su amante quedó estirado en el suelo. Thorin estaba ocupado sacándose el abrigo y la túnica, y abriendo sus pantalones. No hizo más concesiones, sentía una vehemencia primaria que le urgía a penetrar al hobbit cuanto antes. Apenas tuvo su miembro fuera, se arrodilló y elevó de nuevo las caderas de su amante, a pulso. Después se introdujo en él de una sola estocada. La sensación fue maravillosa, mucho mejor de lo que nunca había experimentado, mucho mejor que la primera vez que había realizado ese mismo acto. No había notado resistencia alguna, y aún así la presión era óptima, apretándole lo justo sin resultar doloroso. Además, la exquisita lubricación actuaba de algún modo de estimulante, pues podía sentir calor donde los poros de su piel se embebían de ella.

—Esto era lo que necesitabas. Mi enorme verga penetrándote. Solo la mía, ninguna otra podría aliviarte —habló el Alfa en él.

Mientras se movía frenéticamente, extasiado por la gozosa sensación y por los gritos de placer de su amante, Thorin siguió comentando toda grosería que pasó por su cabeza. En su estado, llegó a un punto en que cambió el oestron por el Khuzdûl. A Bilbo pareció enardecerle que usara su propia lengua, porque aunque no captaba del todo el significado de muchas frases, el sonido ronco y gutural hizo que su Omega interior se sometiese aún más a los deseos de su Alfa.

El hobbit levantó las caderas con una fuerza insólita en él, empujándose contra el enano, retándole a que le marcara, que consumiera su arrebato y acabara con su ardor.

Thorin respondió. No podía permitir que su Omega le retara de esa forma. Le castigó placenteramente con la tremenda fuerza de los músculos de sus muslos, de sus nalgas, de sus caderas. Su estamina enana ofreció a Bilbo mucho más de lo que ningún hobbit podría haberle ofrecido. Su primer orgasmo le sorprendió sin haberse tocado siquiera. Era la primera vez que le sucedía, ni siquiera había experimentado semejante abandono la primera vez que un Alfa le había sometido, cuando había engendrado a Bungo.

Su éxtasis no hizo más que avivar el deseo de Thorin. Deseo de probarse ante su Omega, de mostrarle cuánto placer podía brindarle. Le llevó a culminar una vez más, esta vez acariciándole a la vez que castigaba su nódulo interno de placer, sin compasión ni descanso. Solo entonces el enano se dejó llevar, sobrecogido por la fuerza de su propio orgasmo. El gozo fue tal que le sacó de su delirio Alfa. Nunca había sentido tal intensidad ni duración durante una eyaculación. De hecho, la sensación le estaba asustando. Se sentía absorbido por su amante, sentía cómo su miembro se hinchaba en su base, aprisionándole dentro del cuerpo del hobbit.

—Ugh —jadeó Thorin, intentando liberar su cuerpo.

—Thorin —gimió Bilbo, arrebatado él mismo por un largo orgasmo—. ¡Thorin! No te muevas, no pasa nada. Todo está… bien, como debe ser.

—¡No puedo salir! Mi… mi… martillo se ha atorado… está hinchado… —trató de explicar el Rey, avergonzado y asustado a partes iguales. Recuperado su albedrío, no se atrevía a pronunciar las obscenas palabras que antes había gritado—. ¡Por Mahal! Sigo eyaculando —gimió sin poder evitarlo, sacudiendo el cuerpo del hobbit junto al suyo.

—Tu organismo se está asegurando de que toda tu… semilla quede en mi interior —trató de explicar Bilbo, avergonzado también. Y a la vez soportando la presión, el tremendo placer del miembro que se agrandaba en su interior, rozando sin compasión el mayor punto de satisfacción de un Omega—. Eso… ¡ah! Eso que estás sintiendo es un nódulo que se expande para… ligarte a mí. Pronto pasará…

Más relajado, Thorin apretó el cuerpo de su amante contra él y se dejó caer de lado sobre el lecho de hierba, agotado cerca de su límite. Y eso era decir mucho en un enano. La nueva postura provocó un nuevo orgasmo en el hobbit. _Ni siquiera he contado las veces que ha llegado a culminar. Prodigioso._ Rodeándole con sus brazos, lo mantuvo pegado a él, la cabeza perfectamente encajada bajo su barba y sus piernas dobladas sobre las suyas. Aún unidos por ese extraordinario modo de reproducción hobbit. _No puedo esperar a repetir la experiencia, ahora que ya sé que no hay motivo de alarma_.

Poco a poco el Rey notó cómo su miembro volvía a su tamaño natural… en erección. Una vez se vio libre, Bilbo gateó cuatro pasos y se alejó de él, intentando cubrirse con su camisa, sin mucho éxito. Thorin quedó hipnotizado por sus bamboleantes nalgas, que goteaban una ingente cantidad de semen por sus piernas. _¿Es todo mío? Nunca había polucionado tanto_.

—Vete, por favor —gimoteó el hobbit, sin mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Ahora? ¿Por qué? ¿No dura el celo dos días? —preguntó Thorin, desconcertado y dolido.

—Estás suficientemente despejado como para poder alejarte de mí. Vete ahora que puedes —rogó de nuevo.

Entonces Thorin recordó las palabras de Gandalf. Había fallado de nuevo, lanzándose a poseer al hobbit sin antes haber aclarado sus sentimientos. _No importa que apenas haya tenido opción de negarme. Su aroma me nubló la mente, pero fue su imagen lo que acabó de tentarme, y ni siquiera intenté contener mi deseo hacia él._

—He venido por mi propia voluntad —declaró el Rey solemnemente.

—Aunque así fuera, una vez has entrado mi celo te ha atrapado —explicó Bilbo, agitado al punto de las lágrimas—. No entiendo cómo ha podido pasar, Legolas me aseguró que el bosque me protegería. Que os protegería de mí. Y ahora te has visto forzado…

—Bilbo. Estoy aquí por decisión propia. No ha pasado nada en contra de mi voluntad —repitió Thorin con sinceridad.

Bilbo le miró fijamente a los ojos, y tembló por lo que vio allí. Pero después bajó la mirada, y la imponente erección que encontró allí le hizo dudar de sus palabras.

—Sigues afectado por el celo. Después cambiarás de opinión —declaró el hobbit, alicaído.

Thorin sintió que se ahogaba. No había modo en que el hobbit creyera sus palabras, si presumía que aún estaba sugestionado por su reclamo de Omega. Y si olvidaba lo que acababa de ocurrir, nunca tendría otra oportunidad con Bilbo.

—¿Cuándo olvidaré? —reclamó, perturbado ante la opción de perder esos recuerdos. _Su olor, el sabor de su prodigioso fluido, ese orgasmo inacabable…_ —. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

El hobbit pareció desconcertado, en un principio. Luego entendió, ruborizándose furiosamente. Las manos con que sujetaba la camisa contra su cuerpo empezaron a temblar. 

—No… no vas a olvidar. 

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Y durante el asedio? ¿El padre de Bungo? ¿Tú…? Tú recuerdas… —concluyó, entendiendo la reacción del hobbit. Viendo el temor en su rostro, el arrepentimiento, entendió algo más. Algo muy importante—. Y el Alfa que te tomó también lo habría recordado. Solo que quien lo hizo había perdido sus recuerdos. Por la fiebre del oro —planteó Thorin, sin dudar que había dado con la verdad de lo ocurrido aquellos días. Su tono de voz era plano, sin dejar entrever qué estaba sintiendo en su estupefacción. Bilbo, por el contrario, tenía un gesto desencajado, un río de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas—. ¿Por qué callaste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? 

—¡Lo intenté! —se justificó Bilbo, desesperado—. Intenté explicártelo cuando estabas convaleciente. Me enteré tras la batalla… 

—Y yo te negué audiencia —recordó Thorin, acongojado. 

El Rey apenas rememoraba el fuerte sentimiento de rencor, el odio por la pérdida de su joya familiar, antes de que Bard se la devolviera. Eso le llevó a recordar algo más. Cuando hombres y elfos le habían presentado el Arkenstone y él… _¡casi ejecuté a mi propio hijo!_. Thorin gimió de impotencia y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estirando del cabello que no merecía llevar largo. 

Bilbo confundió esa reacción con lamento y aversión. 

—¡No fue tu culpa! Yo… me escondí en una pequeña alacena, donde estaban las armas. Creía que si alguien venía, a pesar de que les había avisado, podría defenderme con alguna —relató el hobbit, sollozando—. Pero entonces llegaste tú, buscando algo con que abrir un pequeño baúl que traías contigo. Ahora sabes lo que pasó. Reaccionaste como hubiera hecho cualquier Alfa. Fue culpa mía. No pude negarme, no supe cómo hacerlo. No contigo. 

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste después, cuando superé mi… mal? —preguntó Thorin, consternado. 

—No tenías por qué cargar con un hijo no deseado. No había sido un desliz; ¡tú no eras consciente de lo que había pasado! Ni siquiera había sido un acto consciente y meditado —dijo Bilbo, contrito. 

—No hubiera sido una carga. Habría sido una bendición. 

—Eso lo dices ahora porque… 

—¡Bilbo Baggins! ¡Sabes en qué estima tenemos los enanos a nuestra descendencia! Bungo merece la vida destinada a la alcurnia de su cuna. 

El hobbit jadeó, tapándose la boca con sus dos manos. Luego se limpió las mejillas con el dorso, intentando aparentar una compostura que no tenía, ya que más lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos. 

—No me lo arrebates, por favor —rogó, habiendo malentendido las palabras del Rey—. Sin él… 

Thorin bufó, sintiéndose impotente. Se levantó y caminó por la pequeño guarida, abrochándose los pantalones ahora que su erección había perdido su turgencia en medio de la discusión. _¿Cómo puede pensar eso de mí? ¡Yo nunca le arrebataría a su hijo! A nuestro hijo…_. Pero tenía que admitir que Bilbo le había visto hacer cosas peores. Como intentar acabar con su vida por culpa de una simple piedra preciosa. 

Alterado, Thorin intentó aclarar sus ideas. No pudo evitar evocar los hechos del año anterior, y cómo hubieran cambiado si hubiera sido consciente de su responsabilidad. Recordó el anhelo con que siempre observaba al hobbit desde su invisibilidad. Y entonces recordó algo que solo ahora cobraba verdadero sentido. 

— **Mi cama** —dijo Thorin en khuzdûl. Bilbo levantó los llorosos ojos, sin comprender el significado de esa palabra—. Mi cama. Tus visitas a mi cama, a mis aposentos. ¿Tenían algo que ver con mi paternidad? 

Bilbo asintió. 

—Necesitaba tu olor, solo así podía descansar verdaderamente. Un momento. ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? 

Thorin sonrió ladinamente. 

—¿Recuerdas una noche en que entré y cerré mi cuarto con llave? No pudiste salir, pues la guardé en uno de mis bolsillos interiores. Me estiré a tu lado y así hubiéramos pasado la noche, si Balin no hubiera aparecido preguntando por ti. Aprovechaste el momento que abrí la puerta para escapar.

—¿Cómo es posible…? —preguntó Bilbo, anonadado. 

—No eres el único con un anillo mágico. El anillo de mi abuelo —comentó, mostrándole la mano—. Lo encontré cuando regresamos a Erebor, guardado a buen recaudo. Precisamente en el pequeño baúl que quería abrir aquel día. De eso sí me acuerdo —comentó, chasqueando los dientes. Entonces se lo sacó del dedo anular y se lo colocó en el corazón. 

Desapareció al instante. A Bilbo le costó reaccionar, no habiéndose visto a sí mismo realizar la proeza. Entonces, descartando la camisa con que estaba cubriendo su pudor, buscó en el bolsillo interior de su túnica. En cuanto encontró su anillo se lo colocó y se puso en pie. Como Thorin había sospechado, él también podía verlo, como un fantasma, su imagen borrosa y parpadeante. Se lo sacó rápidamente, abrumado ante la experiencia. Un instante después el enano volvió a aparecer ante su vista. 

Bilbo tenía mucho que meditar. De momento, la única conclusión a la que pudo llegar fue que había sido descubierto, y se ruborizó violentamente. Volvió a sentarse y a cubrirse con su camisa. 

—No eres el único que se escondía en Erebor. Durante meses observé tus actos, te seguía siempre que podía. Incluso en tu habitación, cuando estabas solo. 

—¡Thorin Oakenshield! ¡Estuviste espiándome! 

El Rey se rió abiertamente. Después de la tensión sufrida, el acto le brindó tal desahogo que se entregó sin reservas a la risa liberadora. 

—¡Thorin! —repitió el hobbit, soliviantado. Estaban hablando de temas suficientemente serios como para sentirse ofendido por su conducta. 

En cambio, su reacción provocó más alegría que calma. Thorin se acercó, arrodillándose ante él sin dejar de reírse. 

—¡Soy el padre de Bungo! —declaró. Liberada la tensión podía disfrutar del regocijo que le transmitía la noticia. Cogió a Bilbo por los hombros y le sacudió, queriendo que él también participara de su alegría—. ¡Soy el padre de Bungo! 

—Lo sé —contestó el hobbit, contrariado. Intentaba desasirse del agarre del enano, sin éxito. De pronto era muy consciente del estado de su cuerpo, cubierto de semen reseco y aún con los síntomas del celo latiendo bajo su piel. 

—No, no lo sabes —le corrigió Thorin con una sonrisa maníaca que asustó al hobbit—. He querido a ese pequeño desde antes de que naciera. He creado para él brazaletes identificativos, que solo un padre forja para su hijo —confesó, causando que Bilbo jadeara—. Pero no le quiero a él más de lo que te he deseado a ti, Bilbo Baggins. —Ante semejante declaración no hubo más reacción que una boca abierta y unos ojos como platos—. Nunca te he contado exactamente cómo salí de la fiebre del oro. Sabes que fue por ti, porque descubrí que estabas en la montaña. Pero hubo algo más. Fue verte fecundado, en los brazos de otro hombre… 

—¡Thorin! Yo no… Bifur nunca… 

—Lo sé. Ahora. Pero en su momento sus caricias me volvían loco. Oh, y los besos del condenado juguetero… —Bilbo se ruborizó y bajó la mirada. Thorin soltó el agarre de uno de sus hombros y le levantó la barbilla con la punta de su dedo índice—. No sabes lo que ha sido observarte y no poder tocarte. Y cuando lo hacía era peor, porque apenas podía contenerme. Sin celo, sin olores tentadores, sin nada que forzara mi mente o mi cuerpo. 

Algo en la mirada de Bilbo cambió, y Thorin supo que finalmente había conseguido lo que Tharkûn le había aconsejado; hacerle entender que, por encima del condicionamiento del celo, existía una intención. Y lo que era más importante, un sentimiento. 

Llegados a ese punto, Thorin se sintió con el poder y el derecho de besar a su amante. Después de donde había tenido la boca, le resultó gracioso el nerviosismo que le producía pensar en un solo beso de sus labios. 

—¿Ahora de qué te ríes? —preguntó Bilbo, reclamando su atención. 

Thorin amplió su sonrisa. _Me complace cómo se enfrenta a mí, nunca dudando de su razón, nunca intentando halagarme falsamente_. 

—De esto —dijo, antes de inclinarse hacia el hobbit y juntar sus labios por vez primera. 

El roce no fue suficiente, para ninguno de los dos, y pronto sus lenguas se encontraron, curiosas ante la perspectiva de probar el sabor del otro. Los besos inflamaron su pasión, y pronto despertaron de nuevo el celo del hobbit. 

Cegado por la lujuria, Bilbo trepó al regazo de Thorin y, sin dejar de besarle, empezó a rozarse indecentemente contra sus muslos. Pronto su excitación empapó los pantalones del enano, que al notar la humedad del fluido mojar su piel soltó un profundo gemido. 

Decidido a seguir demostrándole a su hobbit que no solo le movía el deseo por su cuerpo, lo levantó a pulso y lo llevó al lecho que habían compartido carnalmente. Una vez allí, Bilbo se retorció de anticipación, siguiendo con su mirada los movimientos de su Alfa, que le tentaba desnudándose totalmente para él. El hobbit gimoteó cuando el imponente pene quedó erguido ante su vista. 

—Thorin… —volvió a reclamarle, tomando su propia erección en su mano—. Thorin… 

—Recuerdo cómo gemías mi nombre —respondió, tomando también su miembro en la mano y apretándolo con fuerza, para contener las ganas de echarse sobre su amante y entrar en él sin más. Ante los lloriqueos que suscitó su gesto, declaró—: Te voy a demostrar que no me dejo llevar por tu naturaleza. Vas a comprobar el aguante de los enanos. 

—Nooo —se quejó Bilbo, retorciéndose deliciosamente mientras no paraba de tocarse—. Thorin, por favooor —rogó, de nuevo notando su cuerpo en llamas. El único que podía apagarlo estaba allí, a su servicio, y se negaba a aliviarle—. ¡Enanos tozudos! —se quejó, haciendo reír a Thorin. Indignado, Bilbo buscó su propio placer del mismo modo que estaba haciendo cuando el Rey había llegado, introduciendo tres de sus dedos dentro de su dilatado canal, notándolo todavía lleno de la esencia de su amante—. Un Alfa nunca me negaría su polla, no en la Comarca. 

Esas palabras acabaron con la intención de Thorin de mantenerse alejado. Gruñó mientras se arrodillaba sobre el lecho de hierbas y reclamaba a su hobbit, celoso de la sola mención de otro de su raza. 

—Mmm… ¡Sí! —agradeció Bilbo mientras era llenado por su Alfa. Sentirle palpitando en su interior era mucho mejor que los burdos juguetes con los que había pasado sus celos en la soledad de su casa de soltero. 

—Nadie más tiene derecho a tomarte. Ni siquiera a verte. Eres mío, Bilbo Baggins. Dilo. Di que me perteneces —exigió Thorin, inflamado por la conversación que habían tenido entre cópula y cópula. 

—¡Soy tuyo! —exclamó el hobbit, feliz sometiéndose a la naturaleza de su Alfa. Y a sus exquisitos envites. 

—Voy a llenarte tanto que tendrás más de un dwobbit en un solo embarazo —dijo sin pensar, la idea grabada en su mente desde la conversación de la noche anterior—. **Seguramente ya te habré preñado, con todo lo que he descargado antes** —añadió en khuzdûl, prueba de que apenas tenía control sobre sus palabras. 

El Omega en Bilbo gimió, encantado con la idea. El formal hobbit en él calló que no podía ser posible, contrariado por no poder complacer a su Alfa en todos sus deseos. Sobre todo uno tan primario e importante en su naturaleza. 

Thorin no habló más durante un rato, contentándose con contemplar cómo su amante se retorcía de placer bajo sus movimientos. Ahora que lo tenía de cara, podía apreciar el éxtasis en sus facciones. La boca abierta, la pequeña lengua saliendo esporádicamente para remojar los labios resecos por los reiterados jadeos… Thorin apartó la mirada, notando cómo su excitación le estaba llevando al límite demasiado pronto. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con una visión mucho más lasciva. Su miembro, visiblemente más crecido de lo que había estado nunca, entraba y salía del delicioso interior del hobbit. Los músculos piramidales de su pelvis chocaban contra esas redondas nalgas, y al retirarse podía ver su pene brillante del viscoso fluido del Omega mezclado con el semen de su anterior eyaculación. 

—Bilbo —gimió, al darse cuenta de que había llegado a un punto de no retorno—. Voy a llenarte de nuevo. Lo noto, de nuevo estoy engordando dentro de ti —exclamó, quieto ya en su interior, anticipando la placentera inflamación de su nódulo Alfa. 

Esta vez notó los síntomas en su cuerpo, y cómo éstos afectaban a su amante. Bilbo se arqueó ante la creciente presión sobre su próstata, y no tardó en eyacular de nuevo sin compresión alguna sobre su erección. Fue entonces cuando Thorin comenzó a descargar en su interior, una y otra vez, en largas e intensas ráfagas de placer. La sensación fue tan intensa que tuvo que apoyar su cuerpo contra el hobbit. Juntó sus frentes y aprovechó su cercanía para besar sus mejillas sonrojadas, su nariz respingona y sus deliciosos labios. 

Tras una nueva y potente polución, los besos de Thorin se tornaron más urgentes, más demandantes. Bajó por su cuello arañándolo ligeramente con los dientes, lo que provocó un nuevo orgasmo en el hobbit. Los sonidos que emitió, su olor, la humedad sobre su vientre… todo ello avivó la posesividad del enano. Profundizó tanto el siguiente beso, donde el cuello llegaba a su hombro, que acabó convirtiéndose en un mordisco. 

—Thorin, ¡no! —le avisó Bilbo, alarmado—. Si me muerdes ahí… 

—El vínculo. Lo sé. ¿No deseas atar el lazo conmigo? 

—No sabes lo que dices. Para los hobbits… oh, Thorin… —gimió, notando cómo su amante palpitaba de nuevo en su interior. 

—Sí, lo sé —contestó el enano cuando se hubo recuperado de la intensa sensación—. Gandalf lo explicó ayer. Yo deseo esa conexión indestructible contigo, Bilbo. La decisión es tuya. 

Como única respuesta, el hobbit ladeó la cabeza lentamente, mostrando sumisamente su cuello para ser marcado y poseído por su Alfa. Thorin no dudó en morder con más fuerza el mismo punto que antes había besado. Gimió cuando la piel fue calada y el sabor de la sangre del Omega inundó sus papilas gustativas. Solo un poco bastó para forzar un nuevo y último orgasmo de él, tan potente que le dejó mareado. Cuando se recuperó, notó que Bilbo temblaba bajo él. 

Ya libre para moverse, Thorin alcanzó su abrigo y con él cubrió al hobbit, colocándose después a su lado para ofrecerle su calor. _A partir de ahora tengo que proveer por él. Por él y por Bungo_. 

—Estás sonriendo de nuevo —le recriminó Bilbo, mirándole con los labios fruncidos. 

—Eres mío. Bungo es mi hijo. No puedo ocultar mi felicidad —expuso el Rey. 

—Ahora no habla el Alfa en ti —cuestionó Bilbo, más que afirmó. Thorin negó con la cabeza, rodeándole con sus brazos. 

—¿Cuántas veces lo hicimos? Durante el asedio —preguntó Thorin con curiosidad. 

—Una sola vez. Cuando pudiste… salir de mi interior, cogiste tu caja y te marchaste —narró Bilbo con voz triste. Thorin besó su frente, dispuesto a compensar todo el daño que le había hecho. Debía de haber sido duro, quedarse solo en aquel cuarto después de lo que había ocurrido. _Y aún estaba en celo_ —. Thorin… No es posible que me hayas fecundado. No está vez. Yo… 

—Has tomado unas hierbas para evitarlo. Lo sé. 

—Gandalf —resopló Bilbo. 

—Gandalf. No importa, de este modo Dís tendrá un año para preparar nuestra unión. Durante el próximo celo estarás preparado —declaró Thorin, sin lugar a discrepancia. El hobbit chasqueó los dientes, pero se acurrucó más entre sus brazos—. Pero mientras tanto te alojarás en mis aposentos. Y Bungo con nosotros. Bifur… 

—Bifur lo entenderá. Sabe que tú eres su padre —ante el gruñido de Thorin, Bilbo se explicó—: Se lo debía, tenía que saber la verdad. Es el único que lo sabe, ni siquiera Bofur sospecha nada. 

—No puedo esperar a tenerte en mi cama, entre mis brazos —comentó el enano, cambiando de tema. No quería hablar de la vida del hobbit con los ‘Ur, solo quería pensar en su futuro juntos. Estaba disfrutando de su cálida compañía, y la sensación no le era del todo ajena—. Recuerdo esto, abrazado a ti, disfrutando de tu calor… 

—No en la montaña —negó Bilbo, recordando lo cruda que había sido la cópula que había engendrado a Bungo. 

—En Laketown. Llovía. 

—¿Recuerdas? —preguntó Bilbo, esperanzado. 

—Apenas retazos, sensaciones. Estábamos fumando, compartiendo una pipa en un balcón junto al lago, resguardados de la lluvia. 

—La Montaña Solitaria se reflejaba en el agua. Me contabas historias de tus tiempos como príncipe en Erebor. 

—Te cogí las manos. No era la primera vez que lo hacía —añadió Thorin, recordando una sensación de consuelo, de afecto. 

—Tomaste mis manos a través de los barrotes de Mirkwood. Querías agradecer mi ayuda, supongo. Pero una vez nos tocamos… supongo que sentiste lo mismo que yo; una conexión especial. Te miré a los ojos, aunque tú no pudieras verme a mí, y nos quedamos en silencio. No nos soltamos en toda la noche. Después de aquello nos escapamos. No habíamos vuelto a estar solos hasta aquella tarde lluviosa. Tampoco hicieron falta palabras. Nos besamos sosegadamente, durante horas. Hasta que Balin nos vino a buscar. Después de aquello… 

—Partimos hacia Erebor. Y yo caí presa del mal de los dragones —se lamentó Thorin, abochornado—. Y engendré a un hijo para luego olvidarlo. He perdido tanto Bilbo… ¡Maldición! —imprecó, frustrado—. ¡Recuerdo cada rincón de la cámara donde busqué el Arkenstone aquellos días! Y en cambio no puedo recordar lo más importante que he hecho en mi vida. 

—No importa, crearemos nuevos recuerdos —intentó consolarle Bilbo, experimentando el mismo sufrimiento que su Alfa. Besó las lágrimas de impotencia que caían por sus mejillas—. Habrán nuevos celos, nuevas gestaciones. Y no olvides que estuviste junto a mí en numerosas ocasiones. ¡Incluso sin yo saberlo! —bromeó, para intentar animarle. Thorin sonrió a su pesar—. Y viste nacer a Bungo. Ni siquiera los Alfas en la Comarca tienen ese privilegio. 

—Yo estaré ahí. Siempre. Te cuidaré en cada gestación, a ti y a nuestros futuros hijos. Y lavaré tus pies, cada noche. —Bilbo rió, complacido ante el cambio de humor de su amante—. No habrán más hierbas, te quiero fértil durante el próximo celo —gruñó, con un tono de voz rotundo. Se colocó sobre su amante, rozando su enorme erección contra su cadera. Al momento gimió, consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo—. ¿Es esto normal? —le preguntó al hobbit, asombrado—. El celo dura… ¿dos días sin descanso? 

—¿Ya estás cansado, mi amor? —se burló Bilbo. Aunque él también estaba erecto y empezaba a notar esa necesidad ardiendo en su interior, saliendo líquidamente de él para prepararle—. No te preocupes, descansaremos. Comeremos y beberemos —indicó, señalando una gran vasija de agua y una buena provisión de lembas que Legolas le había proporcionado—. Pero antes tienes que saciarme de nuevo. Siento de nuevo el fuego dentro de mí. Necesito que tu nódulo se hinche en mi interior para calmarlo. Cada vez me atormentará menos, pero ahora mismo es como si tuviera una forja quemando en mi interior. ¿Me aliviarás? ¿Te importa si lo hago yo? —preguntó seductor, ahora que ya estaba marcado por su Alfa. Apartando el abrigo del Rey, ya que obviamente ya no tenía frío, se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y dejó que su humedad lubricara su majestuoso miembro, moviéndose lascivamente contra ella. 

Thorin se sintió retado por sus palabras. _¡Por supuesto que no estoy cansado! No lo suficiente para no poder satisfacer a mi Omega._ Su intención era coger a su hobbit, colocarlo a cuatro patas por su insolencia, y mostrarle la estamina que tenían los enanos. Pero entonces Bilbo se colocó sobre él y comenzó a moverse sensualmente, como si él fuera un poni y le estuviera cabalgando. Y la idea le gustó. Mucho. Cogió su crecida erección y la mantuvo erguida con la mano, mientras con la otra guiaba la cadera de su amante para que se sentara sobre ella. Los dos gimieron cuando Alfa penetró a Omega. 

—Así; móntame, **âzyungâl**. Toma tu placer de mi fiero martillo, deja que golpee tu dulce… 

Fuera del capullo protector que Mirkwood había construido, Gandalf decidió que ya había oído bastante. Thorin se había vinculado al hobbit, Bilbo estaba seguro y a salvo en brazos de su Alfa protector. O encima de ellos. 

El mago lanzó un hechizo de silencio y se dirigió a donde enano y elfo dormían, para comer un poco del pan del camino que Legolas llevaba. Si tenía suerte también habría traído algo de vino élfico… 


	3. Epílogo

**Epílogo; nueve años después.**

—¿Qué te preocupa verdaderamente, Bilbo? —preguntó Dís—. No es la comida, ni los pequeños, ni la llegada del celo. Todo eso está cubierto, ya lo sabes. Te ocurre algo más. ¿Se trata del obstinado de mi hermano? —inquirió la enana, que ya conocía suficiente a su cuñado como para leer bajo su nerviosismo.

—Vuelve a comportarse obsesivamente. No me deja ir a comer a la posada de Bombur, ni siquiera a la bodega de Dori. Cada día me trae hasta el agua que tomo por las noches. Sé que cuando se acerca el celo se vuelve más posesivo, es parte de su naturaleza Alfa, pero… le he pillado probando mi taza después de que me la recogiera. No se fía de mí…

—No creo que se trate de eso, Bilbo. Ya sabes que sufrió mucho tras… tus problemas con los gemelos —explicó Lísir, intentando apaciguar al hobbit.

—Sí, tendrías que haber visto cómo se comportó todo aquel año —añadió Dís —. Sufría cada momento que pasaba alejado de ti. Es la primera vez que le he visto delegar; fue una buena prueba para Fíli.

—Precisamente, después de lo que pasé, ¿cómo puede pensar que me tomaría las hierbas para evitar una gestación? ¿O que no se lo diría si lo hiciera?

—El año siguientes las tomaste —expuso Dís.

—¡Por recomendación de Óin! —se defendió el hobbit.

—Por supuesto, no pretendía decir lo contrario. Aunque tienes que entender que si Thorin sufrió con el difícil embarazo…

—No olvides el parto —añadió Lísir—, Glóin tuvo que entrar para sacarle de allí. No dejaba de amenazar a Óin si algo te ocurría. No le creía cuando le dijo que había otro bebé que sacar…

—Exacto. Fue difícil para los dos. Pero Thorin… sabes cómo los enanos valoramos la fecundidad. Tu fertilidad es un regalo para él, para la familia real, para todo Erebor —declaró Dís, estrechando inconscientemente al dwobbit que tenía entre sus brazos—. Ver cómo día a día impedías que tu siguiente celo fuera fértil minó la seguridad de mi hermano.

—¡Solo fue un año! —se quejó Bilbo.

—Y lo ha superado, sobre todo después de tener estas dos joyas —explicó Lísir señalando a su ahijado de tres años, que jugaba a sus pies, y a la ahijada de Dís, de uno, que estaba en el regazo de la princesa—. Debe de ser el celo, como dices, que le afecta como Alfa. Y como enano. Piensa que en tres días todo habrá pasado.

Bilbo gimió, tapándose el rostro. Sabía que antes de que pasara se haría peor. Por suerte, él mismo estaría tan afectado por el celo que no lo sufriría mucho.

Poco después una llamada a la puerta cortó su conversación. Dos pequeños de seis años aparecieron de dentro de los aposentos reales, abrieron la puerta, jalearon a quien estaba allí, y volvieron a desaparecer dentro de las habitaciones. Bilbo suspiró y se levantó para recibir a Fala, que venía cargada con una larga fuente llena de comida.

—¡No tendrías que haber traído nada! —se quejó Bilbo—. Lísir también nos ha traído algo. Y Dori. Y Balin. Mmm… huele apetitoso —valoró cuando la enana dejó la fuente en la mesa. Fala saludó cordialmente a las dos damas, y luego le hizo carantoñas a los dos bebés.

—Lo ha hecho Bombur especialmente para ti. Receta de la Comarca. Bifur trae más comida, el estofado preferido del Rey —dijo Fala, señalando a su espalda.

—¡Bifur! —Bilbo apenas esperó a que el enano dejara la enorme olla que llevaba en los brazos para abrazarse a él. Le había echado de menos esa semana, Thorin siempre estaba irascible con él durante las fechas próximas al celo. Con él y con su primo. Y con sus propios parientes, excepto con Glóin, Dwalin y Balin. Los hijos de Fundin finalmente habían atado el nudo con los hermanos ‘Ri, y no tenían más ojos que para ellos.

De nuevo se escucharon unos pasos a la carrera, aunque esta vez más sofocados, ya que solo eran dos pies, y además no llevaban botas como los de los gemelos.

—¡Bifur! —repitió Bungo, tirándose a sus brazos. El minero lo recogió después de soltar a su padre. El pequeño de diez años se quedó un rato hablándole al oído. En khuzdûl. Luego insistió en bajar al suelo y besó a su tía Fala—. ¡Voy a por mis cosas! —gritó entonces, ilusionado por pasar dos días con su “otra familia”.

—¡Tienes la bolsa sobre la cama! —le gritó Bilbo—. ¡Y no te lleves más juguetes! Sabe Yavanna que volverás con un nuevo montón de ellos, si conozco a tu tío Bofur.

—Sí, ‘adad —contentó Bungo, antes de darle rápidamente su bolsa a Bifur, para que su padre no notara que pesaba más que antes.

—Y pórtate bien. No deambules por el mercado. Y no entretengas a tío Bombur y tía Fala cuando tengan trabajo. Ni a Bofur. Y no…

—Se portará bien, como siempre —le calmó Fala. Bungo aprovechó para empujar a Bifur hacia la puerta.

—¡No me has dado un beso! —repuso Bilbo, con los ojos brillantes. La cercanía del celo jugaba con sus emociones. Cuando Bungo regresó para dárselo, aprovechó para darle un buen achuchón—. Pórtate bien —susurró de nuevo en sus redondas orejas.

—Tranquilo Bilbo —le dijo Fala—. Tú… relájate. Nos vemos en tres días —ofreció la enana, besando la barbilampiña mejilla—. ¡Adiós a todos! —se despidió la siempre correcta posadera.

—Bien, uno menos —comentó Dís, riendo ante el agitado comportamiento de su cuñado. Nunca se acostumbrada a verlo así. Después de estar todo un año con el compuesto señor Baggins, el cambio que experimentaba durante la semana anterior a su celo volvía a sorprenderla de nuevo.

—¡Dís! ¡No sé por qué cada año me hacéis pasar por esto! Podríais venir todos a la vez y ahorrarme tantas despedidas.

—Vamos, son solo tres días —repuso Lísir—. Y estarán con nosotros, sabes que cuidaremos de todos.

—Además, imagina despedirte de todos a la vez. ¡Te pondrías a llorar! —le azuzó Dís, que disfrutaba provocando a su cuñado, ahora que podía. Normalmente era imposible agitarle tanto, y eso que lo intentaba, midiendo su hogareño carácter hobbit con la algarabía propia de los enanos.

—Muy graciosa. Sí, muy graciosa. Dame a mi pequeña —repuso Bilbo, queriendo coger a su último retoño.

—No, aún tienes que hacer la bolsa de los gemelos —se negó Dís, que no quería soltar a su ahijada—. Y acaba pronto porque no tardarán en venirlos a recoger.

Bilbo gimió y se dirigió a la zona de habitaciones que habían tenido que añadir a los aposentos reales. Lísir y Dís se miraron y sonrieron. Provocar al agitado hobbit se estaba convirtiendo en una tradición.

Poco después llegó Belladonna, una preciosa dwobbit de ocho años, tirando de una gran bolsa tras ella.

—Bella, ¿quieres que tía Dís te ayude?

—No, puedo yo sola —repuso la pequeña.

Una vez la bolsa estuvo junto a la puerta, arrastró una silla hacia allí y trepó por ella con sus botitas. Era la única parte enana de la preciosa dwobbit, que tenía el pelo fino, claro y ondulado, y las orejas puntiagudas como su padre. Lísir le hacía los delantales con encaje que se ponía sobre sus vestidos, como había visto en los retratos de su abuela que el abuelito Tharkûn había traído de la mismísima Comarca.

—Bella cariño, ¿qué llevas en esa bolsa? —preguntó Dís, sospechando de su aparente gran peso—. ¿Te la ha preparado tu ‘adad?

—Sí, la ha hecho él. Yo solo he metido algunas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —insistió Dís, temiendo que _alguien_ le hubiera enseñado a su sobrina algo que no debiese.

—Pues cosas. Cosas de limpiar.

—¿Qué clase de limpieza? —exigió Dís, cada vez más suspicaz.

—Pues la limpieza de limpiar. La casa de los tíos está hecha un desastre. Tengo que ayudarles porque ellos no saben limpiar como limpia mi ‘adad.

Dís y Lísir se miraron y rompieron a reír. No habían conocido a ninguna hobbit, pero podrían asegurar que Bella era la perfecta representación de su raza, sino fuera por sus pies pequeños y sin pelos.

Cuando llamaron de nuevo a la puerta, los gemelos volvieron a aparecer corriendo por el pasillo. A Bella no le dio tiempo de bajar de la silla, demasiado grande para ella, cuando ya habían abierto la puerta y se habían lanzado a los brazos de los visitantes.

—¡Señor Dwalin!

—¡Señor Nori!

Los pequeños chocaron sus frentes con los dos enanos, una vez les hubieron aupado. Como Bungo, su constitución era totalmente enana, en su caso hasta llevaban botas en sus pies. Como tenían el pelo negro y espeso de su padre, sus orejas puntiagudas raras veces asomaban por las melenas que a Bilbo tanto le costaba peinar, así que parecían dos niños enanos igual que cualquier otro. Solo que había dos de ellos, dos exactas réplicas que hacían las delicias de todo Erebor con sus risas y travesuras.

—¡A mí no me llames señor, pequeñajo! —bromeó Nori, haciéndose el ofendido—. ¡O tendré que hacerte cosquillas por tu osadía!

Bilbo llegó corriendo por el pasillo, con dos bolsas de piel a rebosar. Se detuvo al ver quién había llegado y dio media vuelta, volviendo a dejar el equipaje inacabado en la habitación. Luego volvió hacia los recién llegados.

—¡Forin, Korin, a vuestro cuarto! No saldréis hasta que recojáis el alboroto que habéis formado con vuestros calcetines.

—¡Pero ‘adad! —se quejó Forin.

Los dos fueron dejados en el suelo y corrieron hacia sus cuartos.

—Todos no son nuestros —dijo Korin al pasar por al lado de su ‘adad—. También hay de Bungo —bromeó, pues todos sabían que su hermano mayor no usaba calcetines, igual que su padre hobbit.

Bilbo le dio un cachete en el culo, y el niño se rió aún más. Después se acercó a Dwalin y Nori e indicó a un lado con la cabeza, señalándoles a la niña que les esperaba modosamente sentada en la gran silla.

—¡Bella! —gritó Nori, que con el ataque de los gemelos no se había percatado de que su ahijada estaba esperándoles a un lado de la puerta. La cogió en volandas y la elevó bien alto, dándole vueltas y vueltas como sabía que le gustaba a ella, pues hacía acampanar su vestido.

—Déjala, que la vas a marear —se quejó Dwalin, arrebatándosela de las manos. En realidad tenía prisa por abrazar a su pequeña—. ¿Cómo está mi princesa?

—Bien, tío Dwalin —contestó la dwobbit, dándole un besito en su oreja “mala”, como decía desde bebé. Después hizo un gesto para que Nori se acercara y le besó en la mejilla, agarrándole de una de las trenzas de su barba.

—¿Dónde quieres ir hoy? —le preguntó Dwalin. La pequeña señaló su hombro, y el enano la aupó sobre él, erguida como si estuviera sentada en una silla—. Vamos entonces.

—Yo llevo la bolsa —dijo Nori.

El enano frunció el ceño cuando notó el peso y el sonido que hacía en su interior, pero no dijo nada. Miró a su pareja y sonrió, su ahijada siempre les aguardaba con alguna sorpresa cuando iba a verlos. Una vez hasta se había traído piezas de la vajilla centenaria de la cuaderna del Oeste de su padre, porque había querido hacerles una cena a los dos. Aunque no hubo ningún accidente que lamentar, lo dos (junto a Thorin), decidieron no contárselo al hobbit.

—¡Un beso! —exigió Bilbo, viendo que Dwalin se llevaba a su pequeña. El enano sonrió y bajó a Bella para que abrazara a su ‘adad. Después volvió a sentarla sobre su hombro—. Y vosotros dos, mucho cuidado con ella —les amenazó, señalándoles con el dedo.

—Siempre está segura con nosotros —repuso Dwalin, dolido.

—No lo dudo —concedió Bilbo, sabiendo lo mucho que adoraban a su hija—. Pero nada de acostarse tarde, ni comer a deshoras. Y tú —añadió, señalando ahora a Nori—. Nada de enseñarle palabras soeces. Aunque sea en khuzdûl.

Nori hizo una reverencia que no tranquilizó para nada al hobbit. Un rato después que hubieran desaparecido por la puerta, Bilbo seguía parado frente a ella.

—¿Cómo está Hedninh? —preguntó Lísir, dando tiempo al hobbit para que se compusiera—. ¿Se está adaptando bien a Erebor?

Hedninh era la prometida de Fíli, recién llegada de Ered Luin. A pesar de que se conocían desde hacía años, el cortejo había empezado hacía muy poco, y la enana había dejado a su familia en las Montañas Azules para acostumbrarse a la vida en la Montaña Solitaria.

—No sabría decirte, no habla mucho. Fíli dice que es tímida. Yo no creo que sea un carácter propio para una futura reina, pero Thorin pactó con su familia…

—Es joven, solo tiene ochenta años —comentó Lísir.

—Tú sabes que yo a mis ochenta…

—Eran otros tiempos, otra situación. Cuando tuvimos que marchar de Erebor se nos acabó la vida fácil.

—Creo que ese es su problema, siempre lo ha tenido todo demasiado fácil.

—¡Dís, deja eso!

Lady Dís se sobresaltó ante el tono del hobbit. Luego comprendió que se había dirigido a su ahijada, que estaba tirando de las cuentas de su barba. Se había sentido muy emocionada ante el honor que le habían hecho al ponerle su nombre a su sobrina, aunque después de un año ya, a veces todavía se sorprendía cuando le llamaban así.

—No te preocupes, no me hace daño. Estoy acostumbrada, por ella precisamente me he puesto las cuentas más coloridas —contestó, cogiendo las manitas de la pequeña Dís para besarlas. La niña de pelo rubio le recordaba a su Fíli. Aún tenía el bello facial propio de su edad, y su tía sospechaba que de mayor tendría una barba preciosa que podría trenzar y acicalar.

—Tienes suerte, a Gorin nunca le han llamado la atención las joyas —se lamentó Lísir.

—Mi pequeño es todo un hobbit —dijo Bilbo orgulloso, cogiendo a su hijo y colocándolo en su regazo.

Al igual que Bella, su hijo menor tenía todo el aspecto de un hobbit. Incluso sus pies eran grandes y peludos. Aunque había intentado no mostrar su intranquilidad, a Thorin no le había hecho gracia que el pequeño no tuviera ningún rasgo enano. Por suerte, sí tenía la marca de los Durin en la cadera, o Bilbo habría tenido que dar muchas explicaciones a su posesivo Alfa.

No podía saberlo con toda seguridad, pero Bilbo sospechaba que Gorin iba a ser un Omega. Le recordaba mucho a él, cuando había sido pequeño; en su aspecto, su carácter, su compasión por las cosas vivas… Además tenía a Thorin atado a su dedo meñique, por muy hobbit que fuera.

—¿Sabes algo de Gimli? —le preguntó Dís a Lísir.

—No desde la última carta. Estoy deseando que lleguen a Aglaron y nos envíen noticias. No entiendo porqué Legolas ha querido ir a ese lóbrego bosque—comentó su madre, preocupada.

—Legolas quiere encontrar una fuente que hay en Fangorn —explicó Bilbo—. Se rumorea que su agua… hace crecer. Pero yo creo que lo que en verdad busca es que le alargue la vida a Gimli. Es algo que le preocupa desde hace tiempo —comentó con tristeza. A él mismo le quitaba el sueño la diferencia de esperanza de vida entre sus razas. Por suerte su esposo ya tenía una edad cuando se habían conocido. Aunque a veces le preocupaba qué edad alcanzarían sus propios hijos, pues cada uno tenía más rasgos de una raza que de la otra.

—Ese elfo ama de verdad a tu hijo —declaró Dís, a pesar de que no solía dejarse llevar por el romanticismo.

—Tiene suerte de eso, o Glóin hubiera acabado con él cuando se enteró de su relación.

Todos rieron recordando la situación, aunque en su momento no le hizo gracia a nadie. Glóin acusó a Legolas de abusar de su confianza, y lo expulsó de la montaña. Gimli se fue con él, pero entonces tuvieron que contarle lo que había pasado a Thranduil, y él tampoco dejó que el enano (aunque fuera el escogido por su hijo) se quedara en Mirkwood. Bard acabó por acoger en Dale a los amantes, donde los miembros de la Compañía podían visitarlos. Finalmente Glóin y Thranduil acabaron aceptando su relación, sino querían perder a sus respectivos hijos. Lamentablemente ya era demasiado tarde, pues los dos habían decidido viajar por toda la tierra media, visitando reinos enanos y élficos. Desde entonces, casi tres años atrás, no habían regresado a Erebor. Ni siquiera conocían a la pequeña Dís.

De nuevo llamaron a la puerta. Forin y Korin corrieron emocionados, sabiendo que si sus hermanos estaban todos con sus padrinos, esta vez tenía que tratarse de los suyos.

—¡Kíli! —gritaron los dos a la vez, lanzándose a los brazos del príncipe.

—¿Dónde está Fíli? —preguntó Forin, buscando a su padrino tras su hermano.

—No ha podido venir —respondió Kíli—. Está trabajando con tu ‘adad. ¡Pero mira quién ha venido a buscarte! —exclamó, señalando a Hedninh, que se había quedado a su espalda.

—¡No la quiero a ella! —gritó Forin, que estaba un poco celoso de la enana que había llegado para quitarle tiempo de estar con su padrino. No era la primera vez que Kíli llegaba a ver a los gemelos sin su hermano—. ¡Quiero a Fíli!

—¡Forin! —le regañó Bilbo, cuando su hijo salió corriendo hacia su cuarto. Korin le sacó la lengua a Hedninh y fue tras de su hermano—. Lo siento, llevan todo el día esperando —se disculpó—. Voy a hablar con él…

—No —le detuvo Hedninh, inusualmente decidida—. Déjame hablar a mí —le pidió. Bilbo asintió, señalándole el camino.

Dís sonrió ante la reacción de la prometida de su hijo. Nunca le había visto tomar la iniciativa como lo había hecho. Esperaba que supiera calmar a su sobrino, sería una buena prueba para su futura aptitud como madre.

—¿Quieres un té, Kíli? —ofreció Bilbo, para relajar el tenso ambiente. Aún tenía Gorin en brazos, hasta que Lísir se lo cogió para dejarle libre. Enseguida se puso a preparar la mesa.

—¿Té de la tarde? —preguntó Kíli, bromeando como siempre sobre las siete comidas que se hacían en la Comarca.

—Muy gracioso —se quejó Bilbo, cansado de que se metieran con el menú hobbit—. Anda, ayúdame con las pastas.

La mesa ya estaba puesta cuando llegó Hedninh con los gemelos, uno en cada mano.

—Hemos decidido esperar a aquí Fíli. Me dijo antes que si no íbamos a recogerle, vendría directamente con Thorin cuando acabaran.

Dís sonrió, asintiendo con orgullo. Korin corrió a sentarse en el regazo de su padrino. Forin se sentó en una silla, entre su hermano y Hedninh.

Ya no quedada comida cuando Thorin y Fíli llegaron. Los gemelos corrieron a abrazar a Fíli, riendo y gritando.

—¿Yo no tengo abrazos? —preguntó Thorin, con un falso gesto de enfado.

—¡’Adad! —gritó Gorin. Lísir tuvo que dejarlo en el suelo, para que corriera hasta tu padre—. Ten, ‘adad —dijo el pequeño, tendiéndole una galleta desecha, que llevaba rato en su mano. Thorin, sabiendo que la comida era tan importante para su dwobbit como lo era para su hobbit, se comió la galleta y luego lamió la sucia manita.

—Mmm… buenísima. ¿Las ha hecho ‘adad?

—¡Sí! Para mí. Y para Korin y Forin. Y para Bungo y Bella también. Dís no, porque es muy pequeña todavía y se ‘traganta.

Sonriendo, Thorin se acercó a la mesa tras Fíli, que llevaba a los gemelos subidos a sus hombros, uno a cada lado, del mismo modo en que Dwalin había llevado a Belladonna. El Rey besó la cabecita de Dís y le dio también un beso a su hermana. Después dejó a Gorin en brazos de Lísir, y solo entonces se dirigió a Bilbo. Estando tan cerca del celo, su comportamiento también se veía afectado, del mismo modo que su pareja estaba más sensible de lo normal. De hecho, había notado su olor en cuanto había entrado en casa.

—¿Pronto? —susurró al oído de Bilbo, aprovechando para oler su cuello. Decididamente, el punto álgido se acercaba. Besó con adoración la marca que aún era visible en su cuello.

—Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos —dijo Dís poniéndose en pie con su ahijada en brazos, después de oír un profundo gemido que no sabía bien quién había emitido.

—Korin, vamos a por tu bolsa —dijo Kíli, temiendo la reacción de su tío si se acercaba demasiado a Bilbo. Sabía que, aunque ya no le afectaba tanto el olor del hobbit, seguía reaccionando a él. Y Thorin podía notarlo.

Forin insistió en ir andando. Después de despedirse de sus padres, le dio la mano a Fíli. Y la otra a Hedninh. La pareja se miró por encima de su pequeña cabeza y se sonrieron.

Gorin lloró un poco cuando Lísir se lo llevó, dejando a su ‘adad al punto de las lágrimas. Thorin trató de consolarle, una vez solos.

—Estarán bien, **âzyungâl**. Solo son tres días, y Dís me ha prometido que juntará a nuestros tesoros. Estarán bien —repitió, queriendo creerlo él también. Su posesividad Alfa no se limitaba a su Omega, incluía también a sus cachorros.

—¿Incluso Bella?

—Ya sabes cómo es Belladonna. Cuidará bien de Dwalin y Nori.

A su pesar, Bilbo soltó una carcajada. Thorin gimió, espoleado por el sonido musical de su risa. Después de tantos años, aún fuera de la época de celo, su pareja seguía seduciéndole con una cosa tan simple.

—Vamos a la cama —dijo con voz ronca.

—Aún no es la hora —se quejó Bilbo, que se sentía alterado e irascible.

—No quiero copular, ya habrá tiempo para ello. Quiero hacerte el amor, antes de que perdamos todo control.

Bilbo gimió, cerrando los ojos ante las sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

—Estoy… lubricando —confesó Bilbo. Estaba ruborizado, lo que quería decir que su mente aún no estaba sumida en la voluptuosidad de su celo.

Thorin sonrió ampliamente. Amaba esos momentos previos, cuando podía disfrutar conscientemente del erotismo de su Omega, sin perder totalmente la voluntad sobre sus actos y sus palabras. Su decoroso hobbit nunca era tan desenfrenado como en aquellas horas, y Thorin solía aprovecharlas para llevar a cabo sus más atrevidas fantasías.

—He estado pensando en ti todo el día —le dijo, con un tono de voz encendido—. No podía dejar de oler mi túnica, después de haberte abrazado esta mañana. Te deseo. Ahora.

Bilbo soltó una risita, besó los labios de su esposo, y salió sin tardar hacia su habitación.

Thorin esperó un segundo y respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Quería dedicar tiempo a complacer a su hobbit, brindarle unos preliminares que obviaría una vez estuviera afectado por su celo.

Un delicioso aroma, muy diferente del de su Omega, le llamó desde la mesa. Sonrió al comprender que la Compañía, _su familia_ , les habían dejado viandas de comida para que pudieran reponer fuerzas esos dos días, como solían hacer cada año.

_Todo está preparado. Bilbo me espera en la cama, y pronto la línea de Durin tendrá un nuevo miembro_.

Sonriendo ladinamente, se puso el anillo en el dedo corazón y se dirigió a sus habitaciones.

 

**FIN**


End file.
